


'Clouded Peace and Burning Honor.'

by RunePhoenix6769



Series: Clouded Peace and Burning Honor [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Healing Family, Honor!, Its Zuko so theres gotta be angst, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Recovering Azula, repaired friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: It has been many years since the passing of Sozin's Comet and the day Azula's fate was irrecoverably changed.And once again, the Nation has asked of her services.It is a question she has long feared but cannot refuse and a duty she cannot avoid!Serpents lurk in the shadows of the Caldera and she must pay heed to a wise proverb,"A Fire Lord never truly has friends, only future enemies".But the darkest of shadows are cast by the brightest of lights.  And sometimes the gentlest of souls can prove to be the strongest of allies.
Relationships: Azula x Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Tyzula
Series: Clouded Peace and Burning Honor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935745
Comments: 243
Kudos: 444





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBiwhowrites2098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBiwhowrites2098/gifts).



> (I'll let you folks figure out what the fic title means ;D A nice lil puzzle.)

When Azula fell into a fitful slumber, more often than not, she would dream.

Vivid and swirling, with form, sound, touch, and on rare occasion, smell..

The smells were always the same. Sulfur, smoke, ash, blood, armor oil and singed flesh. But always underneath, subtly intermingling with the stench of her failure something softer, the scent of Tiger Lily to be exact! It was said to grow far up on the highest rims of volcanic mountain sides: small and pink!

It flourished in the unforgiving terrain where others dared not attempt to put down roots, finding nourishment in the dark remnants spewed from the very bowels of hell itself, weaving its roots deep in between the cracks and crevices, holding steady in the face of harsh crosswinds that ravished the peaks, refusing to relinquish the ground they fought so hard for as if in defiance.

The flower itself could almost be called fragile, if its appearance was anything to go by, but it's perseverance and determination to survive and bloom each cycle of the seasons, its delicate petals peppering the cooled magma - black ripples frozen in time - a testament to its hardiness.

And at each eruption, once the ash settled, the cycle would begin anew in earnest.

And it would always seem, to the trained eye, that the Tiger Lilies seeds somehow spread even further than before, covering the broken jagged mountain sides, caressing it, smoothing it in its warm embrace.

Small and unassuming.

High up amongst the peaks that looked akin to gnarled fingers grasping at the heavens, it was said the most potent dwelled with only howler goats and hawks to keep it company on the rim of turbulent oblivion where only the most foolhardy would tread. 

No doubt a wise old man would find a metaphor within its story to be retold in a riddle or haiku.

When the Crown Princess awoke from those twisted visions, chest heaving, pale skin mottled and coated in a sheen of moisture that instantly cooled causing her skin to involuntarily ripple and stipple -such a common occurrence these days that it could no longer be referred to as uncharacteristic- the other smells would relinquish their grasp but the aroma of the Tiger Lily would linger in the waking world.

It most certainly was a stubborn flower, indeed.

X-X-X

Kneeling on an intricately woven reed mat in front of a low table, Azula carefully dipped the nib of the brush in oily blackness. Using the back of her slender left hand she gently drew to one side the long silken sleeve of her right so as not to allow it to trail over the surface of the parchment. Perfectly poised, she inclined her right wrist allowing the brush to rest lightly in her hand, the moist nib hovering millimetres over the ivory surface. With a concentrated breath, similar to the breathing exercises needed for the rudimentary firebending manoeuvres drummed into her as a child, she lowered it -feather light- before commencing swoops and swirls from top to bottom, right to left, each symbol a near perfect recreation.

Her goal insight, she continued, head bowed. Birds could be heard out in the courtyard and she tried to ignore the heat that prickled under her skin as the sun climbed to its apex, the long tendrils cast onto the room shortening signifying the passing of time.

She wrote fervently as if a woman possessed, committing to page after page a stilted history of the war.

Once they had been the ramblings of a child, incoherent and twisted half truths, her legacy meant to bolster the propaganda machine of a nation that no longer valued such things wishing to move past its shame. Speeches written to ignite the soul of the nationalist and sway those who might be wavering in their commitment, bringing them back to the fold. Honeyed words, all at once beautiful and terrifying, designed to ensnare and embolden and yet strike fear in the very hearts of lesser men.

Child soldier, General Azula, could never have been accused of lacking commitment to the cause. Adult, Crown Princess Azula, however....

A number of years had passed since the successful coup of Ba Sing Se, her greatest military accomplishment to date and the beginning of her spectacular fall from grace. The Earth Kingdom had branded her a war criminal. She had been found guilty in absentia and her head had been called for to be placed on a pike.

When news had broken of her disappearance into the wilderness, the world had held its collective breath. New world leaders and battle hardened generals ill at ease and afraid of a solitary teenage girl and the havoc she could wreak upon a fractured world, wounded and still bleeding.

A Fire Lord, unwieldy and uncompromising, more so than her ancestors. Someone who could not be allowed to lurk in the shadows.

It had been a testament to what she had once symbolized. A formidable opponent with the potential to bring the world to its knees.

Now the only thing she currently chose to try exert control over was the brush in her hand and the kartouches she was hellbent on creating. Dipping the drying brush back into the ink pot, she cursed under her breath when a minuscule tremor of her hand dislodged a tiny drop of ink from its tip, besmirching the parchment.

_"Dammit be to Agni!"_

Drawing in a breath through her nostrils deep into her lungs, she attempted to ignore the heat it ignited in the depths of her stomach. Once she would have thought nothing of releasing the flame she could so easily create, turning the less-than-perfect writings to cinders. Now it was a different lesson in control altogether, swallowing and separating the seductive embers from heated oxygen expelling from her lungs.

Steeling herself to ignore the slight imperfection and press on, she was about to recommence brush to parchment when a rap on the door stayed her hand, the noise breaking the almost tranquil silence.

Looking up, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Alert golden eyes -the trait of an aristocratic bloodline, or so it was claimed- set in porcelain skin above cheekbones that could almost be called gaunt, her teenage youthfulness had given way to cresting adulthood and the struggles of her life.

Each year she looked more and more like her estranged mother.

A second knock.

Replacing the brush in the inkwell, she smoothly and elegantly unfolded. "Yes?"

It lacked the bite she had once been famed for but not the tone of a Royal born to privilege and command. 

In the door a piece of metal slid back, revealing the eyes and forehead of a soldier in uniform. "I am most sorry to have disturbed you, Your Highness."

Turning to face him, her hands remained at the front of her silken robe, hidden from view. The thumb and forefinger of her right hand gently twisting the pinkie of her left, a habit she had picked up: an outward signal of her inner nervousness at the unexpected intrusion. Lifting her head in acknowledgement, she waited patiently. His politeness, a sign of how far she had come in her recovery.

He continued, "You have a visitor, Your Highness."

The birds in the courtyard continued their chorus.

"A visitor?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Not a guest?"

"No, Your Highness."

Her woolen stockinged feet curled within themselves, toes searching for ridges within the surface.

_Uncle always said that Guests were welcome and invited, Visitors, unexpected._

"Am I allowed to refuse?"

Grey eyes knitted together, through the small slit. "I'm afraid not on this occasion, Your Highness."

She cast her gaze out of the window, taking a moment studying the birds that flittered on the edge of the fountain, features neutral as her mind ran a mile a minute.

 _Only a handful of people were referred to as visitors, and even fewer she could refuse._

At the beginning of her treatment in the institution, she had not been granted the privilege to refuse anyone who wished to poke and prod, make demands and ask tiresome questions. Back then her unwillingness to engage could only be shown via ostensibly refusing to talk or rocking back and forth. Azula had found most people couldn't stomach watching a person willingly headbutt the wall until their forehead was cleaved open. 

Such things resulted in men and women with burly arms, rough hands and even rougher dispositions only too happy to commit peevish aggressions, scrabbling at any opportunity to feel powerful and somehow significant in their miserable lives. 

Or so she had thought and said as much as she cackled and kicked, spitting and lunging like a cobra before there would be a sharp prick somewhere on her body, and she would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers with shirshu venom coursing through her veins. 

Then she would be carried off, floppy and drooling, to a smaller padded cell and strapped to a bed with thick leather bindings at her ankles and wrists. Insect eyes would peer through the tiny window, claiming to care if she choked on her own vomit, but she had always suspected it was just to gawk at the lunatic princess and give them something to discuss over the dinner table. 

As if in memory of the material twisting against her flesh, Azula rubbed the inside of her wrist, feeling the ridges of puckered skin. 

_That was then and this was now._

Doctors tended to announce themselves and her sessions had, at this point, settled into a schedule of sorts, unless of course she had a particularly bad night or an episode which had not occurred in quite sometime, thanks be to Agni.

She inspected her finger nails that were now nude, round and smooth, instead of talonesque tips lacquered in red to give the impression of blood; its purpose to intimidate. With long tapered fingers, she smoothed her appearance before giving a demure incline of her head to signify that she was ready. 

No amount of oil or delicate consideration of the occupant could hide the sound of the bolts being gently pulled back and the scrape of the key in the lock. The door slid to the left to reveal the soldier standing to one side in a low bow of reverence as Fire Lord Zuko came into view.

With little to no fanfare expected of a monarch, he entered the room, a faux recreation of royal apartments designed to make the occupant comfortable and mask the facility's true purpose. He looked around the room: the floor, the ceiling, anywhere other than his sister, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

She observed how the years and stresses of his position had added a maturity to his features. Growing out of the stoop and gangliness of his sullen teenage years, he stood tall and erect, dressed in crimson robes with accents of gold and black. She was intrigued by the choice to grow his hair long down past his shoulders, top knot secured by the glittering crown she had once over coveted to the detriment of her mental health. She supposed he had chosen to fashion himself after their great-grandfather, Avatar Roku, rather than their Royal ancestors, in a bid to distance himself from their less than stellar legacy.

She had to admit the look suited him.

Unable to allow old habits to die, she crossed her arms looking out of the window, her tone off-hand and non-committal in well-played-out charade. "Dear Brother, to what do I owe the displeasure?"

A game since infancy, a battle of wills, the siblings' golden eyes locked, like a mongoose and a cobra, as to which sibling was which creature was open to interpretation. Azula narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She was impressed how he held steadfast, eyes watering, willing himself to continue before they shimmered with the strain and he blinked.

A sickle of a smirk played at the corner of her lips in triumph.

Zuko let out a small sigh and good natured shake of his head at their antics.

"Can a brother not visit his sister?"

Azula let out a bark of laughter. "It isn't as if you are casually calling round to share a spot of tea." she flipped a strand of hair out of her face. "- I am sure as Fire Lord you have far more pressing concerns that call your attention? "

"As a matter of a fact, I do!" he replied.

"Well shouldn't you be seeing to them, rather than wasting precious moments enacting a family reunion?" 

The young Fire Lord let out a deep sigh of frustration, "May we take a walk?"

Warm light bathed the floor, and Azula looked through the glittering and expensively crafted mesh over the wide window at the cherry blossom trees in full bloom beyond.

Petals dancing in the breeze, an enticing persuasion.

Azula inclined her head slightly, not quite a bow but an action that could not be mistaken for disrespect. "As you wish, Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, attempting to find the barb in the seemingly innocuous comment. The Princess's features remained unreadable as she slid stockinged feet into slippers and retrieved a warmer robe neatly folded nearby. Shrugging into it, she continued, "Li Xiao?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please inform the guards that I shall be taking the air at the behest of the Fire Lord-" slender hands nimbly tied the robe's ribbon, "- And tea making utensils would be most agreeable."

"Of course, Your Highness"

He once again bowed low, and Azula thought she caught a look of relief on his face before he darted off out of view.

Her brother let out a chuckle, "It would seem you have quite the obedient orderly."

Turning to face him, Azula replied, "Let us not fool ourselves, Zuko, Li Xiao is a trained guard, not a nurse or an orderly. He is a soldier with a posting and a duty to the Fire Nation. Our rapport is born of _that_ mutual understanding."

At her words, his Adam's apple bobbed and eyebrows knitted together in pity. Azula had seen that look plenty of times over the years to be able to discern it quickly. Avoiding her intense stare, he left the room far more dramatically than he entered.

_Always such a drama queen._

X-X-X

The gardens that surrounded the facility were said to have been created by one of the top designers in the Fire Nation.

High walls clad in luscious vines skirted the edges claiming to discourage outside prying eyes but realistically keep the occupants within. 

The intricately crafted landscape borrowed heavily from both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation in both style and flora. Fastidiously tended to flowerbeds and bushes bordered intricately woven paths made of shiny black pebbles that crunched underfoot, snaking out in stark contrast with the many shades of greens and array of bright colours.

She had heard or maybe read somewhere that the obsidian-like substance was a result of mining the rocks before they could become precious jewels, taking intense pressure and heat to create. Too much of either and a seemingly flawless diamond could be found, upon closer inspection, to be full of imperfections.

Damaged, but no less beautiful.

Royal Palace Guards patrolled a little ways ahead, fanning out, hands resting on weapons, eyes scanning the flower beds and bushes for any potential assailants. Behind the siblings, at a respectful distance, Li Xiao and a few facility guards attempted to look as inconspicuous as possible. Azula appreciated the effort but none of them had been built for or, it would seem, trained in stealth.

There were a handful of other patients taking advantage of the afternoon sun. An older woman in her fifties laughed and giggled like a child, trying in vain to catch a cherry blossom petal caught on the wind, under the watchful eye of an elderly couple whose once dark hair had mostly given way to grey. Seeing the entourage, a sight so out of place, the woman forgot the pretty pink petal and began to lumber towards them.

Immediately the Royal Guards took a defensive stance, their captain barking a harsh order. "Remain where you are, Ma'am!"

Maybe having not heard or understood the command, the woman continued to approach. Igniting flames on his hands, the Captain sent off a warning volley, flames licking inches from the patient, who staggered back letting out a terrified scream,

Azula rushed forward, positioning herself in between the pair, demanding in an authoritative tone more akin to her days as a general. "Captain, you _will_ desist! Mingxia is only a danger to herself."

The captain sneered at the Crown Princess, "I do not take orders from you!"

"But you do take orders from me,-" Zuko smoothly interjected. "- Captain, the woman is of no threat. I appreciate your vigilance, but perhaps in this case a degree of restraint would not be remiss?"

Crouching down to sooth the distraught Mingxia, whose wails shattered the tranquil peace of the garden causing other occupants and their visitors to stare, Azula noticed how her parents swiftly approached, only to stop abruptly, their faces flitting between a mixture of awe and fear when they recognized who exactly she was and the people in her company.

They remained at a safe distance, prostrating themselves on their knees, foreheads pressed to the grass as they mumbled apologies to the Fire Lord. Nurses appeared as if out of the very bushes themselves as Azula helped Mingxia to her feet, throwing a dark look in the overzealous Captain's direction.

Only when she was satisfied that Mingxia was in safe hands did she return to the group.

"Maybe you ought to get your dog on a leash?" 

At least her brother had the decency to look a little perturbed as he suggested. "Perhaps it would be better if we found somewhere a little more private so as not to cause any more unneeded distress."

Flipping a strand of hair out of her face, Azula snapped icily, "Perhaps?" 

She took off in the opposite direction with determined strides.

X-X-X

She was pleased to find one of her favourite courtyards unoccupied. It was closer to the buildings and barracks, hemmed in by large pagodas, from which hung fresh foliage. There was a single cherry blossom tree and throughout ran a small crystal clear stream that filtered into a pond full of koi fish, surrounded by beautifully carved stone benches.

This was where she often chose to run through her katas and forms every morning, unable to settle once the sun began to break the horizon. A routine since she was born, if skipped she would be irritable, jittery and off kilter for the rest of the day. Strict rules were enforced that she was allowed to exercise, as it was beneficial towards her mental health and a huge part of her recovery, but no flames bigger than what was needed to heat a teapot were permitted except under extreme circumstances. 

Elegantly smoothing her robes underneath her, Azula took a seat with no regard for Royal etiquette or protocol.

Having left Zuko and his Palace Guards to bring up the rear, she tried to settle. Somewhere, she could make out the sound of a _shishi-odoshi_ water feature. She found the gentle rhythmic _bik-bok_ of the bamboo tapping off stone relaxing, coupled with the trickle of the stream and the bloop of the koi fish breaking the surface.

Picking at the pattern woven into the silk robe, she grimaced at the irony that whereas now she found water soothing, once upon a time the mere thought of being submerged would drive her into a frenzied episode, kicking and shrieking.

When she had first arrived at the facility, the nurses had attempted to bathe her, roughly dragging her over the floor as she did everything in her power to run in the opposite direction. These days, snow and ice caused her to shudder for entirely different reasons than only the temperature and the natural predisposition of one born on the Caldera at the height of one of the hottest summers on record.

_bik-bok_

Closing her eyes, she turned her face towards the late afternoon sun, taking pleasure in its strong rays. She imagined all the pathways of _chi_ flowing through her body, muscles twitching in memory, the heat coursing under her skin.

Forever the Firebender, she took a huge breath, her stomach igniting.

_Hello, old friend_

She allowed it to sit there for a few moments, taking comfort in the familiar, before letting out a concentrated breath. In the light she could make out the hot blast of air shimmering like a desert mirage in the distance. Clanking of approaching armor ruined the moment. With a minuscule flick of her fingers she drew the heat she had created out of the air, channeling it towards her feet.

As always, a lesson in control.

As her brother approached and sat on the bench opposite, Azula remained still, eyes closed.

He coughed to make his presence known; not that he needed to, having never been exactly light on his feet.

Resigning herself, she opened her eyes, pleased to find the Royal Palace Guards had remained at the entrance, leaving her sanctuary unsullied. However, Li Xiao and his men were dotted at intervals. Gesturing with her hand, she beckoned him to her,

"Do you have what I asked for?"

He nodded, handing her a small hamper. She inspected the contents. Satisfied, she added, "You have out done yourself, Li Xiao. Thank you!" 

"You're welcome, Your Highness." He bowed before retreating into the shadows at a polite distance.

"They are taking good care of you, I see?" Zuko observed.

Trying to swallow the biting sarcasm in her delivery, she replied,

"The best money and political standing can buy, dear Brother."

Both siblings began to remove the contents of the hamper, placing them on the stone bench between them. Whereas once, they would have snapped and snarled at each other for possession, now when they reached for the same utensil they stiltedly apologized.

Needing something to concentrate on, Azula busied preparing the tea. Collecting the ceramic teapot, she filled it from the shishi-odoshi, handing it to her brother,

"Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly."

Rolling back his long sleeves, he began to fix together the heating brazier.

Tea preparation was a mystic art form, and more their Uncle's realm but Azula had come along tremendously, if he was to be believed. Opening various pots, she found the smell she was searching for. Making her selection, she rolled the leaves between thumb and forefinger, but not too much as to bruise whilst Zuko lit the tiny brazier under the teapot.

An outside observer watching the pair would never know their once tenuous, nigh on murderous past relationship.

Patiently, the pair waited for the water to heat and the leaves to steep. Occasionally the koi would break the surface, nibbling the Princess's fingertips as she wiggled them in the cool waters of the pond.

"I see you have made some friends?"

"I _do not_ have friends."

And it was entirely true. Azula had remained at a polite distance from her fellow occupants, thinking that making deep bonds of friendship was somehow a sign that she had accepted her fate and moniker as the deranged Royal.

Besides, she much preferred her own company, often finding people outside of the military rather confusing at the best of times. She wouldn't call the relationship with Li Xiao, a friendship but rather one born of professional courtesy.

Mingxia and the other patients she could name she rather saw as acquaintances or even go so far as to say _housemates_ if she was feeling particularly humorous..

But friends?

No!

Steam began to slowly coil out of the spout of the ceramic teapot in little wisps as Zuko pressed,

"Would you not count me as a friend?"

She continued to wiggle her fingertips in the water, enjoying how the brightly coloured fish clamored around, tails wagging like unruly polar-bear dog pups,

"Don't be ridiculous, Zuzu.... You are the Fire Lord and the Fire Lord never truly has _friends_ , only potential enemies, so to speak.-" She caught a brief flash of disappointment on his face, reminding her of a kicked aforementioned polar-bear dog. "- However, you are my brother and family."

He grinned, reaching out and affectionately touching her arm. Azula stiffened, hiding it with a faux grimace, peeling off of his touch finger by finger as if contaminated, adding,

"Nobody ever said that you had to _like_ your family."

Zuko's eyes sparkled with mirth at her attempt at a brusque display, and Azula let out a small sigh of relief when a high-pitched whistle escaped the teapot lid giving her something else to focus on.

_bik-bok_

Pouring the tea into two small ceramic cups, once again the siblings lapsed into an agreeable silence, each nursing the small heated receptacle in their hands. Zuko chose to sniff his tea, letting out a small hum at the smell whilst Azula merely focused on the cherry blossom petals dancing in the breeze.

She admired how it was so unfettered and often wondered what it would be like. The way the pink petal flipped and looped with seemingly no care as to where it was carried reminded her of soft exploratory hands, gentle giggling whispers in the dark, and harsh knuckles hitting in poisonous quick succession.

An all too familiar aroma woven from memory lingered, her skin raising goosebumps. In an attempt to shake it off, she quickly inhaled the scent from the cup in her hands. Taking a small sip, she relished the minuscule sting of heat on the tip of her tongue.

_bik-bok_

Out of the corner of her eye, the movement of silk shifting caught her attention, a sign that her brother was rubbing the back of his ankle with his toe, a nervous tell from childhood he had never quite shaken. As the Fire Lord, it would need to be rectified if he ever wished to wield any sort of power in negotiations with other world leaders.

Keeping her features passive, Azula took another long sip, allowing the silence to grow like a bubble, swelling to its breaking point.

Zuko pulled at his collar and cleared his throat.

She smiled inwardly. He had always been far too easy to manipulate.

He licked his lips as if to speak, but she cut him off, not willing to relinquish the upper hand, 

"Why exactly are you here, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

_So very easy._

Azula raised her eyebrows, smirking into her raised cup, taking satisfaction as Zuko realized he had once again been lured into one of his sister's teasing traps. Red tingeing his unscarred cheek, he made a churlish display of sitting up straight and jutting out his chin, trying to hide the slip in control and how easily his inner teenager had surfaced at one word, 

"As I was about to reply, before I was rudely interrupted, I came to see you."

"And?"

He regarded her solemnly,

"I have been informed that your..." He struggled to find the word, settling on, ".... recovery...has exceeded expectations. That you have been ready to be released for quite some time."

The cup in Azula's hands remained at her mouth, hiding her pearly white teeth biting into the hardened clay, eyes narrowed to slits. If he noticed the change in her demeanor he certainly didn't comment, preferring to continue,

"I came to ask if you would like to come back to the Palace...? Return to light duties?"

Hiding the slight tremor in her hands, she quickly finished the tea, carefully placing the cup on the stone bench between them before returning her hands to her lap, the forefinger of her right gently twisting the pinkie of her left.

_The Palace?_

_Public life?_

_Light duties?_

_Could she?_

_Did she even want to?_

_Within these walls she was safe. Yes, she understood that she had been a child, twisted and sculpted by a cruel hand and a twist of fate, but it still stung nonetheless._

_Could she be trusted?_

_Could she trust herself?_

Once again, Zuko bridged the gap with a light hand that intended to be comforting, but felt like a lead weight on her shoulder,

"Azula," he said gently, "I need your help!"

She remained composed, but bowed her head.

At one time it had been all she had ever wanted to hear, an admittance of Zuko's incompetence, his ineffectual attempt at rule resulting in proof that it was she who was far better suited to the position. Now, as adult Crown Princess Azula, the words sounded like a death knell, and she found that maybe, deep down, she had grown to enjoy the uncomplicated life within this gilded cage. A part of her railed against that realization, balling her right hand into a tight fist, fingers pressing into the silk of her thigh, tremors dissipating.

Zuko rambled on, "I see I may have asked too mu--"

Azula asked softly, "What type of duties?"

"In an Advisory capacity, or in some cases as an ambassador, if you will... Baby steps at first, of course."

"Of course..... It is to be expected." Squaring her shoulders, she raised her head, holding out her empty cup, looking him dead in the eye. " I have a number of small requests."

Briefly taken aback, Zuko faltered before pouring,

"So you agree to come back to the Palace?"

She remained holding her cup out, waiting for him to retrieve his own.

"I have been called upon by the Fire Lord to fulfill my duty to the Nation. How can I refuse?" 

"Name your terms!"

"Firstly, Li Xiao and his team are to accompany me and remain with me whilst I tend to my duties."

"Agreed... Anything else?" 

"I shall avail you of them as they occur."

Zuko nodded. 

She clinked their cups together in a celebratory custom of the Earth Kingdom:

"It would be an honor to serve the Fire Nation once again, dear Brother."


	2. Chapter 2

There was no fanfare, as per her request. 

She had also shrugged off the suggestion that maybe she ought to enter the city under the cover of darkness. She refused to slither like a viper into the Capital of the Nation of her birthright, however that did not mean she was foolish enough to believe that her return would be wholly welcome. No announcement of her arrival had been made. Nor the palanquin usually reserved for Royal dignitaries had been employed. Instead it was rather non descript. Small and understated as per her request.

It was a far cry from how she had once entered the city. And far better than how she had left it.

Twitching open the curtain that acted like a barrier a tiny sliver, she observed the people of Caldera going about their everyday business.

The people didn't line the streets chanting her name. No soldiers in full dress uniform in neat formation, or intricate displays of firebending skill. Instead, vendors called out in a bid to encourage passersbys to try their wares. Crimson and yellow silks fluttered in the wind. Girls in the uniforms of the Fire Girls Academy in groups of two or three, admiring the dresses giggling and whispering the secrets of teenagers everywhere.

It was a sight on the Caldera that Azula had never witnessed, how the everyday people milled around paying no mind to the small group of burly armed soldiers who carried her through the streets. Missing was the usual military presence on each and every corner that had been so common place during her upbringing, instead it was replaced with an almost jovial atmosphere. People laughed and called to each other. Children played in the streets.

It was alien and disturbing.

They pressed on, working their way from the crafts and trade rings, up through the entertainment wedges full of restaurants, tea shops and places she suspected only came alive at night.

Here the buildings began thinning out, becoming more opulent and flanking wide plazas. The architecture of older buildings -grand and sweeping signifying the places of bureaucracy- The Royal Mint, the Office of Agriculture and other such branches of government needed for the smooth running of a nation. 

Clerks moved with purpose, arms full of scrolls, their hats denoting their elevated position. Other palanquins came across their path -some closed, others wide open- the occupants of which basked in the heat clothed in the finest of materials, fanning themselves.

Guards stood to attention either side of a wide archway, checking papers and credentials of those who wished access to the thoroughfare that would lead into the sprawling gardens and plazas of the residential areas of the aristocrats and those deemed of importance, eventually leading up to the Palace. After what felt like an age of moving at a snails pace, Azula felt the palanquin come to a halt. 

A barked order. "Papers!"

In the stifling heat, the Crown Princess waited patiently, eyes never leaving the silhouette of the soldiers on the other side of the heavy curtain. One arm reached towards the curtain, causing a simultaneous sound of weapons being drawn, blocking access of the would be intruder.

She heard Li Xiao, calm and authoritative, "We are to be exempt from inspection."

The other guard, his voice carrying a hint of an Earth Kingdom accent. _No doubt a soldier from the colonies._ "My orders are to inspect _all_ who wish to enter the Upper Caldera...No exceptions!"

She heard the tell tale foot falls of soldiers surrounding the palanquin. Inspecting her nails she waited, allowing the display of posturing play out.

A patient frustration began to creep into Li Xiao's voice. "Sir, I shall repeat, the palanquin in question is exempt."

Armour shifted and the scrapping of feet on stone as defensive firebending stances where taken -the sounds of which Azula was all too familiar with. drifted through the heavy curtain.

Taking a deep breath, she called out. "Li Xiao, it is quite all right."

"Are you certain, Your Highness?"

"Yes."

She would be damned that she be found cowering behind armed guards upon entering her ancestral home.

_Might as well give the peons something worth while to gossip about!_

Letting out another deep breath, she steeled herself. 

Parting the curtains, she elegantly and smoothly alighted from the palanquin, flicking a strand hair out of her face keeping shoulders straight and back erect. Her eyes flickered to their faces, taking a small delight in how some visibly shrank back in recognition, their eyes wide in shock and others in fear.

She admired those who had the strength of character to remain in Firebender stance. She stepped out, making a display of stretching her arms over her head and rolling her shoulders.

Those who were older and far more experienced moved in tight formation, igniting their hands in readiness. 

"Remain where you are! Hands up and step away from the palanquin."

It would almost be admirable if not for the slight waver in the Captain's voice. 

Keeping her voice light, as if it was a typical day and she hadn't been absent from the city for nearly a decade, she said conversationally. "It was awfully cramped in there. It does one good to take the air." she strolled around in a small circle making a huge display shaking out her legs before turning about. "Inside you shall find the necessary documentation."

She made as if to reach back into the depths of the palanquin, but paused when the guard barked. "I said, hands up and move away from the palanquin!"

Making an almost playful display, she neatly stepped to one side letting out a sigh. Locking eyes with a young guard who could be no more than eighteen -evident by her white knuckled grip on her spear and trembling legs- Azula winked.

In a bid to see what had caused the commotion, people alighted from their own palanquins or simply stared; a cocophany of whispers emanated from the head of the queue, working its way back becoming louder.

Teasingly, Azula wiggled her fingers causing the younger guards to flinch or muscles to bunch. She let out a light laugh. Raising her voice so it could be heard over the din. "I think you shall find that my arrival is wholly expected."

She was pleased to find that Li Xiao and the team they had painstakingly chosen remained resolute in the protection of their charge -either in fire bender stance or raised weapons- not one faltering or wavering in the face of the first wave of Palace security.

_They were no Dai Li. A little rough round the edges, but there was a solid core that was ready to be molded_

The small crowd parted as a soldier worked his way through the formation. Pips at his shoulders and badges on his breast indicated he was a Major. He looked to be in his early forties with a peppering of grey hair creeping in at his temples and well looked after beard.

"What is the problem?" he demanded of his subordinates as he approached, only to freeze when his light brown eyes landed on the culprit. 

Azula did not avert her gaze. Instead, she grinned in recognition. In her estimation he had been an incompetent soldier at best, far more suited to a posting as a scout in the far flung regions, rather than leading. 

"Ah, Major Glau, I see you finally achieved the promotion that always eluded you during the war!"

His eyes pinched at the corners and his lips fixed in a grim line. "General Azula."

She let out a coquettish sigh. "Alas now, I merely go by Crown Princess, but in this instance-" she added a steel edge to her voice, leaving nothing to interpretation, "-Your _Royal_ Highness shall suffice."

His stare remained on her, only breaking away to read the scroll embossed with the Royal seal that had been retrieved from the depths of her palanquin. Taking his time to go over what was written there, Azula studied the quick succession of expressions on his face, from the creasing of his heavy brow to how his lips and nose twitched in a grimace.

After careful consideration, he rolled up the scroll, slipping it in between his belt and hip. "We shall provide you and your," his voice laced with disdain, "- _entourage_ an escort the rest of the way."

Azula raised an eyebrow, expectantly.

His top lip drew back into a snarl before he ducked into a shallow bow, hands in the Fire Nation greeting of balled fist beneath upright palm, the honorific sounding forced. "Your Royal Highness."

Taking their lead from their commanding officer, the other soldiers in the unit hurriedly copied him, bowing low at the waist; the more experienced keeping their eyes locked on her from beneath their brows, full of righteous suspicion and ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of trouble.

Once over as child General Azula she would have thought nothing of making an example of such a lack of reverence, however she supposed that forced respect was far more than she could expect to garner and if she was being honest, better than she had expected at all.

With a pregnant pause she smoothed the front of her robes, picking imaginary lint off one of her shoulders. "My team and I graciously accept your offer,-" glancing down the column of backed up traffic that now snaked behind -swelling and on the brink of becoming a commotion as impatient voices raised, horses became agitated and the domino effect began to ripple through the middle ring- she smirked."- but we would have no wish to keep you and your men from your duties or hamper the smooth running of the Nation's great Capital."

The Major glanced at the ever growing column, the blocked intersections full of carts of produce and the crowd that had gathered around the pedestrian entrances. All would need to be inspected and checked before entry. His shoulders sagged and Azula returned his scowl with a satisfied smirk, as he realized the longer he kept her here, the longer it would take to unweave the tangled web of a bustling city. Wordlessly, but not quite yet defeated, he handed the Royal Scroll to a fresh faced, long legged soldier who took off at high speed in the direction of the rich suburbs and Royal Palaces.

Clearing his throat, Major Glau added. "So they can prepare for your imminent arrival, Your Royal Highness."

_Well played, Major._

Never allowing the slight smile to slip, she smoothly replied. "Your consideration shall not go unnoticed." climbing back into the palanquin, she added, sweetly, "-I do hope that we have not been too much trouble."

She bit back a laugh at the murderous glare she received until the palanquin had traveled a comfortable distance.

_Some things would never change._


	3. Chapter 3

.  
.  
.

If sacred groves where spirits dwelt were shrines then the Fire Nation's Royal Palaces were a mausoleum worthy of the residence of Koh the face stealer. Within its halls atrocities had been casually discussed, decrees drafted and the destruction of the world planned under the guise of _progress_.

One hundred years of blood from which the Fire Nation could never wash its hands. 

An endeavor had been made to redecorate, swapping out deep maroons for lighter red and bright yellows in an attempt to reflect light into the darker recesses cast by the numerous pillars and lofty ceilings. 

And yet for Azula ghosts of the past still lingered, their shadows imprinted in the characteristic architecture. 

In the Palace of the Never Dying Sun, she had first created flame. In the Hall of Reverence her first time meeting her politically advantageous childhood companions, Mai and Ty Lee. In the war room favored by her father, Ozai, -aptly nicknamed the Dragon's Maw- she had been given her first military commission and on the steps of the Phoenix Nest she had _almost_ been crowned. 

Clever carpentry had repaired the timbers damaged from the sibling's Agni Kai but even Earth Bending masters could not repair the faded black scorch marks that marred the cracked masonry. Or maybe there had simply not been an attempt made, preferring to leave it as a physical warning for future royal generations to heed.

In the minor receiving halls with names that conjured images of bountiful meadows, opulent tapestries had been replaced. The walls no longer told the tales of great military accomplishments instead serene landscapes created by the most skilled craftsmen and women, glittered. Most predated the Air Nomad Genocide but one or two were in the modern style favored by the Earth Kingdom artisans.

Yet within the confines of these stately parlors, haunted remnants of her youth lingered. Overheard murder plots heatedly discussed in hushed whispers. A mother's betrayal and a pair of innocent children's fates sealed.

Azula had chosen not to take residence in the Imperial apartments -wishing to be far from the specters of her past and a keen need to be closer to something that felt more recently familiar- and the Fire Lord had graciously granted her request. She had no doubt that it had been far from easy for Zuko to negotiate with the Imperial Palace security or smooth things over with the Royal Guard.

Her small retinue of personal guard would be situated in a nearby barracks whilst she took up residence in rooms once occupied by the beloved wife of her name sake and were deemed rather understated for a member of the nuclear Royal family.

The furniture in the bedroom was sparse consisting of a gargantuan black lacquered cabinet inlaid with dancing golden gilt dragons, a long broad table with a map of the four nations painstakingly recreated on its smooth surface, a smaller letter writing desk, a copper wash basin set in a stand and a large canopied bed -the material shifting in the light breeze. Warm light filtered through the lattice work of the windows, dappling the highly polished deep russet floorboards.

She had been most pleased when her team had commenced inspection of the rooms and the springy floorboards had chirped like a Sparrowkeet.

Due to her rather unique situation over the last number of years, she had -for a noble- scant few possessions save for a handful of outfits and a large heavy duty trunk with gold clasps, that remained firmly locked. Two servants -shaking either under the strain or in the presence of the Princess, it was anyone's guess- had struggled to carry and place it at the foot of the bed under the suspicious moo-sow eye of the Imperial Palace guards, reminding Azula of the rough handed orderlies back in the institution. 

She had ignored to the best of her ability the hum of whispers or how some servants gawked -throats bobbing as they swallowed. Over the years she had grown accustomed to being peered at like the creatures in the zoo created by the Avatar back in Ba Sing Se. The constant surveillance was a minor inconvenience she would force herself to endure for the time being, given the circumstances. 

However, the Imperial Palace security barking demands that she open the trunk was not an indignity she was willing to suffer. Without even turning to face them -choosing instead to drink in the view out of the window- she had under no uncertain terms reminded them of her position and that the contents of the trunk were of little to no consequence. She was pleased when Li Xiao and his people remained resolute in their duty not for the first time that day.

She had chosen this residence in-particular due to its proximity to the archives but more importantly how it backed on to one of the many gardens. Like an hidden oasis in the Si Wong desert it was unexpected, nestled in between the buildings and connecting pergolas. Hemmed in by luscious vegetation kept hydrated by the crystal clear waters of the pool they bordered, it was a tranquil place for contemplation and meditation. 

To its right, via an entrance through a moon gate, a secluded wide courtyard where she could practice her forms in peace and a number of pavilions in various styles for shade from the often unforgiving sun. A soothing babbling of water and comforting _bik-bok_ intermingling with the gentle chorus of birds drifted through the open doors that led from the receiving parlor out onto a broad veranda that jutted out over the water.

It had been a place seldom frequented by anyone other than her Grandmother Ilah that she could recall, and over the decades its sole purpose had been for the use of visiting dignitaries and nobles.

The perceived smallness of the rooms in contrast with the illusionary vastness of the gardens worked in tandem to create a space that was a much needed equilibrium for as its occupant. Having spent a considerable amount of her military career bouncing between sleeping in a shared tent or narrow bunk on a ship and the whole of her civilian life in a facility for the mentally unstable, she found the thought of sleeping in a vast room unsettling. And the garden provided a soothing balm for her once over fractured nerves.

From now on it would be her base of operations and her sanctuary.

X-X-X

Dismissing her travel weary guards so they might see to their own accommodations and report to whomever was in charge of overseeing military housing within the Royal Citadel and rest, Azula was grateful of the solitude as she began to unpack the meager contents of the trunk.

Li Xiao had requested to remain behind, the continuous chirp and creak of the Sparrowkeet boards on the veranda and rippling shadows intermittently cast into the room -a sign of his hyper vigilance- as he paced back and forth outside the window.

She found it strangely comforting as she worked, neatly placing numerous scrolls and her writing utensils in the correct cubby holes of the writing desk. Next, she moved on to removing the militaristic folded outfits placing them on the bed, refusing to look at what remained in the bottom of trunk. 

Teasing open the heavy doors of the gilted cabinet, she paused when she caught her reflection in the mirror on the inside of one the doors. It had been highly polished but her eyes picked out the minuscule brown imperfections where the silver coating had begun to come away. Ill prepared and far from ready to face that spirit, she chose instead to remain on task putting away the remainder of her clothing and footwear.

Someone had taken the liberty of hanging a crimson Ruqun in a sectioned off portion of the main compartment and at the base a number of folded trousers made of the finest materials in a mixture of black, maroon, red and at the bottom of the pile -obviously someone's idea of a joke- pink. Beside them she found the corresponding tops, tightly rolled up. Further back, were an obscene amount of thick warm paired stockings in the style she had always favored in her youth and had been allowed to wear in the institution.

Within her traveling boots her toes curled and she had the sudden urge to rid herself of the layer of sweat and grime accumulated over the course of the journey.

A fresh outfit for a fresh start would not be remiss, she supposed.

Through a side door in the bedroom, she found a private washroom. Upon her arrival, she had refused the household serving staff that had been provided -wishing to keep any would be assassins on their toes and a need to hand pick her own- she was yet again surprised at the delicate touches someone had gone great lengths to lay out in preparation of her arrival.

In the light from the open door she could make out, on the sideboard in meticulously neat rows Azula approved of, tightly rolled drying cloths, an exquisitely carved long toothed comb, jade hairpin, sweet smelling soaps and small pots of oils beside a fluffy wash cloth. Inhaling deeply, she caught the scent of something suspiciously familiar.

The windows were firmly covered over, barricaded to stop prying eyes and blocking out all outside light.

Azula ignited flames on her fingertips, making them bigger to search the gloom where the bedroom light did not reach, casting a muted orange glow. The light illuminated a huge bath in the corner. Its still, inky unfathomable depths caused Azula to recoil as if snakes might burst from the waters seeking to bind her wrists and ankles. 

Instantly sweat prickled uncomfortably on her forehead and armpits. 

_Revisions would need to be made!_

Casting the offending bathtub a withering glance, she hurriedly grabbed the items on the side board and a drying cloth, closing the door with a slam.

x-x-x

After replacing the water in the washbasin -one could never be too careful- she commenced a quick cat lick, refusing to acknowledge the fact there was a perfectly good bathtub in the other room. Dabbing dry her skin, she began to rummage through the outfits, pursing her lips as she considered her options.

Finally, she selected the maroon pants, slipping into them and tying them tight at the waist causing them to bunch ever slightly. They still hung a little from her protruding hip bones. They were designed to be loose fitting enough to allow whoever wore them the ability to perform firebending maneuvers if the need arose, however on Azula they erred on the side on slovenly.

Affixing a clean binder round her chest, she took a deep breath in preparation. It had been many seasons since she had the opportunity to look upon herself in a full length mirror, as they had once over exacerbated her deteriorating mental health. Leveling her gaze, she greeted her mirror image now dotted with tiny brown speckles.

Critically, she studied her reflection. Molten golden eyes roving over places that were no longer lean toned muscle of a finely tuned weapon but now thin limbs, sharp angles, hollow dips; the ravages of her illness imprinted on her body like footsteps in the wet sands of Ember Island.

Zuko had shot up like a bamboo shoot, whilst her growth had remained stunted due to the grueling and demanding training regime she had maintained throughout her childhood and into her teenage years. She had always believed that her physique had taken after their father, with wide shoulders, shapely legs and a wide stance, and being a little on the shorter side. Gangly turning to willowy was a trait of her mother and brother.

But in the mirror staring back at her was a pale imitation of Ursa.

Black hair was coming loose from its braid in wisps framing her ghostly pale skin, matching the shade of dark moons under her eyes gained from the arduous journey on the road of her life.

Her features could almost be called sharp -teenage youthfulness having fallen away to adulthood- with high cheeks bones, hollow cheeks and a pointed chin. She smiled at her reflection, the action showing gleaming pointed teeth giving her an almost garish appearance like the masks used by the Ember Island Players. Afraid the image would move without her permission, she grabbed a long crimson tunic, shrugging it on and tying closed a small golden sash that only served to accentuate her slender waist. 

Pulling the ties of the sleeves over her middle fingers, she slipped over them black fabric bracers making sure they were secure. Sitting on the bed, she observed how the mattress was borderlining on hard before shimmying onto a pair of the warm stockings provided and then her supple leather black boots buffed to a gleaming shine, tucking the pants into the tops.

Out of habit, she performed a few katas, muscle memory taking over moving her limbs in lunges and kicks smoothly flowing from one to the next, working out the material from were it might be bunched or caught.

Ignoring the brief glimpses of her inter-dimensional twin, she unbraided her long dark hair setting it in a half up-half down style, securing the top knot much further back on her head to signify that she no longer carried a military honorific nor that of Crown Princess. Its causal looseness a deliberate style choice to give off an air of relaxed informality. All in all a carefully crafted visage, and yet something was missing.

Coming back to the trunk, she couched down, fingers hovering over the heavy blanket in hesitation.

_What message would it give if she wore it?_

_To don this here of all places, knowing what it symbolized! How would it be perceived? And dare she take that risk?_

_But within these walls were she would find no allies, surely it would be foolish not to wear some sort of protection?_

"Li Xiao?" she called out softly.

The chirping of the Sparrowkeet boards outside the window paused. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Peeling back the blanket, her fingers lingered on the cool black metal with golden accents of her war armor and military uniform. The golden emblem of the Fire Nation molded into the front of the wing tipped articulated gorget conjured images of burning fields, gentle caresses working out taunt knots in aching shoulders and unwavering confidence.

"You may enter..." lifting it out and it up, her stomach roiled, and she held it at arms length. _She had felt righteous, fearless and untouchable._ The soldier eased his way through the sliding door pulling it closed behind him to find the Princess on her knees. She held it aloft. "Do you think it is too much?" Azula noticed how his eyebrows knit together, "You have permission to speak freely."

He looked ill at ease as he stood at military rest. "Do you feel safe, Your Highness?" Staring down at the piece of armor, her brow furrowed and she licked her lips. Li Xiao broke the silence, "Then I think you should, Princess."

His advice garnered him a curious look and he offered her a wane smile.

Easing it carefully over her head so as not to dislodge her hair, she shifted it trying to settle it correctly. Once over it had felt like a second skin, now it seemed heavy, cumbersome and somehow alien. Lifting up her arms, she asked. "Would you be so kind?"

"As you wish, Your Highness."

His fingers made quick work of the first fastening needed to secure it in place so it wouldn't tip to far forward or back. The second proved to be a little more wayward through lack of use and in a bid to hold it steady finger tips pressed against her clothing, feather light as if she was the finest of porcelain. Such familiarity between a male soldier and female member of the Royal Family in private quarters would have in the past, and especially in her father's day, been met with swift public execution.

Mid securing the second strap, he froze at the sound of a loud knock on the heavy doors of the parlor, echoing like a boom throughout the rooms. Dropping the strap as if it was as hot as the brightest Firebender's flame, he retreated a number of steps. "Shall I see to that, Your Highness?"

"Yes, please."

Twisting this way and that in the mirror, she managed to attach the second fastening. She didn't remember it being this difficult but then again when she had worn this as religiously as the Avatar cycle she hadn't been wholly alone.

Li Xiao returned. "Your presence has been requested by the Fire Lord, Your Highness."

She wasn't surprised that she had been summoned but rather that it had taken this long.

"It has, has it?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Moving over to the desk, she began putting charcoal to parchment. "How old are you, Li Xiao?"

"31, Your Highness."

"And how long have you been in service of the Fire Nation?"

It was information she was already aware of having gone extensively over his military records when he had first been assigned to the post. But it paid to get in the spirit of things, showing an interest in subordinates. She had read a scroll by a famed General that it fostered loyalty. 

"I signed up as soon as I could, Your Highness."

She continued to add to the list. "So you have seen combat?" 

He shifted uncomfortably."Yes, Your Highness. I was infantry before I was promoted."

"Have you ever seen command?" 

"I was Captain of a unit behind enemy lines before I was recalled to over see the imprisonment of...."

She brusquely him off. "So you are familiar with how to make acquisitions and inquiries with discretion?"

"I am, Your Highness."

Folding up the parchment, she activated a hidden lever inside the the box of writing utensils, retrieving a metal token from within the snug. "I wish you to do something for me!" 

He nodded.

She continued. "I want you to make inquiries as to everything on this list. The top three are of particular importance." she pressed the metal votive into his palm. "-I entrust this to you, so that you may gather on behalf of the Palace whatever means you deem necessary to get the job done as swiftly as possible. You will find coin at the Royal Bursars office, however, I advise against invoking my name as you may find it in certain circumstances a hindrance rather than a boon."

His eyes grew wide at the metal coin embossed with the seal of the Fire Lord. "But, but Your Highness."

Mimicking her Uncle, in his younger days, she encouraged. "Li Xiao, you have shown nothing but exemplary service and honor in your duty to the Fire Nation. And it is my hope that you shall continue to do so."

"I understand, Your Highness."

She watched him as he secreted the coin away and pushed the folded parchment in-between the gauntlet and his wrist making sure it was completely hidden.

"You may escort me to.... Where was it?"

"The hall of the Dancing Blossom, Your Highness."

She lightly rolled her eyes. It had been a place favored by their mother.

As he closed and secured all the doors and windows, Azula allowed herself a glance in the mirror. The gorget rode up a little low on her neck, it didn't quite sit right her shoulders and chest having lost conditioning, but hopefully it would be enough to deflect any attempt with a blade or projectile. As for the rest she would have to rely on her fearsome reputation acting as a deterant. Satisfied, she closed the door of the cupboard and locked the trunk before following Li Xiao, who waited patiently at the heavy double doors. 

Stepping out in front of her, his muscles bunched as he pushed them open. They were met with the tell tale insignia of Palace security flanking either side of the door. 

It was to be expected. 

_Of course she wouldn't be allowed to stroll her ancestral home unfettered._

She noticed white knuckles and narrowed eyes at her appearance, some caught between casting each other nervous glances and lingering on the armor peculiarly coupled with the functional outfit a high ranking noble.

For now, complacency and faux subservience would be her ally. Back erect and head raised proudly, she uttered with politeness and lacing her voice with sincerity. "Lead the way, gentlemen. I do hate to be late and it does not do to keep the Fire Lord waiting."

Taking off at a brisk pace, she smiled inwardly at how they trotted to keep up, trying to flank her yet not entirely sure of their formation. She breathed a minuscule sigh of relief when Li Xiao astutely brought up the rear.


	4. Chapter 4

.  
.

The Hall of the Dancing Blossom was aptly named. Its walls covered in vast murals depicting the Charlotte hued petals of the Jingocalyptus cavorting with Snapdragon pink of cherry blossoms. White bridges arched over meandering streams and women draped in traditional dress with paper parasols in red and yellow denoting their status, stood in repose on its banks.

Azula had once owned a similar parasol as a child and if memory served her correctly she had -in a fit of temper at being forced to partake in lessons of etiquette rather than being allowed to continue practicing firebending forms like her brother- turned it to kindling and burned it in the courtyard, much to her mother's chagrin and father's amusement.

During her Grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon's reign, this room had been used for breathtaking displays of dancing, firebending and music performed by the Royal courtesans and concubines that made up the ranks of the Imperial Wives; the entertainment provided for the benefit of visiting Princes and nobles.

The sharing of the finest alcoholic beverages and the smoking of long pipes would commence, as these almost ethereal creatures had moved casting a seductive spell, its glamour designed to ensnare and weaken the will of even the most pious of men. An age old tactic of luring them into a false sense of security before they were crushed at the negotiation table.

If any of these famed negotiators of old had cared to look up, they would have spied the serpentine dragons with wickedly sharp, long claws and scales glittering in golds fading to black tips snaking along the eaves and crawling down the pillars devouring all in their path, gleaning an incline of their fate before they had even begun.

Given its history, it struck Azula as an interesting choice, indeed.

In the center of what had once been the dance floor now sat a low wide cherry wood table flanked either side by soft cushions in embroidered silks. The raised dais where in the past the Fire Lord would have presided over the festivities remained empty and the channels of oil running along its edges remained unlit. However, lighting was provided by the flickering orange flames of the torches in cleverly hidden awnings or licked at the edges of the serpentine dragon's tongues overhead.

At the furthest corner of the table sat her Uncle, Iroh, two hands lifting a cup of tea, eyes closed in enjoyment. He wore the muted greens and light browns in the style customary of an Earth Kingdom citizen.

His grey hair seemed a shade lighter and thinner on top than when she had seen him last.

Stepping further into the room she came to a stop, greeting him with an incline of her head -just enough to as not to be seen as disrespectful- and a swift Fire Nation salute of balled fist with upright palm. "Uncle!"

Keeping her features neutral, her eyes darted into the corners and the long shadows cast by the pillars searching for any one who might be trying to conceal themselves.

The retired military General -the famed Dragon of the West turned Tea Master- continued to sip his tea. "Azula." laughter lines etched into the corners of his eyes deepened as he crinkled them. "Come try the tea, the Ginseng is exceptionally good today."

"I did not come here to discuss tea, Uncle." her delivery was sharp, but lacked the bite. 

She flipped a wisp of hair away from her forehead, taking the moment to cast her gaze away from him, feigning disinterest.

"Are you sure?...." he sounded genuinely disappointed, his look becoming almost as doleful as a Moose Sabre calf. 

It was their own charade in the many charades that Azula found herself participating in. She would pretend like she didn't care, he would attempt to draw her in with gentle encouragement or parted wisdom of old.

"No, Uncle."

Their fractured relationship had repaired somewhat but it had been far from easy.

Neither had been kind to the other in the past but like the swathe of scorched earth that marred the mangroves, remnants of the Phoenix King's failed flight, small buds of life anew had sprung from the ashes. 

They needed nurturing, nourishment and nudges of encouragement to curl in the right direction.

He had once described her as a bonsai tree and she had taken offense, refusing to accept his visitation and attend her tea lessons.

He began to prepare a fresh pot, flashing her sneaky glances as he gathered the utensils. He lifted up the various pots, squinting at the labels.

She in return watched him owlishly.

When Azula had first come under his tutelage she had been adverse to learning the mystic art form. Like a possum chicken to an Eelhound, he had dangled Zuko's ability in front of her as a lure to her competitive streak and uncontrollable need to best him and she had bitten.

She would never admit that she had practiced over and over in a bid to master it, subjecting the guards, the other patients and doctors to her foul concoctions until she could brew a passable cup in time for her Uncle's next visit.

After a number of disasters that ended in exploded tea pots, flash fires of frustration and impatience, and dramatic accusations of sabotage, she had finally learned there was a subtle sense of order, peace and accomplishment at the center of it all.

Iroh reached over to take the large ceramic jug of water, making a huge display of holding his side, loudly bemoaning. "Oh, my old bones... Aren't what they used to be." 

With a sigh of frustration and a light eye-roll she approached the table, taking the jug and pouring the necessary amount of water into the pot. Her eyes narrowed as he fussed and faffed leaning onto the role of old fuddy duddy. Both were aware that he could make the finest concoctions with his eyes closed. He continued the performance worthy of the lead in the Ember Island Players looking for his glasses, patting his sides and his pockets. He genially shrugged as if giving up, dipping his fingers in random jars of herbs and leaves.

Azula cringed at the seeming lack of method and how his selection of flavors would result in slop. 

_She wouldn't give in. Would serve himself right._

He hummed a merry tune as he worked. Azula inwardly gawking to the point she was fearful she might actually vomit at the mint in with the braunbark and haphazard sprig of dew grass.

She finally broke when he reached for the pomegranate. "You're doing it wrong...." looming over him with back to the dais, she commanded. "Step aside, Uncle!

In one smooth fluid elegant movement, she folded to her knees on a cushion beside him, taking over the preparation tipping out the contents of the cup and began lifting and turning the pots reading the labels, ignoring his knowing smirk when he sat back crossing his legs getting comfortable.

Fastidious in her methodology, she picked up and sniffed each one, replacing in the correct wicker worked cubby-holes those that offended her senses, muttering under her breath until she was satisfied with her selection of aromas. "Mint for clarity, Jasmine for tranquility and Fraulou for flavour."

"Well done, Azula."

"I did not ask for your praise, Uncle...." she breathed in feeling familiar tendrils in the depths of her stomach and lungs, lighting the small brazier with her finger tips, offering him a crooked smile. "-Until the task is complete and the finished product has been tested, at least."

The tea would be up to scratch of course, she had practiced enough, but accolades before accomplishments made her uneasy. It left avenues open to shame and humiliation.

She sat back on her heels, elegantly shifting into seiza style.

Beside her, Iroh retrieved a bag from under the table. "How was your journey?"

Noting the ebbs and flow of chi through her body, she remained focused. Concentrating on the exact heat needed so the water would not over boil, she replied. "Uneventful, Uncle."

"No trouble at the gate?"

"Nothing of consequence."

Small bubbles began to form along the bottom of the beige pot, clinging to the sides on their way up to the top, dancing on the surface. She could feel him thoughtfully regarding her like a trainer would a prize ostrich horse coming off winter about to commence training season. 

Iroh laid a Pai Sho board on the smooth polished cherry wood. Its wasn't accusatory, but tinged with gentle inquisition. "I heard you turned away the Palace servants?"

"They do not meet to my standards, Uncle."

He began placing beautifully carved tiles along the sides of the board. "How do you know unless you give them a chance, Azula? Many of them have been in the employ of the Palace for many years. Their wisdom and knowledge could benefit you greatly. Surely there are maybe one or two who might be of service?"

And that is exactly where in lay the issue.

_Did she want someone who had been 'in the family' so to speak? She hadn't been exactly the easiest or kindest of Mistresses in the past. And she was more than aware how the servants liked to enjoy wagging their venomous and vicious tongues._

"There are things I prefer to see to myself, Uncle, and my team are quite capable of taking care of the rest."

"Azula, there are certain things that you cannot be expected to attend to."

"If it is insisted that I must retain a retinue of staff, then I shall make my own selection at my own leisure."

The loud clacking of tiles tumbling on the table as he upended the bag, almost drowned out his muttered words. "Perhaps your little friend can help you choose?"

A tiny intake of air and the thump of a heartbeat. The constant fire at her fingertips guttered slightly, then flared a tiny blue spark and guttered again before returning to the steady minute flame faster than a blink of an eye.

The water in the teapot bubbled over like a rumbling volcano in unexpected spurts. She instinctively drew a minute amount of heat from the ceramic pot, cooling it to necessary the temperature to coax the water from the its violent outburst. She raised up on her knees to cover the barely discernible loss of control. 

Iroh suddenly found the crevices of the bag fascinating and began inspecting the insides, opening and closing the various pockets. He held up a small round disc in triumph, announcing with a beaming smile. "My lotus tile!"

-X-X-X-X

The sound of heavy doors opening and light armor clinking heralded the arrival of the Fire Lord and his Royal Guard -something Azula never thought she would be grateful for, but anything was a welcome distraction so she didn't have to acknowledge her Uncle's not so subtle suggestion.

Whilst decanting the boiling water into the ceramic cups Azula kept track of each soldier, who carried weapons and where they positioned themselves. Some remained by the pillars and others within striking distance of the table. Not a single one relaxed or took their eyes off her; some even visibly bristled when both she and Iroh went as if to get to their feet but were staved by Zuko. 

"Uncle, Azula, please, sit. There is no need." 

Iroh bowed his head whilst Azula merely pushed a cup towards her brotjher. The same over zealous captain who had thrown the volley of fire at the health facility went as if to snatch it up. Azula beat him.

Suspicion evident on his features she matched his steely gaze taking a long sip. With an amused smile she sighed. "Ahhh, most refreshing!"

A muscles worked at either side of his temples and Uncle Iroh hid his own smirk in his cup.

Azula demurely inclined her head offering out the cup to her brother. "I went to the liberty of anticipating your poison, Fire Lord."

The soldier bunched, hand going for his weapon. "Your Majesty!"

Hurriedly, Zuko took the cup chiding her, reproachfully. "Azula!.. _Please_ I implore you. Don't antagonize the men."

Patting her hair and inspecting her nails, her face overly innocent as sat back seiza style. "Dear brother, what ever do you mean?" 

From his seat on the cushions, continuing to layout the Pai Sho board, Iroh -ever the diplomat- added in his soft melodious voice. "You must forgive my niece. Her sense of humor is an acquired taste."

Azula could practically hear the Captain's teeth grinding like an Earth Bender practicing in the Grand Divide.

Zuko took a drink of the tea, the Royal Palace Guard caught between glaring at the princess and anxiously watching their charge. He pursed his lips and his eyebrows bunched reminding Azula of a constipated owl koala. He swallowed loudly, smacking his lips a little. "Is that Fraulou in with mint and ahhhh-" another sip. "Jasmine, perhaps?"

Iroh grinned broadly, his hands clapping in a flutter. "Well done, Nephew!... You and your sister's tea making abilities are my greatest accomplishment!" 

"Don't be such a ridiculous old fuddy duddy, Uncle!" 

"What?-" he moved a dark Cactus tile onto the board. "Can an old man not show pride in his children?" 

Placing a white tile into position, Zuko's face broke open wide into a warm smile whilst Azula bowed her head, under the table the thumb and forefinger of her right hand gently twisting the pinkie of her left.

"How are your accommodations? To your standards, I trust?" 

"They are quite adequate, dear brother."

Seeing he wasn't going to squeeze anything further from her, he began to select and arrange his tiles on the side of the board in readiness for his assault. They lapsed into silence, the clicking of the tiles on the board the accompanying orchestra as both men tried to outwit the other. Azula flinched when Zuko was about to put down a light blue air tile, trying to mount the famed Yangchen attack. 

_He was leaving his left flank exposed! Idiot!_

She coughed.

With his finger remaining on the tile he looked up at her and back at the board, sliding the tile to the left and right trying to make it look like a moment of indecision until she arched an eyebrow when he hit the correct square.

Iroh let out a loud exclamation. "Ho, ho, ho! Kuruk's defense! Sneaky, Nephew!"

The Water Tribe avatar had been a renowned Pai Sho player and if records where to be believed, quite unbeatable, his game playing ability one of the few things that stood out in a Avatar legacy that by all accounts left a lot to be desired.

"Well as much as I am enjoying this rather quaint family reunion, I severely doubt you brought me all this way to discuss how my brother needs constant positive reinforcement."

Azula noticed how Zuko winced a little at the slight barb.

Touching the headpiece that secured his Topknot and denoted his position, he announced. "Captain, I would like you and your men to secure the perimeter and remain outside."

"But your Majesty?" 

The Fire Lord snapped. "Will you _desist!_ Captain! " colour spread across Zuko's cheeks and the flames that illuminated the room flared. 

He didn't quite have the authoritative tone of command that his sister possessed, evident by his need to raise his voice for emphasis, however Azula found she was a little impressed that his voice didn't waiver or crack.

_My, my. How far you have come, little Zuzu!_

The soldiers retreated as was ordered; the jangle of metal and light armor, double time boots on floorboards ending in the sound of heavy doors closing.

Zuko rubbed at his temples and for the first time she saw the weight of his responsibility appearing through the cracks. Dark rings under his bloodshot eyes. Tense shoulders. Letting out a long deep resigned sigh, he poured himself more tea.

It felt like an out of body experience, but she asked. "How have you been sleeping, Dear Brother?"

Both Iroh and Zuko seemed taken aback by her uncharacteristic display of concern. And yes, once over child soldier, General Azula would have thought nothing of going for the soft underbelly, playing on his insecurities taunting him for the weakness of body and lack of psychological fortitude proving that he was an impotent Fire Lord at best.

But Adult Crown Princess Azula knew that there was truth to the saying _**Heavy is the Crown**_ and how easily that weight could shift if the load bearing walls had any weakness, cracks and fissures breaking apart like the most delicate of shale; cascading and eventually crushing the bearer into oblivion from which few could ever return.

"I haven't..." he regarded her dolefully both hands wrapped around the cup, asking quietly. "How did you?"

Azula flipped a strand of hair out of her face. "It was never my _duties_ that kept me up at night." she ignored the curious glance she received from her uncle and the hint of pity from her brother. "May we move on before I die of boredom or fuddy duddy here gets the urge to start braiding flowers in our hair and singing Secret Tunnel."

"Hey, Secret Tunnel is a good song!"

"Yes, if you are wastrel who believes in the power of tsunki horn circles and prayer."

Scratching his beard under his chin as he contemplated his next Pai Sho move, Iroh offered. "Prayer and tsunki horn circles are not to be sniffed at. Many generals of note have found peace and clarity in the gentler arts, Azula."

And she knew he was right but she would be damned to admit it out loud that in the facility she had grown to welcome the visits by the old Guru who would lead her in guided meditation and encouraged contemplation in the way once championed by the Air Nomad monks, their genteel ways and culture almost lost to history. 

But loudly pronounced affirmations and garbled nonsensical colloquialisms, passed off as nuggets of spiritual wisdom by wandering hippies who imbibed cactus juice, she drew the line at. "Next you'll be telling me I need to make my aura pinker!"

"It was never _my_ place to encourage that." muttered the old man, sliding a tile onto the board.

Zuko nearly inhaled his tea. The illumination in the room getting a little brighter when Azula fixed her Uncle with a fierce glare, who looked as innocent as a juvenile acolyte in service of the Fire Sages.

Smoothly, Zuko interjected before she decided to incinerate the tea shop owner by placing a scroll on the table. "I need you to look into this matter of my behalf." he pushed the scroll towards her. Waiting for her to open it and read it. "This is the first task I wish you to complete."

Golden eyes roved over the parchment. Written in kartouches that looked as if a possum chicken had danced across its surface was a list of names. Some of the surnames were instantly recognizable being of aristocratic or noble bloodlines and famed soldiers.

She scanned the list and looked at her brother. "What exactly are you asking of me?" 

Gone was the insecure young boy replaced with a mature man much older than his years and beside him his loyal advisor returned her look with a grave stare. Zuko steepled his fingers, molten eyes never leaving his sister's. "There have been disturbing rumors of late, of people lending their support to those who wish to destabilize the already fractious peace."

"And you wish to use me as bait?" 

Azula picked up the sound of silk rubbing off silk, how the mangled flesh of his scarred cheek crinkled as he did his best to hide a minuscule grimace.

He continued. "We want you to conduct an investigation, ferret out the instigators, if there are in fact any. That list is merely a starting point. Find out were their loyalties truly lie."

Her Uncle spoke. "You understand that your brother can be no where near this?"

Both her brother and uncle remained immovable, but Zuko couldn't match her gaze choosing instead to focus on a point to her left, the silence swelling with an unspoken answer. Azula licked her lips and narrowed her eyes allowing the parchment to fall to the table's surface, stating matter a factly. "You want me to do your dirty work?" 

Zuko began. "I wouldn't put..."

Iroh replied grave and matter a fact. "Yes."

In deep contemplation, brow furrowed, her finger tip traced the kartouches idly.

The request hadn't been wholly unexpected being it was no secret that she excelled where her brother did not, but the speed of which she was being tasked with the matter, barely having time to cool her heels or settle _was_ surprising. He had never quite had the stomach nor the patience for the darker arts of politics, nor the scope for the grand games of chess at play in the shadowy undercurrent of the Caldera.

If it came to light and a purge was indeed needed, he would come out looking like a paragon of virtue, shining honor intact, whilst she.....

_What did it matter, anyway?_

There were many ways to serve the Fire Nation and the Crown, not all of them exactly pleasant but no less necessary.

"Azula?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't feel..."

The Crown Princess smiled. "Oh, I never said I would not do it... I just wanted to be clear." rising to her knees, she leaned over the table. "I assume expediency is needed as unrest is threatening to spill over into nearby territories and you wish to get ahead of it before others begin following suit?" 

She moved one of Zuko's tiles, noting the way her brother swallowed.

Iroh moved one of his own tiles. "The Fire Lord and his council cannot comment."

She moved another tile back feigning a retreat. "Then it begs the question. What is there to be gained? Who stands to benefit?"

Familiar tendrils of excitement began to creep through her veins like sparks of lightening. 

Taking her lure, Iroh moved his lotus tile claiming her cactus and blossom tile. "It would be most certainly interesting to know."

She feigned disappointment at her loss, making what looked like a brash move to counter. "And am I allowed to conduct this investigation as I see fit?"

"Within reason.-" Zuko replied. "You will deliver your findings to either me or Uncle, personally."

Iroh claimed more of her tiles and territory. She hovered over the board. "So no public burnings then?"

She took great pleasure in how Iroh's eyes went wide and how Zuko gasped. " _Azula!_ No!" 

She pursed her lips playfully. "Zuzu, you're no fun!" out of the deep right, she moved her Unagi tile claiming his White Lotus. Smiling widely she announced. "I win, Uncle!"

In one fluid movement, she flicked a spark of flame at the scroll, unfolded elegantly and noted the baffled shock on Iroh's face as he intently scoured the board. Moving off, she threw over her shoulder. "Send me all the information you have gathered thus far. And I mean _all_!" making the door, she rested one hand on the handle. "- Oh and Uncle!" He looked up in confusion. "- That is referred to as the Ba Sing Se Gambit!"

"I've never heard of it!" he exclaimed. "Who pioneered it?"

"That would be Me!"

She left the room.

In-between the two men, on the table, the scroll curled in on itself turning to ash.


	5. Chapter 5

.  
.  
.  
She rose with the sun. 

It had been something she had never quite shaken, even in the institution. She would always feel it creeping over the horizon, a calling snaking through her veins she could never ignore -tendrils reaching from the other side intent on swallowing the cool night whole- causing a disquiet in the furthest reaches of her soul.

To ignore it would only result in her tossing and turning and a mounting frustration that no amount of art therapy or meditation could quell, turning into a foul humor that would not be subdued.

She had never understood how teenage Mai or Zuko could sleep in, grumbling and complaining about needing more sleep and pulling the blankets back over their heads. Ty Lee had been a morning person on principal, but even she had never risen before the sun was truly on its way to banishing the night, its burning rays dispelling its feeble attempts to linger.

Sunrise caused an itch under the ex General's skin, a mixture of excitement skirting on addiction and if not seen to would fester manifesting in twitches.

More often than not she would stand under the deep blue canopy -as impatient as an shirshu with a quarry on its nose- bearing witness to how her hot breath curled like a dragon of legend, how the stars overhead winked their goodbyes to go where it is that stars go and the crescent smile of Yue lightly kissed the world, laying in wait for the Master of her element to imbue her with its blessing.

Since childhood, Azula's training routine had been as constant as the Avatar cycle and to her, just as sacred.

Being back in the Palace made it far worse.

She punched and kicked, flipped and somersaulted until her muscles burned from the exertion -intent on brushing aside the pain of the brutal punishment- concentrating on keeping her mind focused searching for clarity. Each time controlling her _chi_ just at the last second so as not to erupt into flame her hands or feet. When the energy was too much, she would sink them in the cool waters of the fountain pool watching as its smooth surface became volatile with the abuse of her heat.

And she would begin the routine a new. 

Now her chosen control lay in lack of production rather than the magnificent displays of her youth that could crack stone, turn metal to liquid and its brightness be seen from the sky over the Caldera.

Dabbing at the perspiration on her skin with a towel, her lips moved absently as she read a scroll committing the images of movements to memory. It had not been cheap to acquire and when she was done she fully intended to return it to its rightful place once she had mastered the maneuvers.

_No doubt a certain Water Tribe peasant would accuse her of theft when she did. But that was a problem for future Azula_

Scooping a quick handful of water, she allowed herself just enough to stave her burgeoning thirst before wiping her face with the towel and tossing it haphazardly aside. Returning to the middle of the secluded courtyard, she played her ritual -balled palm underneath flat upright hand bowing low as if to a Sifu. 

Then she commenced moving. 

Light feet shifting beneath her, moving slowly but fluid from one set of steps to the next, with arms behind her back. 

This wasn't an art built for brute force or exerting one's will, but rather a dance of the opposite.

There was no way that she had the momentum to perform the last flourish. But it wasn't a move that was beyond her expertise being similar in nature to one that she had mastered in childhood. Instead, she fell forward on her hands, face inches from the ground, swinging her legs free in a kick. She flipped from one hand to the other, keeping a tight circle as her legs fought off imagined assailants, using the weight and momentum to carry her. 

She kept it up for six _bik-boks_ of the shishi-odoshi before her arms began to shake from the strain; her athletic prowess a disappointing fraction of what it once was. She risked turning it into a quick handstand springing to her feet. Running across the yard, Azula flung herself into a series of flips and handsprings, arcing through the air, feeling weightless and free. 

At the far East corner of the yard a flock of birds startled, screeching in warning, the simultaneous beat of their wings drowning out the pump of blood in her ears. 

Azula instinctively landed in a defensive firebending stance pathways of chi coursing through her body, feral eyes scanning the rooftops of the walls that bordered the courtyard, searching for the would be assailant. In the sky the flock circled back, hooting their displeasure at their disturber before veering off and claiming a far safer roost, their plumage still visible in the foliage.

Taking it as a sign that, that would be enough for today, Azula collected her belongings and headed back to her rooms.

Padding bare foot over the wooden veranda, she pulled her jet black hair out of its loose knot allowing it to flow freely down her back and tucking it behind her ears.

She noted the inviting cool crisp looking water of the large pond. So clear she could make out the tiny minnows and colourful Koi flitting under its surface, trying to hide in the shade of the gargantuan green water lilies.

Passing by one of her guards, she nodded, who returned the greeting. "Anything to report?"

"No, Your Highness."

Li Xiao, having not returned from his errand, her current security team consisted of guards who were either young or inexperienced in the ways of Palace security -their previous training consisting of keeping people in rather than out. They needed to be put through their paces and it would seem sooner rather than later. 

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Casting her gaze back at the tree, she peered at it trying to see into the depths of branches laden with healthy summer leaves. Finding nothing obvious, she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

The overly large man -who could crush her with one paw if the urge took him- looked like he was about to burst from holding himself to attention, his chest puffed out as if he was holding his breath. She was almost certain she spied perspiration beginning to seep from under his helmet. 

"Ping Yeng, isn't it?" 

His eyes widened a fraction. He was no Li Xiao, yet he had to give him credit as he kept his eyes forward. "Yes, Your Highness."

"As you were."

She most definitely didn't imagine the sigh of relief that escaped him when she walked away and into the cool shade of her apartment, sliding the door closed behind her.

-X-X-X-X

Stripping out of her sweat drenched clothing and carefully replacing the scroll in the lacquered wardrobe out of sight, she entered the washroom and was dismayed to find that the thing she had requested still hadn't arrived putting her in rather a quandary. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a fresh towel and a wash cloth and slipped into a clean, light silken robe before heading back out on to the squeaking veranda. "Ping Yeng. You may go check the perimeter, I wish for a guard to be stationed at those two corners." she indicated with her fingers. "Just whilst I bathe." 

The guard's face flushed a deep red, and he stammered. "A...as... you wish, Your Highness."

With her back to him, she parted her robe.

In the past, to gaze upon the naked form of a female member of the Royal household would result in the offender having their sight claimed. 

But in the institution, privacy had been a luxury that not even her title could afford and she had grown to be more than comfortable with a lack of modesty.

"I do not wish to be disturbed, unless I call." 

The material cascaded down her pale back with a soft swish, landing on the wood of the veranda in a pool.

Feeling the ridges of the wood under her feet, she curled them round the edges. 

From the right, the dense leaves on the branches of the tree rustled in a way that Azula suspected had nothing to do with the gentle breeze playing at their edges.

Reaching for the sky itself, she stretched, elongating her pale lithe body until she heard a minuscule crack.

Toes securing a grip on the surface and thighs bunching, Azula dived.

Remaining under the water, she snaked her hands out flipping her legs like a dolphin until she was far out, only breaking the surface when she was at the other side hidden in the shady grotto created by the dense hanging branches of a Willow tree.

Her beloved Koi fish flittered close, curious at the new addition. On the bank, a mother turtle duck with her brood, quacked and ruffled her feathers at the rude intrusion only settling down when she was quiet sure that the Princess was no immediate threat.

Still not entirely appeased, the turtle duck hopped into the water encouraging her young to follow, giving an ornery hiss when one inquisitive duckling veered off to investigate and Azula flicked the water to send it back. With a toss of its head, the turtle duck gave one last loud _quack_ before flouncing off in a way that would do a Dowager Empress proud, her brood following close behind her parting the water in a V. The princess tried not to be insulted, given her track record, and for a fleeting moment she wondered if the protective mother was a descendant of the turtle duck she had once tried to sink like a Water Tribe naval vessel with a loaf of bread.

Taking her time, Azula played with the fish, who nibbled her fingers and surrounded her like tiny water pups. Only when she was satisfied she was clean did she swim back, pulling her naked body up out of the water, dripping dark on the wooden veranda. Wrapping the towel around her slight frame, the princess noted how neither guard attempted a sneak peak, one even went so far as to turn about and whistle a jaunty tune.

Casting the tree in the courtyard a barely discernible glance, she slid back the entrance door. 

A delicate hint of a scent wafted towards her on the breeze created by an air current. 

Breathing in deep, she froze, blooding running cold and her stomach dropping like a stone when her eyes landed on the surface of the table. In its center lay a small bouquet of white Chrysanthemums.

Without looking away from them, she called. "Ping Yeng!"

His heavy footfalls caused the Sparrowkeet floorboards to screech. 

_Always good know that he would never be able to sneak up on her._

Standing at well over six foot and with the physique worthy of an Earthbender, his solid mass almost blocked out all the light, leaving only the dapples through the mess at the windows to illuminate the room. 

"Your Highness, is everything ok?"

Her fingers reached out, playing lightly over the soft fabric like petals of the flowers. "Has anyone been in my room?"

"No, Your Highness."

"And there have been no deliveries?"

"No, Your Highness." 

Child soldier Azula would have incinerated him where he stood and she bit back the urge to, instead she visibly pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a small sigh, exasperation creeping into her voice. "Ping Yeng?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"What are _these?_."

"Flowers, Your Highness."

"And what are they doing on my table?"

"Looking pretty, Your Highness?"

Slowly, in her head she went through the list of Avatars working backwards. _Aang, the merciful Great Grandfather Roku, Kyoshi of the Unrelenting, Kuruk the Idiot, Yangchen the Wise._

She rubbed a finger over her forehead, waving a hand. "Ping Yeng!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Go get me a vase!"

He lumbered off.

_The sooner Li Xiao returned, the better._

-X-X-X-X

Setting off through the Royal Citadel with the infernal Palace security on her heel, she skirted by the kitchens in search of food. 

_Maybe their was some merit to Uncle's suggestion after all?_

Spotting an attendant she recognized as a far flung aristocrat whose family had fallen on hard times carrying a tray of food, she barked. "Where is that going?" 

The crockery on the tray began to tinkle, as the woman's hands went white knuckled on the handles. "The Lady Mai, Crown Princess!"

It came out as barely a squeak. 

Azula tapped a finger on her chin, inspecting the contents on the tray. Her voice was as silken and syrupy as the tea Mai enjoyed. "How fortunate!"

_If it was going to Zuko then she might have thought twice about it, but Mai?_

_Mai wasn't exactly hated. Well, definitely not enough to try to assassinate at any jade road._

Spotting the succulent looking split open and peeled mango -one of her old friend's favorites if memory served- she took a peevish glee in selecting it and biting into the sweet pulpy flesh, watching how the attendant managed a crestfallen look.

Turning away, she set off only to turn about. "Wait a second!"

The attendant's hands shook uncontrollably, tea slopping over from the delicate cup. Gripping the mango in her teeth, Azula grabbed a handful of what looked like confectionery morning biscuits infused with sugared sweetfruit rinds and the cup of tea. speaking round the fruit. "If eee omplains. oo an ell er I oook em!"

The attendant took off like a shot back in the direction of the kitchens. 

Looking around for somewhere to put them, Azula beckoned over one of the Palace security, pressing the biscuits into his instinctively cupped hands. Taking the mango out of her mouth, she said. "Make yourself useful. Carry that for me, won't you?"

She took pleasure in how he scowled, looking at the other guards, only to receive a shrug from one and deliberate avoidance from the others.

_Most certainly interesting, indeed._

Meandering through the Palace, she took the long route to her intended destination, casually eating and drinking her ill gotten gains. Down the Hall of the Venerable Ancestors -as she had always referred to it- the stern faces of relatives long past glowering down at her, she availed the guards of small anecdotes pertaining to each individual. 

There was one up ahead that looked to be abandoned, paint cracked and peeling with the hair style and forehead of the intended still visible, and she chose to take a detour, veering off towards the Red Sun plaza making a big fuss about leaving the tea cup on the steps where a servant would find it. 

Out of the periphery of her vision, she caught a hint of saffron colored fabric from round the edge of a wide pillar. 

Often used for military displays, the wide plaza offered no cover. 

_Like to see you follow me now!_

Flameo footing it, she jogged down the steps. In a bid to mask her true intentions, she called out, jovially. "Skip skip, gentlemen and gentleladies, keep up! I have important business on behalf of the Fire Lord to attend to." 

With a jangle of light armor and slap of sandals off masonry, they careened down the steps after her.

Making the other side, she pulled open the door to the Hall of Reverence, ignoring how servants who were cleaning and polishing dropped their utensils bowing lowly or how some dropped to their knees prostrating themselves.

"Carry on!"

She paid no attention to the flabbergasted looks on their faces, continuing out through a door and along another wide corridor until she spied what looked like a narrow opening with an intricately crafted mechanism.

"Would one of you be so kind as to do me the honors?"

"Crown Princess?" One of the guards asked.

Nibbling on a biscuit, she replied. "I need one of you to firebend at the mechanism...Unless, of course, you want me to do it?"

"What is it?" Another asked, suspiciously. 

"The Royal Archives!" Azula stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the Fire Nation. 

Hesitantly, one stepped forward, getting herself in to a firebending stance.

The soldier used far too much flame and lacked finesse in Azula's opinion, but it didn't stop the mechanism from letting out a strained whine and tell tale _clunks_ when it opened.

The pathway was narrow with shallow steps winding down, grey stone work giving way to reddish brown and darker hues and eventually oily black. The guards used their firebending to ignite the torches just ahead. Gusts of wind whipped up from below almost threatened to extinguish them. Coming round the last spiral, Azula could see the tell tale robes of the Archivists. She had often wondered how they always seemed to appear as if by magic. 

Making the floor, she approached and gave each one the salute of the Fire Nation. Turning on her heel, she addressed the Palace guards. "It has been most enjoyable, but alas this is where I leave your custody. I assure you that I am in good hands." 

"Oi, wait a minute!"

"Yes?"

"You can't go in there without us!" 

"Yes, I can." 

She looked at the Archivists who nodded. One rasped, sounding like the spirits of the dead. "Only those of Royal Lineage, those who have sworn the oath or carry the seal may enter."

One of the guards held up their badge. "How about this?"

"I'm afraid not!" Azula grinned. "You are more than welcome to wait....though I might be quite some time."

Turning their backs in order to keep their secrets, the Archivist's activated the mechanisms needed. 

Stepping backwards though the door, Azula watched the irate guard's faces until it began to close, wearing a grin the citizen's of the lowest parts of the Caldera might refer to as 'shit eating.'

With a satisfied sigh, she set off on the next leg of her journey.

-X-X-X-X-

Down here in the catacombs it was devoid of moisture, as hot and dry as the Si Wong desert. It was comforting to know that hadn't changed. She passed by alcoves full of urns, some wicker, some stone, others metal. The level of intricacy and craftsmanship denoting wealth, prestige or elevation. 

As a child and young teenager, Azula had never really enjoyed the pathways to the archives, only coming down here to prove her bravery and lack of fear to her peers as any future General was expected to do. Mai had always claimed to enjoy it, something about it suiting her aesthetic; whatever by Agni that had meant. And Ty Lee....

Well, Ty Lee had whined and complained, gripping Azula's arm or squeezing hold of her hand, the contact that had seemed to burn way hotter than the fire that the young Princess could produce. 

She would press herself as close to Azula as she could, making her swallow in a way that always had the fledgling soldier blaming it on the air whilst avoiding the far too knowing and sly look of the Governor's daughter.

In the flickering torch light, she fancied she could almost see the silhouettes on the walls of their childhood selves laughing and shrieking as she claimed she had put a spider in Ty Lee's hair when the confusion of the other girl's closeness became too much to bear, or how she had quietly mumbled apologies in the acrobat's ear in a soft tone -reserved only for Ty Lee and no one else- when the Princess's chest twisted in a way she didn't understand at huge grey eyes brimming with tears and hurt.

In those moments, Mai had always gone ahead never seeing how lips pressed feather light against soft cheeks or how Ty Lee would bury her face in the crook of Azula's collarbone. Or how pale tapered fingers lightly played with baby hairs at the nape of a delicate neck or how Azula had closed her eyes, breathing in the smell that soothed her.

Shaking off the memory that did not do well to dwell upon, Azula kicked at a stone, cringing a little as it bounced down the corridor ringing out in a mocking echo. 

Wanting to create a distance from the specters of her past, she made haste, grateful when she made it to the huge cavern with stacks rolling out as far as the eye could see. Winking lanterns dotted in regimented formation guided the would be researcher to their entrances.

The Royal Archives, were exactly that. Within its shelves and alcoves the heritage of the Fire Nation was stored. Here could be found the minutes of every meeting taken. The gifts of every King, Emporer, Abbot, Chieftain and noble ever bestowed that wasn't on display in the Citadel. 

Every family of notes river of lineage, their accomplishments and failings painstakingly written and stored. 

Strange phenomenon documented. 

Great works of literature and art tended to and treated with the utmost respect and veneration. Dark secrets, lies and nefarious deeds kept from prying eyes. 

To take the oath of the Archivist was a calling for life and to be accepted into its alumnae an honor beyond the realms of Generals and glory claimed in battle. She had, when she was really little and far before she knew the role into which she was to be groomed, had wanted to be an Archivist. 

Her father and uncle had laughed, her mother had smiled, her grandfather had scowled -but then he had always scowled- and Lu Ten had poked her in the ribs, but her grandmother, Ilah had brought her down and in her quiet patient way had explained what lay beneath. 

Where _true_ power lay.

"Learn all that you can, little Orchid. Knowledge is your ally. Let history be your teacher!"

But everything changed when the Earth Kingdom had pushed back. 

Her grandmother died, Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten had been sent off to the frontlines and her firebending lessons had intensified on emergence of her prodigy status.

Coming to the lectern, behind which stood what could be mistaken for the spirit possessed remains of one of the skeletons back in the catacombs encased in Archivist robes, she offered a tight smile. 

"Ah, Azula." the Archivist on duty began, only the strict hierarchy of the Archivists carried weight here. "It has been quite some time...I had heard rumor of your return to the Citadel and wondered how long it would be before you graced us with a visit."

"Less than a moon cycle." she flippantly replied. 

A wheezing chuckle escaped the hood. "Of course, of course. No surprises there... What is it you wish to search for today?.....It is day, right?"

"It is!"

"Good...Very good." a skeletal hand covered in parchment thin skin, through which Azula could see the sluggishly pulsing veins, handed out a vial of oil. The Archivist hesitated. "You remember the rules?"

"Of course, Archivist."

The robed skeleton asked suspiciously. "Your friends aren't with you?"

"No, Archivist."

The hand finally relinquished the vial of oil. "If you need anything..."

Quickly sweeping the vial into the palm of her hand, she replied. "I know where everything is, Archivist...Thankyou."

Backing up, she gave the robed figure a low bow before turning tail and heading off into the depths and comfort of the stacks in giddy excitement almost unbecoming of a royal.

At the center of the main avenue long tables were set out. On each sat medium sized unlit lanterns made of metal and glass, rolls of fresh unmarred parchment, writing utensils and carry cases. Grabbing what she needed, she lit the lantern. Swinging by the Citadel's sorting area, she selected a few scrolls with the correct colored tape attached, quickly glancing at the contents before replacing them and heading off in the opposite direction. 

She had no idea how long she had been scouring the dusty walkways, making sure to light the lanterns of the ones she walked long only to blow them out once she emerged -a harsh lesson learned after a rather terrifying ordeal as a small child becoming separated from her grandmother- but when the carry case was fit to bursting she allowed her feet to carry her further into the cavern's depths to her favorite place. Engrossed in scroll as she walked, she navigated by feel alone. 

The only indication that she was aware the outside world existed was when she faltered in her course at an unexpected and uncharacteristic dislodgement of dust that sprinkled down from above, peppering her hair and shoulders.

It has often been said that when One sits in a place where history collides, that time and space can become distorted. The fabric of the world becomes thin sharing its energy with that of the spirit world beyond. And between the stacks of the archives it was never more true, time in measurement of pages read rather than the journey of the sun. 

Azula sat cross legged on the dusty floor of the archives, surrounded by various scrolls and wads of parchment gathering research, scribbling notes in perfect handwriting on a separate piece. Beside her sat the hand-lantern for illumination, with a medium sized flame encased in metal and glass to avoid any unfortunate accidents. 

She heard a dainty sneeze from up in the eaves of the scroll shelf. Without looking up from the page, Azula called out. "Are you lost?"

There came an instantly recognizable feminine reply, that caused Azula's tummy to flip and flutter. "I'm not lost... I'm just taking my time finding my way out." 

Azula was unable to control the soft small smirk at the almost churlish insistence. She tried not to sound too hopeful or eager. "Would you like to wait until I am finished and we can both find our way out together?"

It wasn't as if the owner of the voice had much of a choice unless they wished to disturb and incur the wrath of the Archivists. 

Ty Lee poked her head over the lip of the gargantuan shelf, braid dangling. For a moment, she looked caught between staying or leaving. Azula let go of a breath she hadn't known she had been holding when the acrobat neatly flipped in a flurry of bright saffron, landing cat light on her feet. Taking her time she sat down, leaving a fair distance between herself and the Crown Princess.

Azula tried to concentrate on the long roll of open parchment in her lap with her heart hammering in her chest, casting Ty Lee furtive glances from out of the corner of her eye. Whilst pretending to read the kartouches and names that refused to stick, she observed how Ty Lee drew her saffron clad knees to her chest, nervously picking the pattern at the cuffs of her pants. The gymnast turned her head, resting it on her knees, watching the princess with those huge saucer like warm grey eyes. 

Azula softly said. "I'm not going to firebend at you..." she added, as dryly as the skin of the old men who oversaw this crypt of a place, "- If I did, this whole place would go up like a tinderbox. And I wouldn't want to be responsible for the eradication of the nations rich and illustrious history.

Ty Lee continued to pull at the pattern. "If you did, would it be such a great loss? We could always make a fresh start...Everyone deserves one."

Azula pondered the loaded double meaning and she wondered how anyone could possibly write off the astute gymnast as merely nothing but a pretty face. "Wasn't it Avatar Roku who said, that 'To forget the mistakes of One's past is to invite repetition in the future'?"

Ty Lee crinkled her button nose like a Rabberoo, rubbing at it with a finger in a way that made Azula's heart squeeze. "I dunno, was never really any good at history."

Azula licked her lips and found them dry. In a bid to hide it, she replied. "That's because you always copied off Mai."

"Only because you wouldn't let me copy off you."

Azula leveled her gaze. "If I allowed you to copy, however were you going to learn?"

"Why did I need to bother when I had you or Mai?"

"That is the point of education, Ty Lee. To learn!"

Ty Lee went crossed eyed, focusing on her wrinkling nose followed by a yet another delicate sneeze. The tiny _kachoo_ sound echoed round the cavernous stacks. Removing a finely embroidered handkerchief from her pocket, Azula leaned towards Ty Lee, offering it out. The gymnast flinched causing Azula to freeze. 

Their eyes met.

For a brief moment the ex-child soldier had forgotten their history. It had almost felt like old times, but the way Ty Lee's eyes were wide and shimmering with a hint of fear -that disappeared as quickly as it had arrived- reminded the princess that Avatar Roku's words had weight and had become a respected proverb for a reason.

Curling the end of her long braid, Ty Lee stammered. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Princess?"

Tossing the handkerchief a little closer, Azula retreated to her original position, swallowing the hurt in her tone and replacing it with faux brightness that sounded far to brittle and fragile in the vast space. "It is quite alright...It isn't as if I did nothing to deserve it."

A heavy uncomfortable silence grew between the pair. The princess resumed reading, keeping her features fixed when Ty Lee cautiously reached across the space and retrieved the abandoned handkerchief, picking it up with her barefoot.

She once again felt herself come under the ex-Kyoshi warriors unfathomable and confusing scrutiny as Ty Lee wiped her nose and pocketed the square piece of cloth. 

Trying to ignore how the lingering gaze burned -almost harsher than the flame of a King to the skin of an innocent prince as punishment- she scrunched her brow in concentration. After ten minutes of her skin prickling and stippling with sweat, Azula broke, murmuring. "You are staring."

Ty Lee suddenly found the the ends of her long braid fascinating , flicking and picking at them. "You're wearing your armor." It bordered on accusatory. 

"A necessary precaution. Nothing more."

Ty Lee shot her a wane smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, that even in this low light Azula could see.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Is it comfortable?"

"Not really.-" Azula shifted awkwardly under its weight. "It does not fit correctly."

The gymnast's grin turned genuine. "It _does_ look a little wonky." Another long drawn out pause. In the past Ty Lee's long gaps between sentences were mistaken for lack of intelligence, but Azula had found that was far from the truth, "- Why don't you take if off?- " Ty Lee looked up and down the empty stacks that ended in darkness at the furthest reaches. "- Surely, you're safe in here?"

Casting a cursory glance in the gymnast's direction, Azula murmured. "I would prefer not to."

Ty Lee knitted her eyebrows in a sad frown biting the inside of her cheek, uttering a soft. "oh."

With one fingertip, the ex-Kyoshi warrior began to draw swirls and loops in the dust on the floor, each one a near flawless miniature creation of the elements. She began, stilted -her tone as mournful as a lone snow wolf separated from its pack in the Northern Water tribe tundra. "I did visit you....You know?" 

Azula stiffened, closing her eyes and tried to remember the calming techniques the Guru had taught her. 

She did not want this conversation, though she understood it was unavoidable. 

_Not now!_

She was not ready to run the risk of opening up old wounds that no suture could hold together, fearful of the blood that might seep from inbetween the weakly grafted closed punctures, as deep as a Sun Warriors trapping pit. No matter how many times over the years she had practiced this speech, going over and over what she might say if given half a chance.

It had ranged from scathing lashings coupled with images of a sobbing, begging Ty Lee as she slammed closed the door to an oubliette and tossed a way the key, her maniacal cackling echoing off the walls, to witty retorts back and forth, full blown images of sitting on the throne and watching Ty Lee burn at the stake, to softer admonishments and pleas for Ty Lee to forgive her until her voice was hoarse and she emerged from them with an aching chasm in her chest weeping into her bedroll in the dead of night. 

All of that practice was for nought in the face of this woman who once over she might of considered a lover -though she had been far from capable of such things back then- and she found she was woefully ill prepared; no matter how much they both desperately needed it to heal. 

And yet she couldn't find the words to stop her. 

Ty Lee swirled the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. "- I don't know if you remember?"

_Azula did._ And she cared not to recollect. 

_Not here. Not in her most sacred of places._

Azula was sure that the Archivist's had already written her history. Her shelf being paltry and littered with failings. A cautionary tale to those that would come after. Her one true shining moment littered with scorn, entitled, 

**'The Butcher of Be Sing Se.'**

No doubt followed by the gripping sequel of her spectacular fall from grace. 

**'The Fire Lord that Never Was.'**

And she did not wish to utter them into existence beneath the portrait of her Grandmother, whose accomplishments stretched out before her in the shelves where she found comfort. 

She did not want to mar them with the memory of shame and dishonor. 

"Ty Lee?"

"Yes, Zula."

The use of the affectionate pet name made her question all the more difficult to ask.

"Can we discuss this later?...This evening...If you do not already have plans, of course?"

With the palm of her hand Ty Lee wiped away the beautiful art of the Avatar cycle, curling in on herself. 

Azula sniffed, eyes beginning to water at the broken quality to Ty Lee's voice. 

"Promise?"

And for the first time since stolen kisses in a make shift tent that threatened to collapse on top of them surrounded by a forest, in the far off reaches where the Palace didn't matter, Azula meant it with all sincerity. 

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

.  
.  
.

They had parted in the archives with Ty Lee making sure that their promise still stood, before disappearing in a series of neat flips and tumbles over the tops of the shelves and bookcases, a dash of saffron up in the dark shadows of the eaves only after Azula made assurances she fully intended to keep it. 

Not wishing to dogged by the Imperial Palace guards, Azula had chosen a path discovered in childhood. She had been pleased to find it was still serviceable yet thick with cobwebs from disuse. A small flicker of flame had fixed the issue and she had emerged from behind an ornate carving with a light film of dust on her highly polished boots and armour, culminating in scaring the spirits out of a member of the Palace cleaning staff who had the unfortunate luck to bump into the garish apparition.

-X-X-X-X-

On arrival back to the sanctuary of her residence, she was pleased to find correspondence needing her immediate attention. Gathering it she left instruction she was not to be disturbed unless it was something of grave importance. Closing the door to her sleeping quarters, she had lit the lamps, taken a seat at the desk and had commenced reading.

Dapples of light danced on the floor and the furniture occasionally blocked out by a soldier vigilantly strolling the perimeter, the Sparrowkeet boards chirping its chorus.

Li Xiao had succeeded in ferreting out some things on the list, one of which had been locked in a disused room in the Palace and rather astutely the Captain of her security had sent it to be cleaned. It should arrive in a matter of days. Other things on the list would have to be sourced from elsewhere.

Petals scattered to the four corners carried on winds of circumstance and decision. 

It was to be expected really, given the amount of time that had passed. Of course whilst she had been in the institution the world and its people had carried on without her, no matter how much as a young teenager she had believed the world revolved around her chosen by the very Gods themselves. 

_Getting back in the saddle would have to wait a little longer, so it would seem._

Another scroll, Li Xiao had diligently documented snippets of information she might find of interest. She arched an intrigued eyebrow at previously unknown revelations and smirked at others that had played out exactly how she had predicted.

Between finger and thumb, she incinerated them having no wish to leave any evidence. 

Nestled within the pile of numerous scrolls sent by her brother and uncle, one that was smaller with a seal and ribbon system Azula did not recognize caught her eye.

Breaking the seal with a finger nail, she tipped the tiny scroll into her hand then carefully unfurled it.

The handwriting was as spiky as its author.

It simply read. _**"Touch my breakfast again and I shall not hesitate to shank you! Crown Princess or Not!**_.

Azula read it two more times, letting out a loud cackling laugh.

The Sparrowkeet floorboards out on the veranda silenced for a long moment before squeaking in quick succession as if the guard on duty suddenly decided it was best to patrol elsewhere.

-x-x-x-x-

Whilst she began to work through the various scrolls from within the Citadel, her nails tapped out a staccato on the desk's surface, hand slowly migrating of its own free will towards the base of the flower filled vase. Deep in contemplation, staring unseeing at nothing in particular, her fingers sought solace, occasionally stroking the fabric like petals of the white Chrysanthemums and she smelled the perfumed aroma that permeated through her quarters. 

Every line on the parchment refused to stick. Every avenue of planning remained hazy and unclear, badger mole'd out of the way by thoughts of saffron, saucer wide grey eyes and full lips whose smile the princess had robbed of its shine on more occasion than she liked to admit. 

Sighing in frustration, Azula slumped back in the chair. 

Ty Lee deserved to be heard. No matter how much a feeling of dread was beginning to form in the pit of the Princess's stomach, she couldn't deny the acrobat this. 

_Azula had made a promise. Reparations needed to be made, but where to begin? She was woefully out of her depth!_

When in doubt, she often fell back on her aristocratic education, not that she had ever covered anything remotely similar to this scenario. A scroll written by a famed General about the Art of War came to mind and a piece of advice within it kartouches, 

_**In knowledge lies the seeds of victory. Dismiss not the Fire Ferret in favour of the Sabre Moose.** _

The measure of a leader was found in their ability to show humility and accept the counsel of those far more experienced and knowledgeable. And it was folly to disregard such advice. 

Ever the apt pupil, in the past, child General Azula had always been good at identifying weaknesses and working them to her advantage. She had not been above seeing the potential in others and capitalizing on their skills to cover the vulnerabilities within her own schemes and ranks. She placed great stock in being prepared for any eventuality and often she would sit into the late night/early morning going over every possible scenario and devising a counter.

Fear of failure, ambition and will to succeed was the mother of invention after all.

But alas, with this particular issue there was no plan she could plot nor counter she could devise. Its outcome as unpredictable as an infant's bending manifesting.

After nights of sweet words whispered with hot breath in her ears and soft exploratory hands had left ghosts upon her skin, Azula had attempted to do research to try to understand the alien feelings and she had found the subject rather _vast,_ confusing and truth be told, a little _overwhelming._

Centuries of art and literature had been given over to the subject. Haikus intricately summing up its delicacy. Famed poets breaking it down into finely composed lines of three, containing seventeen syllables in beats of 5-7-5.

It was described as being as hot as a Fire Bender's flame or could make an individual feel as light as if they had been granted airbending from the Lion Turtles themselves

People had carved through rock formations for it. Sacrificed everything for it. On the surface, Azula had thought it was a bit preposterous but deep down wondered, _Could a person really be worth dying for?_

_Ty Lee had proven she believed it to be true._

_Would Azula, herself be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice if the situation presented itself?_

Once over she had willingly put herself in harms way to protect her father. But the thing mentioned in lyric and verse wasn't the same as the weaponized approval of a man who would use his own daughter as a decoy to save his own hide. That sort of twisted affection had all been a lurid disguise covering up darker intentions which served to mold the Crown Princess in ways she could never undo.

_Had she ever capable of feeling such things in the first place?_

_The visiting Guru who stank of onions and drank rancid yak butter tea most certainly thought so._

In one of their monthly sessions, they had calmly held up Azula's reaction after the incident at the Boiling Rock as proof. 

One of Azula's chakras had closed completely cutting off the flow of chi and throwing off the precarious balance she had carefully crafted in order to survive, adding to the already tangled energy inside. 

Shattered trust had caused a maelstrom and she, like a small boat with no mooring, broke apart upon the rocks of hurt and betrayal in its unrelenting swells. Left without a compass to navigate through a cloud of bereavement, or a lighthouse winking on the shore to guide her to safety she had drifted further out on an ocean of loss and loneliness until finally the undertow had claimed her.

The Guru had surmised that if she were not capable of love, if some small part of herself had not yearned for it somewhere in the darkest recesses of her soul, her reaction to the the Boiling Rock incident would not have been so visceral. Child soldier Azula would have simply brushed it off, showing no mercy and had the pair summeriously executed -the same fate as any soldier who had committed heinous treason against the Crown. 

Instead her affection for Ty Lee had staved her hand.

Azula had argued that her lack of action on the execution front was born out of wanting her opponent to know they had been beaten rather than anything as weak as mercy.

The Guru had simply smiled at her knowingly and rather annoyingly returned to their meditation.

It had been a necessary conversation on her road to recovery. But her fledgling understanding of it had taken many cycles of the moon and many more sessions and even now -as an adult- she wasn't certain she had its intricacies entirely in her grasp.

A light rap on the door brought her from her musings.

Her golden eyes became slits at the intrusion. "Yes? What is it?" 

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, Your Highness, but you did say to bring anything of importance to you."

Azula rubbed at her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. "Is it an emergency?" From the other side of the door there came a pregnant pause as if the guard was heavily weighing their options. Azula snapped. "Is the Citadel aflame? Or has some terrible calamity befallen my dear brother?"

"No, Your Highness."

In frustration, Azula pushed back the chair getting to her feet. "Then what could _possibly_ be so important you think it prudent to disturb me after I explicitly asked you not to?"

She ripped open the door to the hulking mass of Ping Yeng. He was standing so close she nearly collided with his broad chest.

His shoulders were slightly hunched as if he was trying to make himself smaller. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. In his overly large hands was a scroll. Holding it out he mumbled. "It's the Lady Ty Lee, Your Highness."

Azula's eyes widened a fraction a soft, "Oh." escaping. Schooling her features, she cleared her throat, patting her hair and brushing the front of her outfit. "Show her in."

She was about to retreat back into her quarters to smooth over her appearance in preparation when Ping Yeng, replied. "She's not here, Your Highness.-" Azula scowled and the burly soldier stuttered, "- Her, her, her messenger is waiting for an immediate response, Your Highness. They say it's important, Your Highness."

Embarrassed at being found momentarily flustered, Azula covered it with biting sarcasm. "Yes... Immediate would suggest such a thing, would it not?" Ping Yeng flinched. _It would not do to alienate her guards._. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to drop the biting tone. "Ping Yeng?"

He broad chest grew in size at her remembering his name. "Yes, Your Highness."

"When addressing me, you only need to use one Your Highness." He nodded. "-Please may I have the correspondence?" 

"Of course, Your Highness."

She took the small ornate tube from him. It had a pink, saffron, gold and green ribbons wrapped around it. The mon seal embossed into the tube's cap was unknown to Azula and she took a few moments to inspect it.

It had an open Kyoshi warrior fan above a line that looked suspiciously like a tight rope. Underneath were two kartouches, one denoting Ty Lee's family name surrounded by six small stars and the other meaning Free with a larger star beside it.

Azula raised an eyebrow. 

It was a rather bold statement depending on how you viewed it. There was nothing taken from her family's mon or anything depicting her ties to the nation of her birth. For all Azula knew such things could have fallen out of fashion, but in this instance she doubted Ty Lee had omitted such things out of a need to follow aristocratic trends. Even when they were children, it was something she had never been a party to -her clothing often saying as much.

Popping the seal cap open, Azula was pleased to find that at least the scroll within had been waxed closed correctly. Her lips curled up into a small smile at the smiley face that had been crudely poked into it. Breaking it with her nail, she unfurled the parchment. The symbols and radicals had a rounded and bubbly quality to them, much like their author. One or two were a little smudged and there was even a few droplets of ink on the surface. 

Turning her back to Ping Yeng, Azula allowed herself a wide smile at the thought of how Ty Lee's brow probably knit in fierce concentration or how the pink tip of her tongue would peek out of the corner of her mouth. 

It was something she had witnessed on many occasion when they had attended the Fire Academy for Girls or when she and Mai had forced her to do her own homework. Often she had whined and fussed and pouted until one of them caved; Azula giving in far easier when they were alone, looking for a distraction from the full pouting lips or the disturbing yet delicious thoughts that had run rampant at the sight of Ty Lee's tongue.

The scroll read. 

_**"You are cordially,-"**_ It had been crossed out and redone. _**"-invited to a private dinner by Lady Ty Lee at her residence on the 7th evening gong. Courtly attire is requested."**_ Azula rolled her eyes at the acrobat's attempt to be formal. It was wholly ruined by, _**"- Only if you feel comfortable, Zula...Look in the wardrobe.- "**_ She had even drawn a little flower. _**"I hope you liked them!"**_

_Well, that confirmed what she had already suspected._

Quickly checking over her shoulder to make sure Ping Yeng wasn't watching, she secreted the note and the tube into a drawer beside the threat from earlier. Selecting a piece of parchment, she wrote out a reply in perfect brushmenship.

Whilst she waited for it to dry, she asked. "Ping Yeng?"

He turned in the doorway. "Yes, Your Highness?"

With a minuscule flame at her finger tip, she began to slowly heat a small stick of sealing wax. "How many gongs have passed this afternoon?"

"Four, I think, Your Highness. Will be five soon though, Your Highness."

"You are absolutely certain?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I always know what time it is, Your Highness."

She rubbed at her nose with the tip of her ring finger at the multiple uses of the honorific. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Me Mum always said I was as regular as one of those sun,-" His heavy brow furrowed slowly. It was like watching tectonic plates forming mountains. He looked skyward, lips moving absently, "- sun...sun."

"Sun dials?" she offered, partly out of impatience and partly out of fear steam might suddenly come belching out of his ears.

He grinned. "That's the thing, Your Highness. She said it was cause of my bending. As long as I can see the sky, Your Highness, I always know what time it is."

Azula looked nonplussed. She had never heard of someone being _that_ sensitive. 

_It would seem the oxen had his uses._

Folding the parchment closed, she dripped the blood red wax onto its creamy surface. "From where is it you hail, Ping Yeng?"

" A small town called Shāndòng, in the east, Your Highness."

Pressing her own seal into the wax, she murmured. "Hole in the mountain."

Having not heard her, the large soldier continued. "Dad sent me off to the military cause the foreman said I was a too big to fit in the mines and it paid better than watching the howler goats. Also, I had plenty of siblings to help out and I didn't like being underground.-" realising he had missed an honorific, he added two more for good measure. "-Your Highness, Your Highness!"

She swirled the wax into a neat circle. 

_And no doubt in that province, a growing boy of his size had been too difficult to feed on a miner's salary. Better to send him out into the world to fend for himself._

Satisfied the wax would hold, she held out the scroll. "Well, I give you permission when you next write your father to avail him of the fact that you are employed in the Citadel directly at the behest of the Royal family."

Delicately taking it in his giant paw, his face broke into an affable smile. "Thank you, Your Highness....I will. Me mum will be right proud, Your Highness. She was always such a huge supporter of Fire Lord Azulon and the Royal family."

"Thank you, Ping Yeng. Please see that it is received by the correct person. That will be all."

He lumbered off with heavy footfalls sending up screams from the sparrowkeet floorboards. Azula watched him go, only closing the door to her quarters when he had left her stately rooms following Ty Lee's messenger.

Azula rested her forehead against the back of the door, hand resting on the handle.

_It would seem that Ty Lee was not running the risk of Azula backing out of their arrangement._

_Summoning a Crown Princess in that way was rude and showed a flagrant disregard for Royal protocol, but since when had the acrobat paid any attention to that in the past?_

_On more than one occasion she had crept through Azula's bedroom window like a thief in the night intent on stealing the Crown Jewels of kisses and caresses._

_The princess had always pretended she hated those visits. Lying stiff as a board, flinching at every outside creak and sound, skin clammy where Ty Lee's curves pressed against her own. Letting out shaky breaths in a mixture of terror and excitement at the potential of getting caught as feather light fingertips traced patterns on her rapidly rising and falling sternum._

Seeking relief from the memories that plagued her, she pressed her whole cheek against the cool wood.

It did nothing to temper the furnace that was her skin. 

A dull gong rang out, rippling through the Citadel, just loud enough to drown out the quiet _bik-bok_ of the shisi-odoshi. 

_There was nothing for it. She would have to commence making herself presentable if she did not wish to be late. And she was nothing if not punctual._

Pushing herself off the door, she let out a hot breath. For a minute second the air shimmered like a mirage at its curling edges. With one finger she drew the heat out of it. Concentrating it into the palm of her hand, she imagined the chi being absorbed back into her body. The heat rapidly dissipated leaving behind the faint outline of a small hexagonal shape that disappeared leaving behind moisture that collected in the groove of her heartline. 

She smiled to herself, wiping it on her clothing.

_It was always a lesson in control. But more so knowing the difference between that which she could and that which she could not._

Drawing the fine material over the the lattice work to deter prying eyes, Azula began to undress, meticulously placing the soiled garments in a basket. She choose not to heat the water in the copper wash basin, preferring the coolness against her slightly perspiring skin. 

Soaking the cloth and squeezing it out so it was only slightly damp, she diligently washed everywhere she could reach, taking comfort in the methodology. Only her face did she splash with scooped handfuls, dabbing at the excess with a fluffy drying cloth which she hung off a hook in the bathroom to dry.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised when she turned her back on the large bathtub in the corner. It was like an Unagi lurking under the waves, poised to grab an unsuspecting victim in its clutches before dragging them into the inky fathoms and devouring them in its lair at its leisure.

Phantoms of bindings past sharply made their presence known at her wrists. Her skin rippled and stippled in an uncontrollable shudder that the Princess tried to tell herself was born of the cold air in the dark room. She attempted to stand her ground and tried not to quail as her shoulders twinged; ghouls of pained howls and rough hands pressing on her chest floated on a sea of memory. 

_Li Xiao's acquisition could not arrive fast enough._

She pulled the door to with a slam, the gust of wind causing the flames in the lanterns to gutter and flare.

Back in the relative safety of her sleeping quarters, Azula opened both compartments of the wardrobe, noting how the golden dragons seemed to cavort over the surface of the gleaming black lacquered surface in the reflected firelight. To avoid her reflection in the brown speckled mirror within the door, she pushed it closed a fraction. With a tilt of her head and knitted brow she appraised the outfits at her disposal. 

The fine embroidered silks of house coats and hanfus she had worn in the facility could not be deemed _'courtly attire'_ in any circle of society. Her golden eyes landed on the meticulously folded trousers in blacks, maroons and pink, and corresponding tops neatly rolled beside them. 

_No! Far too casual for her first 'official' dinner in the Citadel._

Her gaze flickered from the black trousers and their inviting comfort to the heavy duty trunk at the foot of her bed, contemplating what lay within. 

_No doubt Ty Lee's not so subtle request was a way to get her out of her armour._

Letting out a loud huff and pursing her lips, her eyes stared back into the depths of the wardrobe landing on crimson Ruqun not so innocently hanging there in all its splendor. Choosing a fresh binding, she began to wrap it round her chest. Once over the mere thought of dressing in the garment would of had her barking demands for servants and maids to attend to her. 

The first prison had left scant time for such things. 

All attempts to keep her in the level of comfort to which she was accustomed had fallen by the way side in matter of days when the servants, who had been sent to see to her creature comforts, had been scared out of their senses by either the facility or the erratic behaviour of the 'deranged' Princess. They had fled, babbling almost as hysterically as she and her care had fallen to the orderlies, with their rough hands, beefy arms and even rougher dispositions. 

It had occurred to Azula that the turn of events and manhandling had been part curse and part blessing in disguise.

Teenage Crown Princess Azula had never learned the simplest things even an Earth Kingdom peasant could do with their eyes closed.

Mental patient Azula, however, had learned fast how to dress un-aided or be left at the mercy of guards and orderlies who didn't care if she froze to death. Or worse, those who took pleasure in exerting what little power they possessed over others, with pinching fingers, closed fists and heavy duty boots, all the while jeering and goading looking for the slightest opportunity to remind her just how far she had fallen.

Only once had someone made the mistake of spitting on her. She had returned it in kind with the hottest flame, _it would be rude not to._ Now even Koh the face stealer would reject them, their likeness being turned into a gruesome mess. 

That had been rewarded with three weeks in the freezer in a tight body jacket of treated leather bindings with buckles secured behind her back. 

Her rotation of guards had learned fairly sharpish not to wear metal toed boots often favoured by the more fashionable soldiers after a rather vicious kick to her ribs had resulted in a fork of lightening. They hadn't been able to get the smell of seared flesh and singed hair out of the facility for weeks, not that she had ever smelt it serving yet another stint in the freezer.

Yes, in the various prisons, institutions and facilities, Azula had learned a number of things. Life lessons she would never forget, practical and spiritual.

Fastening the binding, she slipped into a yellow undergarment hanfu that came down covering her abdomen before taking down the Ruqun from its nesting place. For a fleeting second she thought how the sneaky minx had somehow planned this all along. 

_Far too smart than anyone gave her credit for._. 

It consisted of four parts, all neatly arranged, the crimson upper garment with a black collar and cuffs inlaid with golden silk, a long matching crimson skirt, a slightly darker maroon waist skirt and a black sash. Wrapped around the hook was a golden braid woven through a small green jade ornament of a dragon.

For brief moment she was reminded of the Kyoshi warriors and how they had stripped them of their outfits. The Ruqun was similar in design yet more constricting as it was longer and far less heavy having no boiled leather breast protector. Swift movement wasn't catered for in its design and the long sleeves would only hinder firebending. 

Unable to allow old habits to die, Azula quickly hopped into a pair of lightweight maroon pants, before wrapping the long skirt round her protruding hips. She secured it as tight as she could without cutting into her flesh, tying the fastenings in a quick release knot. _One must always be prepared for any eventuality._ She left the fastening dangle loosely down her thigh where it could be easily grabbed if the need to disrobe at moments notice arose. Moving on to the waist skirt and sash, she repeated the action. 

Satisfied it wouldn't tangle, she selected her favourite pair of woollen socks she often wore in the facility, something to anchor her to the familiar. Hopping from one foot to the other, cursing under her breath at the infernal skirt, she managed to get them on. 

Pulling open the heavy curtains, she blinked in the early evening light as it burst through the gaps in the latticework, dappling the furniture. Dragging the chair from the small writing desk, she positioned it in front of the wardrobe. Then she collected a small ornately carved box from one of the lower drawers, opening it to reveal dried out white face powder, a small pot of lip rouge that she was pleased to find still held moisture, small amount of Dai, an inkstone with a tiny pestle and a pot with a small amount of Yanzhi.

Her stomach began to cramp in knots and she felt like she was on a small boat out at sea, the way it flipped and turned.

Taking a seat, she sat back erect, shoulders back, her hands balled into fists on her lap. She closed her eyes, drawing in huge lungfuls of air, expelling it through her nose in a steady measured flow. Her ears picked out the shishi-odoshi's rythmic _bik bok_ , the gentle tap of bamboo off stone. The quiet chirp of the sparrowkeet boards on the north side of the wrap around veranda. A gentle breeze weaving through the minuscule holes in the lattice work, tickling the back of her neck like a lover's caress. The scents it carried mingling in with the Chrysanthemums. 

Slowly, her hands began to un-clench, Azula imagining the flow of chi and energy from and through her chakra's as the Guru had taught her. Following new formed pathways intent on making it's destination as she had learned and practised, pin point focus to her roiling stomach.

Concentrating, she saw in her minds eye the Koi pond outside, hemmed in by it's lush foliage. Her beloved Koi fish meandering through the crystal clear water, nibbling at new discoveries with curiosity. Tension from her shoulders began to dissipate, like the blemishes on blackened sands of the southern Ember Island beaches smoothed by the loving embrace of the gently lapping tide.

Behind her eyelids the warm oranges became deep reds and she felt the heat from the flare of the surrounding lanterns and candles on her skin. The slightest change in temperature, as easy to feel as a grain of rice placed by an old crone beneath a stack of bedding to ferret out the lie in those who claimed Royal Lineage. 

The colours behind her eyes changed to a darkness and yet the heat continued to rise. 

It was the sort of heat that could scorch the earth, leaving nothing to survive in it's wake. 

She felt it's pull. 

The desire to follow it, seductive. 

So close she could reach out and touch it yet afraid of what it might mean if she gave in to such temptation, like all those years ago in a tent in the Earth Kingdom, Ty Lee curled up under her blanket in the dark both inches and yet the Great Divide away from her grasp. 

_Wouldn't it be nice to push through the fog, into the eye where it was calm and everything made sense?_

_No!_

_What had that mocking devil ever done for her?_

_bik bok_

Once more she wrestled the coiling serpent into submission, dispelling it's influence and slid the bolt home on it's shackles.

Blindly she reached until her fingers connected with the ajar door of the wardrobe, teasing it out to expose the mirror within. Slowly, she opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of her nemesis.

Out of the periphery of her vision, she caught the barest flicker of charlotte at the base of a light green flame in one of the lanterns. She whipped round to see if it was a trick of the light just at it guttered giving way to red and orange.

One of her hands tremored and she hurriedly grabbed the inkstone, spooning a small amount of Dai on to it's flat surface. Like a spirit possessed she began to crush it mercilessly under the pestle, grinding it to a fine powder with the ferocity of her Great Grandfather hunting down the Air Nation nomads.

Taking a finger, she dipped it in the copper washbasin collecting a small droplet allowing it to drip onto the powder. Selecting a slender piece of willow bark, she carefully charred the end, resting it on the edge of the inkstone. Whilst it cooled, she combed through her hair, drawing the middle section from her forehead back and into a top knot a little higher than she was usually accustomed to, securing it an understated crimson ribbon and a golden hairpin. The rest she teased down over her shoulders.

Avoiding the gaze of her reflection, she examined her face. Her skin was pale, almost spirit like. The fashion amongst the aristocrats had been to paint their faces white with face powder or grease paint to cover any blemishes. Azula had never had such a problem, some how never burning even underneath the unforgiving Caldera sun. That had always been the bane of Ty Lee's existence, or so the members of court had called it. 

Azula had always thought the faint sunspeckles over the bridge of Ty Lee's button nose and apples of her cheeks endearing, _would she go so far as to admit beautiful? Yes! But never out loud._. She had always thought they added to the acrobat's charm. _But never out loud._

Azula had always thought that the thick oily Kyoshi grease paint mask had been an abomination, washing out her expressive grey eyes.

With careful movements, the princess applied the Dai to her eyebrows with the willow stick, a little under her lower eyelids. Taking a small brush she applied some to her already thick dark eyelashes, before selecting another fine brush and applying the light red lip rouge to her lips to give them some colour.

Only when she was satisfied did she clean off the brushes and inkstone, replacing them in the ornate box and pushing it further into the wardrobe. Carefully, she finished wrapping closed the upper garment of the Runqun, making sure the collar and the sleeves lay just so. 

Finally she mustered up the courage to meet her own eye. 

Nervously she pulled at the collar, not liking how exposed it left the column of her pale slender neck or how naked and vulnerable she felt without her gorget. 

She let out a shaky breath, alternating in between squeezing her hands into fists and stretching out her fingers. 

_She could do this!_

_No, she_ would _do this!_

_For Ty Lee!_

_A small offering to a woman, who deep down, Azula knew deserved so much more._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised Tyzula this chapter, but I had to put it onhold till the next one as this chapter was a beast coming at over 6000 words, and I didn't want to run head long into the next part without due care and attention. Sorry to those of you who have been waiting with bated breath.

.  
.  
.  
.

Through the wide corridors, canopied walkways, plazas and courtyards the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation walked with her head held high and back erect, flanked either side by Imperial Palace security and a few members of her own retinue of guards in a procession more akin to days past.

The Princess had considered taking a palanquin but had somewhere that she wished to visit on the way. Quite frankly she had no idea where Ty Lee might be staying as the acrobat had forgotten to include the much needed information in her invitation and Azula was hoping that the person who she sought would be able to tell her where she needed to go, among other things.

When Council was in session the meetings could drag on into the late night or early hours of the morning and emergency War meetings could be called at a drop of a spear and those whose counsel was deemed as important often had residences nearby.

Mai's family had once maintained a permanent residence in the outskirts of the Citadel before her father had been made Governor of Omashu and sent to oversee the running of the colonized prefecture. Ty Lee's family had resided outside the Citadel keeping apartments in the upper plazas of the rich and affluent; her father being of mercantile standing and working in one of the branches of government.

Occasionally Azula passed members of the Council -denoted by golden pins at their collars- made up of minor aristocrats, venerated bureaucrats and soldiers and merchants of elevated standing. Quite frankly she had hoped to avoid them, not willing just yet to make her presence known.

When she came unexpectedly upon them, they were often in deep conversation of twos or threes. Some would look up -either wide eyed or blink in disbelief- their words tapering off or clamming up and blanching in shock altogether. Once she passed by they would then resort to whispering behind their hands before flameo footing it -no doubt rushing off to avail all that would listen that the rumors were true, the Fire Lord had lost his senses. The 'deranged' Princess had returned and was roaming the Palace unfettered.

They would bow in the way that was Fire Nation custom with the depth of their bow denoting their offered amount of respect. One woman -who Azula thought she recognized but could not be quite sure through the thick layers of grease paint- tucked her arms into the long sleeve of her ornate and expensive outfit and nodding in the Princess's direction with barely bridled disdain. The blue robe wearing man the woman had been conversing with had thrown himself on the floor prostrating himself much in the same manner as a servant or an ordinary citizen.

_Perhaps a man who had come from humble beginnings and risen through the ranks to a much coveted position within the Citadel._

Azula nodded -returning the acknowledgement- but refused to break off the staring contest with the heavily made up older woman.

The older woman greeted her in a clipped manner. "Princess."

Irked at the blatant disrespect in the overly familiar honorific, the ex-military General came to a sudden full stop.

The Imperial guards and her own soldiers almost barreled into each other with a clang of armor and metal. Azula smartly turned about -in the formal stance of the aristocracy, one hand resting over and hiding her balled fist held at her stomach- feral golden eyes glaring at the woman.

"Pardon me? I believe I must of misheard you? Or maybe I have mistaken your identity unable to discern if you are a close relative of the Royal Family under the thick layers of Moose Cow dung?" The older woman scowled the grease paint cracking round the eyes. Azula flicked a strand of hair out of her face that was a little too short to fit in the top knot. "Being a member of my family is the only possible reason you could have to address me in such an informal manner."

With his palms flattened on the ground in front of him, the man on his knees dared to peek up at the two women. Catching Azula's eye he snapped his gaze back down so quickly he hit his forehead off the ground and his hat tumbled off. 

Azula heard a quiet, "oww".

With one hand he very slowly reached, out blindly searching the area patting until he felt the material and snatched back his hat secreting it under him.

He began to mumble something but was talked over by the older woman. "Forgive me, Your _Royal_ Highness, Conqueror of Ba Sing Sa, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. Daughter of Ozai and Ursa. _Almost_ Fire Lord Azula."

At the last barb, Azula's glare became murderous and a muscle worked in her jaw.

_Was this woman willingly courting a public flogging? If her brother had banned them, then Azula would do everything in her power to overturn the ruling for this woman alone._

"Ah, Councilwoman Tang. Secretary Huang. I see you found my niece. Thankyou."

The Councilwoman shuffled back two steps in her jewel encrusted slippers and elegantly folded at the waist in a deep bow. "Most venerable, General Iroh. "

The way that the woman spoke, as if she was trying to invoke youthfulness and hint of flirtation, set Azula on edge and her eyes became slits with suspicion.

_Tang? Tang? Where had she heard that name before?_ The memory dancing annoyingly out of reach.

"Alas, I am no longer in the military and now I am but a humble tea shop owner, recalled here to serve the Fire Lord in any capacity that is asked of me. " Iroh gave a warm affable smile laying a light arm on the Princess's shoulder beginning to guide her away from the brewing tension and potential altercation. "Come along Azula, we don't wish to be late to our meeting."

Councilwoman Tang's thickly painted eyebrows rose a fraction. Gone was the coquettish demeanor not suited to a woman of her age. "A meeting? I was under the impression that the Council's business had concluded for the evening?"

Azula felt her Uncle's fingers press against her shoulder, as she bristled underneath his arm at the lack of respect shown.

_She was certain that there had been an adviser named Tang when she was a child. A skinny balding man with yellowed fingers and a long white beard and mustache. If memory served, hadn't there been scandalous whisperings at Court to do with the old codger's second wife, pertaining to a rather murky past and questionable social standing? If she stood upright much at all!_

_Maybe the reason why Councilwoman Tang refused to get on her knees was because it reminded her of her rumored previous profession?_

_Was this the same woman who had tried to foster a friendship between her own children and the Royal siblings, much to Zuko's disinterest and Azula's displeasure? If she recalled correctly, Tang's son had been a dull brutish boy very much under his mother's thumb and swirling rumors as to his parentage and the daughter had been beguiling and always scheming to the point Azula had almost been impressed._

_One time Ursa had mentioned that she believed the Tang's sought the Royal sibling's hands in marriage looking to consolidate the Tang families power._

_Hadn't this woman been at the center of quite a ruckus at Court when Azula's choice in playmates had been announced calling into question the merchant's daughter's inclusion. It had only served to make Azula more resolute in her choice and like Ty Lee more._

Azula was about to deliver a scathing retort, when her Uncle addressed the Councilwoman. "Enjoy your evening, Councilwoman. Again, I thank you for finding my niece." tucking his hands into his sleeves, he inclined his head and shoulders. Beside him, the Princess remained erect. "Princess Azula, show Councilwoman Tang your respect!"

Begrudgingly, Azula copied her Uncle averting her gaze from the women's satisfied smirk.

Turning on her heels, the obnoxious moo-sow stuck her nose in the air snapping sharply. "Secretary Huang!"

The secretary tried to get to his feet. The Princess noted the silver pheasant pin at his chest denoting his position of Grand Secretary to the Cabinet.

Remaining with his head bowed towards Iroh and Azula, he walked backwards until he was certain he was a good distance away before scrambling to catch up with the Councilwoman.

Rounding on her Uncle, Azula hissed. "What was the meaning of that, Uncle? I had the situation in hand!"

Iroh had never taken his eye off the retreating Councilwoman. "Do not under estimate Councilwoman Tang. Given your precarious position, it is ill-advised to make an enemy of her. She holds a lot of sway in the middle and lower quarters of the Caldera and has the ear of many other council members."

Azula snorted. "Backing, being the operative word, Uncle. I'm sure she spent a considerable amount of time on hers to foster such loyalty."

" _Azula!_ "

"What?" Azula replied, playing innocent. "All I am saying is that is quite easy to control a man via his genitals and with promises of delights of a carnal nature."

An Imperial guard burst into a coughing fit whilst one of her own soldier's eyes were watering from the strain of sucking in their lips in a bid to remain composed.

Azula shrugged at her Uncle's stern glare. "Well, at least they think I am funny."

The old man shook his head. "Your sense of humor troubles me some times." he held out an arm indicating for Azula to go ahead. He fell in step beside her as they began to stroll across the courtyard. "Speaking of 'private rendezvous', I heard on the vine that you are having dinner with your little friend this evening... It is good that you are rekindling old friendships."

"Spectacular!" Azula threw her hands up dramatically -the long sleeves of the Ruqun flapping like a stage curtain "Does everyone on the Caldera know my business or have you been waylaying my correspondence? Checking that I am not returning to my dastardly ways seeking to take the throne from under dear Zuzu's nose?"

"Nothing of the sort...It may surprise you to know that my children are not the only ones who come to this old man for advise in the romantic department."

_So, Ty Lee had come to him looking for nuggets of wisdom? What other secrets had the minx of an acrobat shared. Or worse, what had she asked him about?_

Uncharacteristically caught off guard -and one of the few times in her life- words failed the Princess as they careened at high speed through her mind in no semblance of meaning, crashing into each other like air bison calves attempting flight for the first time. Her mouth opened and closed, uselessly.

Her Uncle wore his best poker face but there was an amused and sly glint in his eye.

The Princess felt a small blush begin to creep over her cheeks. She brusquely stated. "For your information, Uncle it is not a romantic dinner, but a business meeting, where things of business shall be discussed as is normal in a meeting of a business nature where business is the first and foremost topic."

_Why on earth could she not stop saying the word business?_

"Ah..A business meeting, you say?" Azula nearly recoiled when Iroh winked. "Is that what young people are calling it these days. Back in my day we called it courting or dating and had done with it. But I suppose things fall out of favor."

" **It is not a date, Uncle**!"

One of the guards snorted. They tried to keep their eyes straight forward at Azula's nigh on murderous glare.

She wanted a hole to appear in the ground and the spirits to drag her to the Fog of Lost Souls so she could forget this conversation was ever happening.

Iroh continued, his tone still laced with teasing mirth. "Often it is customary to bring a gift to a business meeting, if you wish for an auspicious outcome and the spirits blessing. I am sure that your little friend shan't be disappointed being it is not that sort of meeting."

Azula side eyed her Uncle -trying to sound off hand and not like she was desperately fishing. "And what sort of gift would the spirits deem worthy of their favour? ... If one were to signify that they wished for their affairs in business to go auspiciously."

"It depends on the type of business you wish to conduct but I always found that flowers tended to do the trick nicely. "

"Of course, of course, I knew that." she began to twist the pinkie of her right hand between the thumb and forefinger of her left as they came under an archway that led out of the plaza, the palace guards trailing behind them.

_She did not want to disappoint Ty Lee, or be seen unlearned in the ways of correct etiquette of this rather confusing social ritual._

Using the commanding tone she found comfort and stability in, she said. "Uncle!"

Iroh's lips curled into a smirk at the corners in a way that Azula didn't like. "Yes, Azula."

"Bring me to the best garden in the Palace, at once!"

"I thought that your evening rendezvous was _not_ that sort of meeting."

"It is not!" she tried to remained indignant and nonchalant."I merely do not wish to anger the spirits. Nothing more!" Her Uncle gave her a knowing look. She returned it with a glare. "I shall _not_ be accused of being rude or ungrateful."

Before he could reply, Azula stalked off ahead towards the direction of the Empresses Botanical Garden.

After a few moments she heard Iroh call after her. "Azula?"

Annoyed he wasn't beside her, she snapped. "What?"

"You're going the wrong way...The best garden in the whole Citadel is this way."

Turning round, she stomped back towards him. Arms tucked into her sleeves she pompously stuck her nose in the air and flounced past him in the direction he had pointed.

-X-X-X-X-

The gardens Uncle Iroh brought her to were vastly different from her own. Where as hers had been designed to be a tranquil place that fostered contemplative meditation -meant to work in harmony with nature and compliment its beauty- this garden was wild and abrasive awash with bright colours and covered over by a glass dome broken into sections.

The heat underneath it wasn't her preference of arid and dry but heavy and oppressive, close and hemmed in.

Nothing seemed to follow a pattern. Turning a corner might reveal a viciously snapping fly trap or an innocuous looking Poof-Mint, that if passed by too closely might expel a noxious smelling gas that caught in the back of your throat and seeped into the lining of one's clothes.

In the midst of what Azula could only think of as chaos, there appeared a small area that could be called a work space. It was set back from the main pathways that wove among the foreign flora.

On the workbench there were small square pots -some waiting to be used, others full of soft soil with minuscule buds peeking through- and small secateurs that Azula recognized were used for pruning the delicate branches of bonsai. On the corner of the table sat a rather well grown one in a red ceramic pot and what looked to be a smaller sapling beside it.

Iroh crooned and murmured encouragement to some of the plants. Sometimes his fingers would lovingly stroke a leaf or a stem, or he would inspect one with a look of concern before very tenderly picking it up and moving it to a different home.

As if knowing a litany of questions that might follow, Iroh offered. "Retirement gives one the time to explore new hobbies and interests." he held aloft a small plant, its blue shoots just beginning to peek out of the soil. Frowning, he shuffled of muttering. "This will not do! I know exactly where to put you."

No, Azula supposed being in the military and constantly on the move would not give one time to tend to a vast and blooming garden. Craning her neck, she admired how the masterfully crafted metal had been curved to shape, how the sun refracted through each sheet of glass illuminating the colorful flowers in the shafts of light. For a brief second she was reminded of the Sakura tree in the courtyard outside the meshed window of the her cell back at the institution.

The aromas of the plants intermingled with each other creating a strange and heady assault on the senses. Somewhere she could hear the soothing babble of trickling water but couldn't see the source. In the midst of what she had first mistaken for chaos, she began to see form and pattern and how each plant was sectioned.

In the facility she had been encouraged to take up what were referred to as the 'fairer' arts -such a poetry and calligraphy- as a way to aid in her recovery. She could certainly see the appeal, but the growing of plants had never been her forte needing the sort of patience and delicate touch she believed she did not posses. However, she had found the properties of plants and their potential uses fascinating.

Her Uncle came back into view having swapped the plant for a boiling pot. Taking a seat, Azula watched him light the brazier, placing the pot on top and began to gather cups,

"Uncle?"

He placed the half moon glasses on his nose, head bent opening a bamboo wicker box. "Hmm, mmm?"

"I am curious, how did you arrive at the conclusion that gardening is the best use of your twilight years?"

Used to his niece's often forthright manner, Iroh did not take insult instead he offered a warm smile. "Truth be told, I wanted to create my own tea."

"Is that not a colossal waste of time when you could simply ask a servant to procure what you need?"

"I think there is a sense of accomplishment in growing your own. Nurturing it from a sprout, being part of the process every step of way until it blossoms and ripens has a certain allure, does it not? I believe that all the due care and attention comes through, really enhancing the flavour." Azula quirked a dubious eyebrow. "Speaking of which, would you like to try some of my newly cropped Jasmine? It should be ready...I would greatly appreciate your input."

Azula scoffed. "Why me, Uncle? Would you not prefer my dear brother's opinion on the matter?"

"Azula, you would be my harshest critic and if it meets with your approval then it is very good batch indeed."

She could not argue with his logic.

In a nearby patch of sun -perfectly situated- was a large herb rack. Iroh leaned in peering at labels on each shelf, occasionally pulling them out, fingers carefully turning over the long dried leaves and herbs. Reaching over, Azula checked the heat of the water and drew some out so that it wouldn't be too hot. Leaving Jasmine to boil too long or with water too hot would only serve to make the tea bitter, and she genuinely wanted to see how the result of her Uncle's hardwork paid off.

Her Uncle returned and set to work preparing the leaves in a ceramic teapot.

It was reminiscent of his visits to the facility where he had been determined to bring Azula under his tutelage and to pass down his wisdom gleaned over many years in the mystic arts of Tea.

Observing his every action hoping to glean any new developments he may have discovered, Azula began conversationally. "This isn't a place that I frequented much."

"Really?...I am surprised, being you were such an inquisitive child." he began pouring in the hot water. "It was a favored place of your mother, and often her sanctuary."

_Sanctuary was such a nice way of saying that Ursa often needed somewhere to hide._

And perhaps that was the reason why Azula had never really gravitated to it -despite its allure of being forbidden -it being a place that in its own way represented the misery at the very core of their family.

The children had not been allowed in the greenhouses for fear they might accidentally ingest something. Ozai had avoided it all together and only after the timely demise of Fire Lord Azulon did it come to light exactly why he had allowed his wife her hobby.

After her banishment, Ozai had instructed that all the plants be burned, not wishing to run the risk of anyone else looking to ease him into the afterlife much in the same way as his father.

It had been left lifeless like a crypt for as long as she could remember. It looked as if Iroh and Zuko had taken great pains to revive it back to its former glory.

Iroh stirred the water in the teapot, three ways clockwise and three anti-clockwise, peering critically into its depths,

"Did you know that she was quite a knowledgeable and talented botanist?"

Azula was no fool and had heard the dark rumors whispered in the furthest corners of the Citadel about what exactly had caused her namesake's conveniently timed death. She of course knew they had validity, having eavesdropped on the heated discussion between her parents; one hungry for power, the other desperate to save the life of her only son.

Rather than make any comment about her mother or what her hobby had been used for in the end- _there were only so many demons of her past that she could be expected to confront in one day_ \- she chose instead to concentrate on steering the conversation in the other direction. "Inquisitive is an awfully polite way to say, 'nosy and precocious.' "

Iroh laughed. It was loud and booming coming from his rotund belly. With a steady hand he began to pour out the light brown steamy liquid. "You have always been rather sharp."

Graciously taking one of the cups, Azula nodded her head, cup resting in her hands patiently waiting for her Uncle to take his own in the respectful manner of the tea ceremony and how he had taught her. "So, you _are_ admitting that you _did_ think I was nosy and precocious?"

"Guilty as charged!" easing himself into a cushioned seat, Iroh's smile widened causing the crinkles at the corners on his eyes and mouth to deepen like ravines. "I still think you're nosy."

Back erect, Azula cocked her head slightly to one side with a smirk playing on her lips. "I prefer to think of it as inquisitive, dear Uncle!"

With the base of the cup resting in her open palm and her other hand cradling the side, Azula raised it up, bowing her head. The action caused the long, wide sleeves of the Ruqun to slide back and reveal smooth, slender pale forearms marred near the wrists with a lurid red'ish purple, puckered flesh.

"May the blessing of the spirits be upon you "

Chuckling, Iroh copied the action and the blessing before shuffling back into the seat to get comfortable. Under his spry watchful gaze, Azula blew a small puff of air on the tea for the show of things. She used her hand to waft the scent of the steam towards her, eyes narrowing in scrutiny at the aroma before taking a very delicate sip.

She closed her eyes at the taste. It was subtly sweet and highly fragrant dancing playfully over her tastebuds.

It evoked images of her Koi pond, of tiger lilies high up on the rippled black ridges of volcanic mountainsides, of petals cavorting on a gentle spring zephyr, their journey carefree. Chasing the tranquil and harmonious images she greedily took another sip, ignoring the slight sting of heat on the tip of her tongue. She felt tension in her shoulders and neck she didn't know she had been carrying begin to slowly dissipate. Her lungs began to open up and she felt the flow of chi begin to flow a little more smoothly.

Opening her eyes, she found herself the focus of the master tea maker waiting expectantly,

She wished to find fault, to give some sort of criticism and dismissal of his fuddy duddy belief that love and attention could be infused with the very fiber of the plant resulting in effecting it's extract, but she couldn't. "You have simply outdone yourself, Uncle."

He took a sip of his own. "Coming from you, that is high praise, indeed."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence that had taken years and many false starts to cultivate. Azula reflected that in their tenuous past they had not been the kindest to each other and she had not been the easiest person to deal with, prone to cruelty and cold indifference when it had come to certain matters.

She had been surprised when he had begun visiting her in the facility and suspicious of his motives, yet no matter how much she had thrown barbs and insults in his direction he had still returned. Sometimes he would sit beyond the bars of the cell carefully and methodically laying out the tea making utensils, not saying a single word. Others, he would set to reading with his half moon glasses on his nose, acting as if he was sitting in his study and not in an institution for the mentally enfeebled.

Over time, she had begrudgingly begun to look forward to his regular visitations. In the beginning, her humor tended to unpredictable. On any given day she might pace the inside of her apartments like a caged Pumagoat or sit beneath the window staring up at the sky, non verbal. On those days, Iroh would prepare the tea, leaving a cup within her reach, and he would either carry on a conversation by himself or begin to read aloud from whatever scroll he had brought with him.

She had a particular fondness for the **'Life and Times of Fire Lady Ilah'** and the **'Histories of Avatar Kyoshi'**. The ex-General could respect a woman who would not hesitate to do what needed to be done. Or so she told herself to cover up the fact that what Azula truly enjoyed was the romantic overtures heavily implied between Kyoshi and her right hand woman of Fire Nation birth, Rangi.

It reflected that once over in the Fire Nation loving who you loved had not been a criminal offense and therefore set precedent, offering a glimmer of a possibility to return to such ways in the future.

Sometimes, in the hopes of coaxing her out of her filthy humor, Iroh would resort to telling her little anecdotes or -spirits forbid- horrendous jokes that would garner a hard eyeroll or a mirthful snort that she couldn't stop from escaping no matter how hard she tried, not wishing to give him the satisfaction that she found them humorous.

Iroh spoke. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Being able to spend time with my children. Being able to sit with you like this."

"Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Referring to Zuzu and I as your children?"

"Because that is the way in which I have come to think of you both....as siblings of Lu Ten." Azula caught a sadness in the way he said his son's name and she felt a stab of guilt over her diabolical behavior at the news of his passing all those years ago. "Zuko is like a son to me and you are like the daughter I never had."

A chortle escaped the Princess. "In your wildest dreams, you imagined that your daughter would be blood thirsty and deranged?"

Iroh took a measured sip of his tea with raised eyebrows. "No, not exactly." he rested the cup in his lap. "I would imagine her as being, intelligent, beautiful, strong, awe inspiring and tenacious. All traits which you posses Princess Azula."

She searched his face looking for the lie. When finding that his compliments were meant with all sincerity she ducked her head, nibbling on her top lip and began picking at a ridge in the surface of the cup.

Her voice came out soft and reedy -afraid to ask in case the answer would confirm that this was some cruel jape at her expense. "Do you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Yes. Yes, I do!. Now I must ask you, why do you insist on doing that?"

"What?"

"Insisting on referring to yourself so cruelly?"

"Because those are the facts, Uncle."

"Perhaps? In the past....But now you are a different person. Well, at least I hope you are."

"There are some people that would argue that a Tiger Seal can never change its stripes."

"Is that the what _you_ believe?"

Azula shrugged.

Iroh sighed, leaning over to rest a light hand on her knee. "Azula, I speak from experience when I say this, the path to redemption is not an easy one to traverse, and over the years I have watched you take tremendous strides in the right direction but you are your own worse enemy sometimes. You need to be a little kinder to yourself or you won't make it...Spirits only knows there will be plenty of others willing to remind you of your flaws and past transgressions." he returned to sit back in his seat watching to see if his words were sinking in. "Speaking of past transgressions, are you not set to meet your little friend?"

Flustered that she had no idea just how much time had passed and that she could be deemed as rude by not arriving at the agreed upon time, Azula gulped back her tea in a way rather unbecoming of a Princess and jumped to her feet.

Iroh deadpanned. "Where's the fire, Azula?"

The Princess, caught between swallowing the hot tea and a laugh erupting at the Fire Nation humor, began to cough and splutter. Her eyes beginning to water, she chided through gasps of air. "UNCLE! ...You shall ruin my make up."

Pleased he had managed to lighten the tone, Iroh slowly got to his feet. Pulling on a pair of thick leather gloves, he retrieved the secateurs from the workbench. "Now, how about we choose a gift befitting of a _business_ meeting, eh?"

Strolling through the smooth mosaic paths that wove through out the flourishing vegetation, Azula followed her Uncle at close quarters admiring the myriad of colours. In some places intricate tubes piped water overhead, coming down in a fine mist that lightly coated the two ex-Generals and the surrounding vegetation giving them a healthy dewy sheen.

"Is there any flower inparticular that your little friend favours?"

She was afraid to admit that she honestly didn't know.

Azula had recollections of Ty Lee creating flower crowns in their rare instances of down time whilst out on a mission but she had always made them out of whatever was indigenous to where ever they found themselves at the time and the acrobat could never be accused of lacking ingenuity. Mai had always grimaced or quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow in beleaguered acceptance, whilst Azula had blustered and pretended she thought the whimsy childish but secretly had loved the small distraction from the pressures and weight of expectation of her position. She had been particularly fond when Ty Lee had framed it in the way that she was crowning a great Empress with all the flair of faux pomp and circumstance, sometimes even going to so far and to put on a nasally voice trying to take off one of the old dusty Fire Sages.

Even Mai had cracked a smile at that display.

When night fell and they were to retire to their makeshift tent, Azula would tuck the flower crown inside the pocket of her travel bag or inside her tunic against her breast for safe keeping -when she thought noone was looking- making loud claims to have destroyed it lest anyone discover her weakness of sentimentality towards the mementos and its creator.

Once -thinking she was alone and far from prying eyes- she had removed the wilting wreath to admire it, holding it close and had been spotted by the Governer's daughter. A jolt of fear -like electricity- had coursed through Azula's frozen limbs settling like a lead weight in her stomach at being caught in such a compromising position, and she had practically snarled that she was merely intrigued by the intricacies of the weave and its potential uses in engineering and the Fire Nation.

It had been a pathetic and unconvincing excuse at best.

Mai had remained mute but gave the Princess a knowing look that had given Azula chills, before silently slipping back into the trees towards their encampment.

Azula was ashamed to admit that on her return she had been particularly nasty to Ty Lee for the remainder of the day, with scathing mocking retorts and criticisms -a knee jerk reaction to the knife thrower's discovery and a confusing and overwhelming need to create some distance. A need to make it outwardly known that her affection towards the acrobat was fickle at best.

She had even gone so far as to dismiss Ty Lee from their usually shared tent, lashing out and claiming that the acrobat was a sniveling wretch.

And on that night -curled in on herself- Azula had shivered in the cold, Ty Lee's absence a presence far greater than the looming ever present shadow of her father, and softly and as surreptitiously as it begins to rain on a cloudy day she had cried herself to sleep.

"I am afraid I can not recall, Uncle. Though recently she did give me white Chrysanthemums."

Iroh chuckled. "It would seem your little friend is rather astute and learned in the ways of symbolism."

"Whatever do you mean, Uncle?" Azula's finger's played upon the soft petals of a nearby flower. "Not that Ty Lee isn't astute, because she is, but rather 'symbolism'"?

"Each flower and plant has a meaning...Take for instance her rather thoughtful gift to you. White chrysanthemums represent nobility and elegance. They are also thought to attract good luck to the home and represent a life of ease."

"One flower can convey all that?"

"Indeed! Now, what is it you wish to convey in reply?"

Gravitating towards a bright pink one with yellow and reds playing at its edges, Azula began to move away from him.

She highly doubted that any single flower could relay, _I'm sorry I imprisoned you for stopping me from murdering our childhood friend, and that time I made you crawl through a slurry pipe. Or the time I threatened to set fire to your braid. For treating you no better than the lowliest of peasants. For insulting your intelligence. For my jealousy and spite. For constantly putting your life in danger. For forcing you to give up your dream and dragging you against your will around the globe. For making you sleep in a tent. For making your life a misery in general. For making you wear red when I know it doesn't suit your skin tone. For making you a party to mass genocide and the destruction of the world. For taking advantage of your patience, kindness and good nature. But most of all I am truly sorry for not loving or respecting you in the way that you truly deserve. I do not expect nor deserve your forgiveness._

Instead, she pointed at the bright pink flower, with yellows and reds. "How about this one?...It is pretty, like Ty Lee. She likes pink. And the yellow and reds are the colours of the Fire Nation!" There came no reply. Azula watched a deep red began to creep over her Uncle's cheeks. "What? Is there something that I am failing to understand?"

Iroh clasped his gloved hands, squinting one eye at his niece. He began very slowly, as if carefully choosing his words. "Weeell...That flower conveys something rather _specific_ ,-" he began gesturing with his hands, taking strides towards her. "I mean, if that is the way that you wish your _business_ meeting to end then I would wholeheartedly encourage you to go ahead..but.."

"Get to the point, Uncle!" she snapped. "I do have somewhere to be."

"Gifting that flower inparticular would give the indication that you would like your 'meeting' to end in the way that say.. Madame Tang might have concluded business in the past."

Turning scarlet and appalled, Azula took a step away. "No! No! That is not at all what I wish to suggest!" she side eyed the flower. "Really, giving that flower indicates that you want to...." Leaning towards Iroh she whispered. "-procure delights of negotiable affection?"

He nodded, grinning. "The affection part without the negotiation, yes."

Azula cast the offending flower a withering glare. "Lewd!... No...We need something else entirely."

"Maybe keep that one in mind for the future?"

" _ **Uncle!**_ "

Scandalized, she set off in the opposite direction. Rounding the corner her eyes were drawn by soft pastel colours of pale pink at the base of the tepals giving way a light yellow on the edges of a bunch of large flowers. She was almost afraid to ask in case they suggested even lewder intentions.

Catching up with the Princess, Iroh noticed how her gaze lingered on the flowers in the bed. "An excellent and poignant choice, Azula."

She regarded him suspiciously. "Please tell me that they do not have any untoward or uncouth meaning?"

Bending over he selected the brightest ones, and a few more that would slowly open over the next few days if taken care of properly. "Shèngkāi Tulips?"

Within the long sleeves of her Ruqun, Azula encased her balled fist, apprehensively. "What do they mean?"

He began gathering them together, whilst looking around for something to tie them before snipping at a thin dangling vine. "You can ask your little friend...It will be a nice conversation starter."

"If I do that, she will think that I did not choose them myself and I ordered a servant to collect them."

"Is it imperative that she know the difference?"

"Of course it is, Uncle!"

Straightening up, he bound the flower stems with the vine then held them out for Azula to make the finishing touch. "Just checking."

With nimble fingers she tied the vine in a neat knot. "You are incorrigible." taking the flowers from him, she tilted her head forward burying her nose in the petals sniffing them. They smelt fruity and fresh, reminding her of Ty Lee and she allowed herself a small smile. "I think she will be greatly pleased with them."

Peeling off the gloves, Iroh draped them over the lip of a plant pot and carefully placed the secateurs on top. "I do too."

"So, are you going to avail me of their meaning?"

With a smug grin, he replied. "They are one of a number of flowers that say to a loved one, ' _I'm Sorry!'_ "

A mantra that she had whispered to her self in the darkest of nights when yet another public execution of lovers had taken place. A mantra that she had played on repeat in her head whilst trembling beneath soft gentle hands and even softer lips exploring her skin coaxed her to believe otherwise. A mantra that had served to douse the embers in her heart after poisonous knuckles had obliterated the flame.

A lie told over and over in a desperate hope that it would become truth. To be delivered so convincingly if ever questioned under the most horrific of duress. It came out forceful and born of habit. " **I do not love her!** " It was closely followed by immediate gut wrenching regret as it echoed under the dome, bouncing back mockingly. Hoping that it would some how alleviate the sudden violent twist in her stomach, she added quietly "At least not romantically, anyway."

It only made it worse.

She saw the look of pity on her Uncle's face. Avoiding his gaze, she turned away from him intent on finding the exit.

On the cusp of hearing she heard him mutter. "Baby steps, Iroh... Baby steps."

She had no wish to know what he meant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks.. 
> 
> a TW for mention of archaic methods of mental health care. 
> 
> dont worry theres no shock treatment or waterboarding. Just brief mentions of restraints that some folks mighty find uncomfortable. 
> 
> better safe than sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Keeping in step with her Uncle, Azula allowed him to lead her in the direction of Ty Lee's chosen residence. No longer was the merchant's daughter on the outside of the Citadel looking in, but rather elevated to the interior Royal Palaces, a place usually reserved for those of Royal lineage and their most esteemed guests.

Permanent residence also could be granted to those seen as important to the Royal family and the great Nation. 

It was a much coveted honor that could only be bestowed by a Royal, and in the past many Generals, Admirals and Bureaucrats had schemed and plotted, jockeying for position, fighting over scraps wishing to have the bragging rights that they had the ear of the Fire Lord, puffing up their self-importance. Some had gone to so far as to ease others into the afterlife a little early in order to create an opening. 

Ty Lee, probably hadn't slain her predecessor or lent much thought to scheming plots, and it probably wouldn't occur to the acrobat to use her closeness to the Royals as a weapon or a topic of discussion that would put her at the top of the high society pyramid.

If anything, Ty Lee more than likely down played her association with the Fire Nation siblings,

Well, specifically one sibling in-particular if she was smart and wanted any sort of fresh start. 

It would stand to reason that the merchant's daughter and her family would have sought to distance themselves. And yet here Azula was, approaching the entrance of the acrobat's home away from home, at Ty Lee's request.

The choice of residence struck Azula as quite curious, given its history having once belonged to a favored concubine of her grandfather, Azulon.

Any other normal woman of noble birth might have thought the offer of this residence and it's implication, a slight upon their good name and throwing question as to their virtue. And a male of any standing enforced to reside here, could only accept it with a healthy dose of shame and humiliation, whilst groveling face first into the ground and backside in the air, thanking the Fire Lord who had bestowed it. _Thankyou for signifying to the Council and all the staff that reside here that I am two steps above a common whore._

Yet nothing about Ty Lee could be classed any where in the realms of normal and Azula doubted that the acrobat had put any serious thought into it or rather more a case of she didn't give two toucan-puffin hoots what anyone else thought. 

_Let them speculate away._

It was close in proximity to the Fire Lord's private quarters and other stately rooms the Crown Princess had spent much of her childhood.

Hanging back at the corner of the hallway, Iroh ushered the resistant Azula forward, 

"Go ahead. There is no need to be nervous. I am sure that your little friend will be over joyed to spend some quality time with you."

"I am _not_ nervous, Uncle!" Iroh quirked a dubious eyebrow and Azula acquiesced, "- Ok... I am a _little_ nervous."

He fussed and faffed, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulders and pulled out the material. Azula held herself awkwardly stiff under the barrage. He stood back admiring her like a proud mother Arctic hen, 

"You look a vision... Now just be yourself..." Azula waited for him to realize what he had just said, "- Well.... maybe not _entirely_ yourself."

Azula gave him a tight lipped smile. 

"I appreciate the sentiment, Uncle."

"I once did this for Zuko, you know?" He looked wistful. 

"What?"

"Saw him off on his first date. It was with a lovely Earth Kingdom girl."

"It is _not_ a date, Uncle!"

"Of course, of course, what was I thinking? A _business_ meeting!" He sniffled, wiping at the corner of his eyes with his long sleeve. 

"Uncle! Are you crying?"

"Can an old man not be emotional about witnessing one of his children's firsts?"

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation at his overly dramatic display. 

_Surely enduring this emotional outburst was far less suffer-able than what ever lay in store behind the door._

"Quit being an old fuddy duddy, Uncle.-" She offered him a genuine smile, "- Thank you for your help, but I think I can go the rest of the way myself."

It only made the Dragon of the West, wail louder, 

"I am so proud. My children all grown and flying the nest!"

Azula's ears burned bright pink. She glared at her Uncle, hissing, 

"I hate you!"

Tucking his hands into his sleeves, Iroh replied with a wink. 

Hesitantly and with small steps, Azula approached the unassuming door. She cast a look back in her Uncle's direction who flashed her two thumbs up in the casual manner of lower ranking soldiers and commoners. She was contemplating returning it with a gesture of her own but was distracted by a loud exuberant greeting, 

"Zula! ...You came!"

Bewildered, Azula once again looked back to her Uncle, but he had vanished.

The pair of them alone on the hallway, Azula shuffled her feet awkwardly.

Ty Lee had changed her saffron outfit for a peach pink halter top that showed off her contoured midriff and a rather short yet loose flowing skirt that came to mid thigh. She had forgone her signature high braid choosing instead to wear her hair down over one shoulder and held in place by a simple gold clip.

If Uncle's reference to the stomach as a 'sea of chi' was correct then right now Azula's being was stirred up with a typhoon. Cheeks hot, she allowed her eyes to briefly linger on all the bare patches of Ty Lee's light olive skin.

In a bid to hide her focus, Azula stiffly held out the small bouquet at arms length. Ty Lee beamed, gently grasping the stems, 

"Are these for me?"

Azula flipped a strand of hair out of her face, replying with biting sarcasm, 

"Do you see anyone else?"

Ty Lee cast Azula a furtive glance from beneath thick eyelashes, lovingly petting the flowers,

"Shagzhu Tulips?"

Azula narrowed her eyes suspiciously, 

"What of it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just an interesting choice, is all."

"Do not read too much into it, Ty Lee. .... I heard it was customary to bring a gift when invited to someone's place of residence and my Uncle suggested flowers. I did not wish to be rude. However, I chose the type myself. "

Having buried her face in the petals, Ty Lee mumbled something on the cusp of hearing, the bouquet not quite distorting the mocking and teasing reply as much as intended, 

"Gaa! Angi! _dishonor_! 

"What did you say?"

Ty Lee looked up, all innocence and sweetness, 

"You've got a little bit of something on your face." 

Maybe it was a reflex from years of firebending training, or because the acrobat moved too quickly and unexpectedly, or perhaps from a deep seated lingering fear of what exactly those fingers could do, but as Ty Lee went to reach towards Azula's face, the Princess flinched.

She tried her best to cover it in a ducking of her head and following through with what she thought was a smoothly executed side step, but the flicker on Ty Lee's face proved that she hadn't been wholly convincing.

Ty Lee didn't seek to close the newly created gap, instead her hand hovered uselessly in mid air like a bridge hanging preciously over a chasm, deteriorating from age and neglect, slowly fingers retracting,

Azula jutted out her chin, smoothing the front of her robes, a way of meeting in the middle 

"What is it that I have on my face?"

"Pollen.. I think? Your nose is yellow."

Eyes going wide and eyebrows disappearing into her hair line, Azula swiped at it furiously, almost going crossed eyed trying to see the offending dust. _Uncle had allowed her to walk round the Palace with that on her face since the gardens, looking foolish. Pay back at a later date would be in order._

Azula sneezed and Ty Lee giggled.

A small smile creeping over Ty Lee's lips, she removed from a pocket hidden in her skirt a handkerchief, Azula recognized as her own from earlier in the archives,

"You're rubbing it everywhere.... Let me? "

For a few tense moments, Azula almost resisted before giving in. She held herself stiffly to attention whilst the acrobat dabbed at her nose with feather light touches as if the Princess was the most delicate of porcelain or an animal that might startle at a moments notice.

This close Azula could make out minuscule changes on a face that was etched into her memory, one seen in both dreams and nightmares. Tiny markings denoting the passing of time. Some familiar and others not. A line between her eyebrows that had deepened a little from years of crinkling them in intense concentration or facing a particular difficult problem. Sun speckles, new and old, had gained ground over the bridge of her button nose spreading to the apples of her cheeks and a patch at one temple, darker against her light olive skin. Wisps of hair a shade lighter than her mousy brown, turning to blond, bleached from being under the unforgiving Fire Nation summer sun. A tiny stark white scar that disappeared into an eyebrow, leaving a few hairs discolored in it's wake. Another on her chin that Azula remembered had occurred in childhood from when Ty Lee had been messing with Mai's knives. In her grey eyes, flecks of gold reflected the fire light of the nearby lanterns and torches, encircling wide oily black pupils. Long eyelashes fluttered along with a small falter between dabs. 

The Crown Princess's stomach flipped.

She could smell the familiar scent that would often follow her when she returned to the waking world. That had lingered on her pillows many years ago. It was comforting yet enticing and evocative here in all it's fresh enchanting splendor rather than being woven from memory. It was as confusing as the acrobat's unexpected care and attention.

The silence between them seemed to stretch, distorted in the long empty hallway.

Ty Lee's eyes flickered to her own for a split second letting out a tiny current of breath, causing Azula to swallow and her skin to goosebump, before returning to the task at hand. Breaking the contact, Ty Lee stepped back, 

"Finished.. Good as new.-" She tucked the handkerchief back in her pocket. Azula noticed the slight shake in the merchant's daughter's voice, hidden and layered within a cajoling breeziness, "- I don't know about you but I'm starving.... Are you hungry? Cause I'm hungry. I hope you're hungry." She sniffed the flowers again, "- They smell really nice and the colours are pretty... They need some water. "

Then she disappeared through the door into the apartments, leaving Azula alone in the hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The receiving hall of apartments were plain and muted in colour save for a pair of embroidered slippers placed neatly by the door. Azula dutifully pulled off her boots using the toe on the heel in the most unladylike of manners as the infernal Ruquan made it quite difficult to be graceful. 

Under her thick woolen socks, the beige tamati mats that made up the floor were playfully springy and silent unlike the floorboards in her own quarters. Dutifully, the ex-General placed her boots in a regimented pair besides the delicate slippers. Stiff black leather buffed to a shine until they gleamed, they looked so out of place and yet wholesomely domestic, hinting to any outsider looking in that a Military man and his wife lived here. Azula blushed at the inherent thought. At the far end a floating wall covered in colorful tapestries and hangings, with open entrances either side. 

With one hand, Ty Lee effortlessly pushed one side of the floating wall and it began to slide in on itself, one panel slipping behind the other revealing the wide open plan room beyond. She had forgone the oppressive red, gold and black color palette preferred by her fellow countrymen in favor of pastels and pale bamboo making it light and airy. Soft light filtered through windows set up high in the curved roof bathed the room in a warm glow. 

Sturdy, light colored lentils lent their support to eaves that criss-crossed over head, from which hung silks Azula recognized as being detrimental to the acrobat's morning routine of stretches and circus roping tricks. She remembered how Ty Lee would often flip and tumble and swing like a monkey from one wooden beam to another before wrapping her self in a silk and spinning to the floor with such speed the Princess would sometimes find her heart in her throat afraid that she would collide with the ground at high velocity and damage herself beyond repair. 

Ty Lee had always stuck the landing, stopping inches from ground laughing.

If Azula's quarters were classed as chic minimalist and lacking in a personal touch, then Ty Lee's had as much personality as an crazy old Earth King with a goat-gorrila as a pet. 

Furnishings had been chosen for comfort and relaxation rather than outward opulence to denote status and prestige. There was nothing left to suggest the apartment's previous utility, Ty Lee having made it well and truly her own.

It was evident in the abundance of knick-knacks from various corners of the world strewn over every available surface. Trinkets serving as a physical representation of memories collected on the travels of a Kyoshi warrior.

Glittering gold fans squashed in besides wooden carvings of animals under the light blues and whites of a woven water tribe wall hanging. A crane on a pivot, bobbed it's head up and down mimicking drinking from a bowl and next to it a Den-den daiko drum, it's skin dark brown with age and the strings of the dangling pellets fraying. A pamphlet from the Ember Island Players. Various brightly colored seashells, rocks and crystals. One grey rock even had the imprint of some strange unidentifiable creature pressed into it's surface.

Clothes hung haphazardly on the backs of chairs and scrolls and books were scattered on a small table. On a nearby cabinet, make up and thicker tubes of grease paint and numerous different brushes beneath a mirror angled to take full advantage of the light that filtered through the windows.

At the centre of the now much larger room was low, square table surrounded by cushions. It was laden with a colossal amount of various dishes. The wafting aroma made Azula's mouth water and her stomach gave a sympathetic gurgle.

In the shelter of the long sleeves of the Ruquan, Azula worried the pinkie of her right hand by twisting it with her left as she keenly observed how Ty Lee began arranging the bouquet in a vase, making sure that each flower had equal amount of space to bloom in a way that was wholly Ty Lee.

"I'll be back in a flameo second-" Ty Lee held up the vase, "- Want to get some water for these."

Azula took the moment to stroll about the room hoping that movement would ease the rising apprehension. Looking for a distraction, she began to peruse the various mementos in a seemingly random hodgepodge that she could not make any rhyme or reason of. At the back, behind a crudely patterned plate, an artist's rendition of three girls huddled together wearing matching Kyoshi warrior garb caught her eye. 

A uneasy jolt of chi under her skin to her stomach, she leaned closer to inspect it.

_Surely not? After all this time?_

Ty Lee stood out in the middle, recognizable even under the heavy make up by the huge toothy smile.

Peering harder, Azula began to notice the subtle differences in other two girl's stature, one being far two top heavy to be either herself or Mai, or how they smiled. She wasn't prepared for the of flash bitter disappointment at the realization that it wasn't them, or dark hint of jealousy that reared it's ugly head at the casual arms of one girl wrapped around Ty Lee's waist or the way the acrobat seemed to be leaning into it, her own arm slung over the smaller girl's shoulders. 

Behind her she heard the soft padding of feet. 

Flustered at the potential of being caught gazing upon the picture, her hand snaked out grabbing a misshaped earthenware cup. Azula held it up out and up. 

The craftsmanship was atrocious. It looked to made of one continuous piece of clay including a rather strange handle on the side, but it was crooked. Painted on one side there was a crude replica of the Earth Kingdom symbol above painted radicals meaning Ba Sing Se. On the other side the brushmanship continued, 

_**' I went to Ba Sing Se and all I got was this lousy mug.'** _

Azula grimaced. She sincerely hoped that Ty Lee had not swapped coin for the abomination, but then again, she had always been far too generous and nice for her own good. They probably thought Ty Lee an easy mark. Asking for coin for such a thing wasn't just downright cheeky, but practically criminal.

"Zula?"

The Princess pretended to be deep in thought turning the cup this way and that, appraising the piece like an art critic rather than hyper aware of every move her childhood companion made, 

"Hmm?"

Placing the vase in an empty space on the laden table, Ty Lee fluidly folded to sit cross-legged on a cushion, 

"Are you ready to eat?"

Far from ready for the dinner or the fast approaching inevitable conversation, Azula asked, 

"I hope you didn't pay for this?-" She held out the cup. "- Because if you did, I would say that you were _mugged_..."

She waited the obligatory beat for the laughter to follow.

Making a wry face, Ty Lee replied, 

"No, Azula .... Just. No!"

Carefully, so as not to upset the crowd of knick-knacks, Azula replaced the ghastly cup, 

"Comedic styling's must have changed whilst I have been away.... You always thought I was funny." 

Grimacing, Ty Lee palm facedown tilted her hand back and forth, 

"Ehhh, not reeeally."

Affronted, Azula pompously sniffed, muttering, 

"There is no accounting for taste."

Softly rolling her eyes, the ex-Kyoshi warrior encouraged, 

"Come sit down. ...Let's eat."

Hovering in between which side of the able to sit, the Princess tried to gauge Ty Lee's reaction and her head began to swim with the potential social faux paux she might commit.

The seating arrangement ought to be dictated by the intention of the social engagement. 

Was this classed as formal or informal? 

Would opposite be too far away? 

Was adjacent overly familiar? 

Her Royal title and position would denote that _she_ sit at the head of the table, the esteemed guest of honor either side and then placement would be sorted by a strict hierarchy of descending importance.

But then in this instance, _she_ was the esteemed guest, and formal etiquette would suggest that she sit adjacent to the head of the residence. Etiquette in an informal setting, such as this, Azula had no frame of reference. She had always sat at the head of the table, Mai, probably not at all preferring to slouch against a wall and Ty Lee would always be sprawled out on her side, one hand propping up her head. 

In the health facility, the communal dining hall had been strictly a case of first come first served and followed no sense of order, sitting in an obedient row on long benches that flanked a long table either side, constantly being jostled by other people's elbows, or worse, their asses brushing the back of her neck when they tried to shuffle past. Defending her meager food from leering would be marauders looking to fatten themselves up and wrongly believing her an easy target. Mouth breathers troughing down like woolly-pigs, snuffling and oinking, mushed up food swirling around for all to see.

Azula had preferred to eat in her rooms, alone, far from prying eyes and where she could have some shred of dignity, having suffered eating off the floor in the prison or being force fed thin, cold broth via a tube down her throat when she refused to eat at all.

She breathed small sigh of relief when she noted the minuscule relaxing of Ty Lee's posture as she diplomatically chose to sit on the adjacent side but as close to the foot of the table as possible. It left a polite distance between them without being disrespectful and would serve as a barrier if the need arose. Elegantly folding at the knee the Princess lowered herself to sit seiza style, her woolen socks poking from underneath her buttocks.

A gentle breeze from somewhere wafted the fragrant aroma of the food and the flowers round the room. There were various bowls of spiral glass noodles, boiled rice infused with jasmine, Azula would hazard if her tea making classes had taught her anything. Curled prawns in delicately crafted pastry baskets coated in red chilli oil. Various vegetables along side Stalknose mushrooms. Smoked Sea Slug. Komodo sausage that had been sliced in preparation.

Ty Lee leaned over to remove a woven bamboo lid from a pot to reveal soft steamed dumplings, green sprigs to indicate which were vegetable and which were meat.

The Princess had to admit that she was a little impressed, 

"You have laid on quite the sumptuous feast for the occasion."

"Wasn't really sure what you liked, so I asked Uncle and he said to edge my bets and order a bit of everything.-" Ty Lee said, offering an endearing crooked smile. She began to scoop out rice into a bowl, "- I hope that was OK?"

Azula's hands remained on her lap, where she picked at her nails hidden in the sleeves of the Ruquan, 

"More than sufficient.... Thank-you. "

A scoop of rice missed the bowl completely and Ty Lee cursed under her breath. She moved on to skewer some of the Smoked Sea slug, ladled on a trickle of fish stock and then set to scooping up healthy helpings of vegetables and mushrooms, finishing it off with a sprinkle of chilli flakes to garnish.

"I didn't let on to anyone else that it was you that was visiting... You know... Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"You know...."

Azula quirked an eyebrow. 

The delicate column of Ty Lee's neck bobbed as she swallowed, 

"You know.... How people migh..." She trailed off, changing the topic"- I made sure to taste a bit of everything." 

"Well, that was awfully foolish."

It came out a quiet murmur, 

"Please, don't call me that.-" She added firmly, with a fire in her eyes that Azula hadn't seen since their forced holiday on Ember Island as teenagers and the camp fire confessional, "- I don't like it!"

Inwardly, Azula berated herself. She rushed to explain, 

"That is not what I meant!"

Ty Lee snapped with such ferocity Azula was momentarily taken aback,

"Then _what_ did you mean?"

_Everything was going wrong. If their friendship was a crumbling abandoned ruin, then she must be a mechanical drill intent on grinding it to rubble like the famed outer walls of Ba Sing Se in the middle of a coup._

The ex-General began to rapidly twist her pinkie until it hurt, 

"I was not trying to belittle you......I merely meant that it was foolish to taste the food as it would place you in grave danger.. If someone truly meant to attempt an assassination of a Royal, they would surely know that the concoction needed would have to be particularly vile indeed. Poison effects Firebenders differently.... A slow acting poison to us is a lethal fast acting poison to non-benders and benders of the other respective elements."

The acrobat lashed out, sourly, 

"Well, thank-you for the biology lesson, Azula... I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Azula went as if to reach over the table, to offer some sort of assurance that she meant it in all in sincerity but stalled when Ty Lee withdrew her own hand and sullenly stabbed at a piece of Smoked Sea slug as if she was trying to make sure it was well and truly dead, 

"If you want to eat, you'll have to serve yourself."

"I did not mean to insult you.... Taking such an unnecessary risk on my behalf.... You have my most sincerest of gratitude."

Trying to discern the lie, Ty Lee regarded her owlishly nibbling on the sea slug. After a long thoughtful chew, she swallowed, 

"Apology accepted...." Adding churlishly, "- But I'm still not serving you."

It was odd to the Princess, to see her childhood companion standing her ground, refusing to quail or relent in any way. To not be catering to Azula's every whim. If she dared to take credit, she might go as far to say that she was proud, but instead she would settle for thinking it admirable.

Trying to keep her wrists covered, she stiffly reached for the bowl of glass noodles but every attempt only served for the material of the long sleeves to threaten to trail over and dip into the dishes. _There truly was nothing for it._. With a tiny sigh of frustration, she began to roll back the sleeves leaving her forearms exposed.

A slight tremor in her hand threatened to upend all the noodles into the smaller bowl, but she corrected it at the last second holding them back with a well placed chop stick. She could feel sweat beginning to prickle at her hairline, under Ty Lee's quiet yet heavy scrutiny as she methodically placed a dumpling, a prawn parcel, and a small scoopful of vegetables onto her plate, making sure that they were kept separate and not touching. Out of the periphery of her vision she saw Ty Lee's eyebrows knit in concern when reaching for the soup ladle exposed her inner wrist. 

Hastily, Azula scooped up far too much soup, pouring it over the noodles in a never ending stream and making a mess as it splashed everywhere. Grabbing a cloth napkin, she furiously wiped at the inherent droplets that seared her skin, leaving behind angry red blotches.

Azula was grateful when Ty Lee didn't draw attention but instead asked, 

"Would you like some wine?"

Swirling the now swimming noodles in the small blue and white patterned bowl with chopsticks, Azula gave a tight lipped smile, 

"A small drop, perhaps?- " Ty Lee started to decant the clear liquid into a small glass, until Azula staved her with a hand, "-That shall suffice, thank-you."

The acrobat shrugged noncommittally before filling up her own, 

"Do you know an Earth Bender made these? ... He claimed they were made through an ancient form of bending. " 

They were far prettier than the hideous mug on the sideboard, infused with colour and rough to the touch but curved into a beautiful shape. Relieved that the topic of discussion was veering into safer territory, Azula picked up a mushroom, 

"Is that so? ... And what was the name of this ancient form of bending?"

Ty Lee took a delicate sip of her wine, 

"Glass-bending.. Apparently it is an off shoot of earth-bending ... Kind of cool , don't you think?"

"It is most certainly a fascinating sales pitch."

"It wasn't a pitch, Zula. ... If there's lightening-bending and blood-bending and metal-bending, why can't there be glass-bending?"

"If there is one person on this planet that is capable of manipulating earth to the standard needed to create this, then I would stake Zuzu's throne on it being the Bei Fong girl.... Tuff, was it not?"

"Toph." Ty Lee corrected.

The pair lapsed into an awkward silence, each woman returning to their dinner. Azula finished the vegetables first before attempting the prawn parcel. Biting into the finely crafted basket, she enjoyed the competing textures of prawn and pastry, though the chilli oil was far hotter than she remembered it ever being.  
In the facility, it was believed that foods ingested could effect a patient's mood. Spicy food would cause the blood to run hot, resulting in distemper and aggression and were often reserved for treating those with the maladies. For that reason alone the facility had kept firebender's food bland and almost tasteless, leaning towards fish, thin soups, gruel and plain rice, a far cry from the rich, exquisite dishes laid before her.

Eyes almost watering, Azula gulped down the glass of wine and poured herself a glass of water from an earthen jug. 

"Zula, are you ok?'

"I am fine.... It is a diet I am no longer accustomed to, so it would seem."

She left the half eaten parcel on her plate, taking a sip of water and moved onto the noodles, hoping they would be much milder.

Holding the bowl in the palm of her hand, she lifted it closer to her face so she could eat the noodles without the potential mishap of dripping soup all over her clothing like a slovenly peasant child. Expertly, she gathered a nest and was mid inhaling them, the lose ends dangling from her mouth when Ty Lee's chopsticks darted out, about to encase around the half eaten parcel, 

"You gonna eat that?"

Mouth full, Azula shook her head. The acrobat grinned, snatching the parcel from it's snug and popped the whole thing in her mouth. A flake of pastry remained at her the corner her lips. Merrily chewing away, Ty Lee helped herself to a second serving, this time choosing vegetable dumplings, some noodles and more vegetables. Every stretch or reach drew Azula's gaze to the way the muscles on her ribs popped or her arms flexed. Heat prickled up her neck.

The Kyoshi warrior training regime had gotten rid of any lingering teenage puppy fat, bulking up muscle and conditioned her in ways that Azula had not thought possible. Ty Lee had always been unassumingly strong, obviously extremely flexible and limber, all gentle curves, but she hadn't been built to take on a full frontal assault, that had been Azula's forte, leaning towards being a little shorter and wider in the shoulders with thicker cords of conditioned muscle, a family trait. 

Now, Ty Lee had grown and matured, she looked like she could take on anything and Azula began to consider the notion, that if it came down to it, Agni forbid, she might herself at a disadvantage and made a mental note to increase her own training.

Caught staring, she suddenly found the noodle bowl fascinating and quickly tried shoveling in another large mouthful. In her haste, she missed and they landed with a wet plop on her lap.

Ty Lee laughed, light and tinkely and Azula frowned, hurriedly trying to scoop them back up with the chopsticks but they kept slipping and sliding out of the pincered grasp only serving to cause more of a mess.

"Zula, just use your fingers."

Shooting the acrobat a withering stare, Azula continued the nigh on fruitless endeavor, 

"I shall _not_ resort to such peasantry. I am born of Royal lineage, not a Water Tribe commoner." 

Placing a hand on her chest, Ty Lee pulled an aghast face, changing her voice to sound like her best Azula impression, 

"Oh my! What ever shall the members of high society think? I must therefore make things as difficult for myself as possible.-" She deadpanned, "- Here... Alone... In a room... Where nobody else can see!."

"Ok. Ok... I see your point!-" Azula gingerly grasped the slippery noodles with her fingers, putting them back on the plate, "- There, are we satisfied?" Ty Lee returned it with a triumphant and smug grin. With a dark scowl, the Princess began to wipe at the oily spot of the skirt of the Ruquan, but it only seemed to make it spread. "- Now my outfit is wholly ruined!" 

Shrugging, Ty Lee offered, 

"Then take it off!"

Azula desperately wanted to make some jest or reference about Ty Lee trying to get her out of her clothes but her courage failed her, 

"You know asking a lady of Royal birth to strip is an executable offense."

"Ok, I guess I'm up for execution, then.... But I know full well that you're wearing pants under there.... You always wore pants under your dresses on the off chance of some attack.... Why do you think I made sure to include so many?-" Her eyes darted to where Azula was still rubbing at the soup. Ty Lee sighed, "- Stop!... You're rubbing it in and grease is a moo-sow to get out... It'll need to be soaked in saltwater."

Clambering to her feet in the cumbersome infernal skirt, Azula quickly tugged the bindings of the quick release knot. Instead of coming undone and cascading to the floor, the binding only further tightened becoming one impossible knot. She tried to work her fingers in between the material and yet again in a matter of minutes, she proceeded to make the most simplest of tasks a herculean feat. 

Another loud exasperated sigh escaped Ty Lee, 

"Here... Let me." She crawled round the square table's edge on her hands and knees, stopping inches from Azula's waist. Raising up on her knees she started with nimble fingers to tease the material of the binding apart. She said, not unkindly, "- You are quite useless! ... How did you survive out in the field?"

From her vantage point, Azula watched how the tip of Ty Lee's moist pink tongue peeked out of the corner of her lips in concentration, almost dislodging the piece of pastry that still remained. 

_Because I always had you!_

She wanted to reach out and gently wipe it away with her thumb. To know if Ty Lee's skin was still as satiny as she remembered. She squeezed her fists so tight until her nails dug into her palms creating a dull sting.

When she finally spoke, her voice came out thick, cracking over consonants, 

"Ty Lee?"

Wide, warm grey eyes looked up from what they were doing, 

"Hmm, mm?"

Azula fought the urge to stroke fingers through the acrobat's wavy hair. She had always thought it made an already beautiful woman absolutely stunning, they way it framed her face, but free flowing loose hair in public was discouraged amongst the nobility and aristocracy of the Fire Nation. It was said to be a symbol of laziness, enfeeblement and unprofessional. 

"I thank-you for anticipating my needs... You did not have to do that. It was wholly unexpected but entirely welcome... I can not imagine that anyone was over joyed at the announcement of my arrival?"

Fingers having eased the bindings loose, Ty Lee slowly parted the entangled ends, her face unreadable, 

"I couldn't let Zuko do it. He had no idea what he was doing... And, you're right. Mai wasn't exactly tripping over herself to help... Also, I think quite a lot of staff who were in the know threatened to quit!"

She wasn't insulted by the revelation. 

It was to be expected really. 

If the roles were reversed and Azula had heard that the deranged Princess was returning, a Princess who had last been seen shackled to the ground in the courtyard, shrieking and breathing charlotte flames and had a penchant for banishing all who displeased her, she would resign out of self preservation. 

Azula replied dryly, 

"That's good to know."

A firm hand pushed Azula's hip away, encouraging the Princess to spin out, 

"You're being awfully nice."

Azula stiffened under the innocent touch,

"Did you expect me not to be?"

"You've said _thank-you_ and _sorry_ more times today than I ever heard you say the whole time I've known you." She continued gathering the cloth as it came away aided by Azula's spins, "- It's freaking me out a little."

"Would you prefer I stop?"

"No... It's nice to be appreciated and not be called _a syphilitic monkey whore,_ for a change."

"Excuse me? ... Who calls you that?"

"You did...." She bundled up the loose cloth, twisting it into a ball and tossing it out of the way, "-The last time I visited you.-" 

If it was accusatory then Azula could withstand it, but it was the broken quality, the hurt in her voice that made Azula's heart squeeze vice like.

"I'm afraid I can not recall."

For a long drawn out moment, Ty Lee squinted up at her and Azula felt as naked as when she had been forcibly hosed down to 'cool' her ill humor. She willed herself to return that stare, to sell the lie. 

With unkempt, lank greasy hair and brown prison rags covered in her own filth, Azula had paced barefoot back and forth in her prison cell, whilst the Kyoshi Warrior had the audacity to mock her all trussed up in the enemies uniform at a safe distance on the other side.

She had played Ty Lee's visit off as a delusion, to which she was prone to at the time. 

A spitefulness and wish to pierce the very core in the most hurtful of ways. She had derived a peevish glee at every flinch, at the way Ty Lee's eyes had brimmed and shimmered with unshed tears at the cutting remarks.

She had called her an Earth Kingdom mongrel, calling attention to the suspected impurity of Ty Lee's bloodline. Accused her of dishonor, and called her a number of homophobic slurs, that Ty Lee had infected her with a sexual perversion. That Ty Lee was easy and probably allowed anyone to bed her. That Ty Lee's affection had been hollow and false, a plot to destroy Azula. Every kiss or caress had been working towards some great master-plan of the enemy to discredit the Crown Princess, and bring about the collapse of the Empire.

Wrists encased in cold metal manacles attached to the walls behind her, Azula had hissed that Ty Lee had never meant anything to her at all. That every whispered word of affection was a lie and Ty Lee was a gullible fool to have thought otherwise. 

That Ty Lee deserved to die in the most vicious of ways, besides other mutineers and traitors to the illustrious Empire and when Azula reclaimed her Agni given birthright of the throne, she would personally see Ty Lee slowly char at the stake.

Expelling bright blue fire from her mouth, Azula had run full force at the bars. The slack in the chain suddenly becoming taunt had almost ripped her arms out of the sockets sending her flying backwards and she had collided with the bare flagstones with such force it had knocked the wind from her lungs and cut off her bending mid plume. 

In wracking sobs, Ty Lee had fled to the orchestra of Azula's uncontrollable cackles.

Looking back on it now, it had been unusually cruel. 

Wrapping strong fingers around Azula's wrist, gently pulling her down. Glad of the freedom of movement, the ex-General collapsed to sit cross legged. She tried to take back her hand, but Ty Lee refused to let go. Feather-light fingertips traced over pale skin in the spaces between twisted puckered flesh, that caused the fine hairs on Azula's arms to stand on end.

A heavy silence swelled between them, both seemingly transfixed by their own thoughts. 

Closing her eyes and taking measured shallow breaths as she concentrated on the memorizing touch, Azula was almost lulled into a sense of peace, the knots in her stomach slowly easing. Fingers began to explore each lurid angry scar and she gasped, tensing causing the exploratory caress to falter, only continuing when she forced her hand to unclench.

"They strapped you down."

It wasn't a question, more a statement. 

Refusing to look at Ty Lee, Azula nodded, picking at a stray thread of wool poking out at the toe of her favoured woolen socks.

After a particular bad episode they would prick her with a needle full of shir-shu venom and drag her off to a padded room. Thick leather bindings secured with heavy duty buckles would encase her wrists and ankles and sometimes her throat, as the ordelie's used overly bright voices, that this was to 'stop her being a danger to her self and others'. They would stick a foul tasting leather ball stuffed with horse hair in her mouth, explaining that it was to prevent her chewing her tongue whilst they fixed the straps at the back of her head, often so tight that she felt that her jaw might break at the hinges. 

Slobber and spit would escape at the sides, trickling down her neck and soak into her garments. When the paralytic wore off, she would whimper and whine, wriggling on the rock hard bedroll, twisting her wrists and ankles until they bled seeking an escape. Sometimes she would bow her spine and try to dash the back of her skull off the surface behind her to try loosen the straps of the gag to no avail.

"I saw them do it once, you know, when I came to visit... I don't think you saw me.... I don't care what the doctors or healers said that it was an experimental cure..... It looked like they were hurting you. I came home straight away and told Zuko about it."

_No, she most certainly hadn't seen Ty Lee on that occasion._

Taking back her wrist, Azula hid it inside the sleeve of the Ruquan, hiding the action by shifting her position to tuck her knees under her chin. Moving to lean against the table, Ty Lee began to fiddle with one of Azula's chopsticks, 

"I came to see you again after that, to check on you, but, I think you were sleeping.... Did they tell you?"

_No, they hadn't told her, but then they hadn't needed to._

_She had heard the guard call her name to tell her she had a visitor, but she had already picked up the distinctive scent so fresh and out of place in the filthy and damp smelling prison. In the furthest, darkest corner of the cell on the thin and lumpy bedroll cold seeping through the flagstones, she had remained in the fetal position with her back to the entrance, unable to bring herself to roll over and face her childhood companion, afraid she would shatter into a thousand pieces._

_Why had Ty Lee insisted on coming back?_

_Afraid to admit that she hadn't meant a single word of the terrible insults she had hurled in the acrobat's direction the last time she had visited as it would mean admitting she had been lucid throughout it all._

_Not wanting Ty Lee to see or having to explain the fresh bandages at her wrists, or the gigantic purple welt up the side of her face from a well aimed cosh by a heavy handed guard, she had bitten down on the filthy blanket to muffle her cries, swallowing her sobs trying in vain to stop how her body shook with every hitch of breath, wishing she could be honest and good. That she could speak out loud what lurked in the darkest recesses of her soul, that she needed Ty Lee and couldn't do this without her! That she was scared and sorry for everything she had put her through and if she could take it back, she would!_

_Every single one of Ty Lee's words had cut to the bone, cleaving open her ribcage and splaying it out like a blood eagle._

_Ty Lee had taken the oath of the Kyoshi Warriors in full and had asked to be sent to the Northern Water Tribe as an ambassador and she didn't know when she might return, if ever. That she owed herself a fresh start as far way from the Caldera and it's back biting politics. That she now knew that the affection she held for the Princess was in no way healthy. That in time she might be able to forgive but she would never forget. That she hoped Azula would find peace of mind and heal._

_But most of all she wanted Azula to know that she hadn't betrayed her on the Boiling Rock, that she had tried to save the Princess from herself and stop her becoming the monster she already believed herself to be._

_There would never be any coming back from murdering Mai, and she hoped that with time Azula might come to understand and accept that._

_All the while, Azula had swallowed her pleas for Ty Lee not to leave. Every word creating a mile of distance between them, when all she wanted was to be back, before things had become even more complicated, in a collapsing tent in the Earth Kingdom wrapped in Ty Lee's safe embrace whispering their plans for the future beneath the stars with only the flora and fauna to hear them._

_But who was she to ask so much of someone who she had already sapped dry? It was shameful and dishonorable that she even be thinking such things._

_With a jangle of armor, Ty Lee had gotten to her feet, two quick sharp raps on the door to tell the guards she was done._

_Azula had heard the softly uttered words, thick and choked,_

_"Goodbye Azula...... I love you."_

_The shaking Princess had flinched at the clanking of the door and the click of the key in the lock, and only when she was certain that Ty Lee was gone did she quietly whisper in to the lonely darkness,_

_"I love you too."_

Morosely, Azula continued to pull at the thread, watching it slowly unravel, curling her toes of her left foot over the right, 

" I am genuinely sorry for any hurt that I caused you and I know I can never make up for it. "

Sniffing, Ty Lee wiped at her nose with the heel of her palm, 

Azula was about to reach for Ty Lee's hand to make sure that she was really here, something tangible to prove that it wasn't a particularly potent delusion when a polite knock and the gentle swish of a door being slid back broke the heavy silence, 

"My Lady, dessert has arrived as per your request... Shall I clear..." The servant's eyes landed on Azula, nearly bugging out of their head and they dropped to their knees like a felled warrior on the battlefield, "- Pardon my intrusion, Your Highness."

It bordered on comical, given the fact that the servant's apologies looked to be delivered to the mat rather than the Princess. Grateful for the distraction and the confirmation that she was firmly planted in reality being there was no way that a servant would be important enough to star in any of her hallucinations, , Azula replied, 

"This is not my residence, nor am I the lady of the house... I am but a guest of the honorable Lady Ty Lee." 

The servant repeated herself, 

"I am most sorry to have disturbed you, Lady Ty Lee."

"It;s OK..... Thank you for remaining behind to take care of us.-" Keeping her face hidden from Azula, the merchant's daughter began to pick out slices of Komodo sausage with her fingers placing them in the wicker bamboo steamer full of dumplings, "- You can take the rest away. Make sure to share the leftovers out amongst the staff.... Don't want it to go to waste." 

"That is most kind, my lady."

Whilst the servant began to hurriedly clear way the dishes, loading them onto a tray, Ty Lee poured herself a hefty glass of wine, drinking it in gulps. As soon as the servant disappeared, she refilled her glass and Azula's handing it to the Princess, 

"I'm curious.....is it true you burnt someone's face off?"

Graciously accepting the glass, Azula solemnly replied, 

"Yes."

"Why?"

The Princess took a sedate sip of the fruity liquid, trying to ignore the slight sting of alcohol aftertaste,

"Truth be to told, I honestly don't know. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to do at the time."

"Do you feel bad about it?"

"A little."

Ty Lee gasped, 

"Azula!"

"Ok... I feel quite awful about it. ... But in my defense he was incredibly uncivilized."

"What did he do?"

"He spat on me!"

"So you burnt his face off?" Ty Lee asked, incredulously, 

"Thinking about it now, perhaps I was a little over zealous in the grand scheme of things."

Ty Lee's eyebrows shot up,

"Perhaps?"

Porcelain rattling off metal drew their attention. The servant was frozen on the spot, gripping the handles of serving tray white knuckled, the pallor of their skin growing a few shades lighter. Their legs began to wobble. 

Pursing her lips, Azula raising her eyebrows. Jumping to her feet to help the terrified servant, Ty Lee playfully scolded, 

"Not a single word!"

"I haven't said anything."

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look you get when you're going to try say some thing funny."

Azula tossed her head, 

"I have no idea what on earth you mean.-" Coaxing the servant to loosen their grip, Ty Lee cast a glance back over her shoulder. Azula smirked, "- Ok.. I was going to reassure them that banishment and face burning were not on the menu today."

Letting out a strangled wail, the servant swooned crumpling to the floor in a faint. Catching the tray, Ty Lee chided, 

"ZULA!"

"What? ..." She flipped a strand of hair out of her face, "- I don't know about you, but I'd call that _progress_!"

Ty Lee snorted. 

Taking a small sedate sip of wine, Azula smiled sweetly at Ty Lee as she placed the tray laden with confectionery on the table and began pouring a glass of water, trying to swallow the burgeoning grin. 

"The least you can do is help me."

"I some how doubt that when they come to they are going to want to see my face looming over them, unless of course you mean to finish them of by means of heart attack?"

Ty Lee's eyebrows knit together, 

"Point taken."

On the floor the servant began to stir. Sitting up, they looked around disorientated, shaking their head to clear it. Leaning round Ty Lee's legs, Azula asked, lacing her voice with geminite sweetness, 

"Would you perhaps, like to join my private staff? I am in the market."

The servant squeaked, scrambling towards the door backwards on all fours, her face a mask of terror. Azula went to open her mouth to deliver yet another scathing witticism, when Ty Lee shoved something in it.

She held up a finger, like a mother scolding a child, 

"Not another word.... Shut up and eat your cream puff!"

With a rather confusing and tantalizing spark in her stomach, Azula dutifully chewed and swallowed.


	9. Chapter 9

.  
.  
.  
.  
Columns upon columns of neat soldiers, perfectly laid out divisions with immaculate armor and weapons glinting in the sun stretching out as far as the eye could see. The stomping of a thousand pairs of feet like thunder that shook the world and made the ground tremor under foot like Avatar Kyoshi the Unrelenting herself was raising the very ocean floor and creating an island anew. Their chants and cheers of fealty and adoration as deafening as a chorus of a 1000 avatars speaking as one, all at once fearsome and yet awe inspiring.

Well, that is what child General Azula had been accustomed to.

Now Adult ex-General Azula paced back and forth casting a critical eye over two paltry rows made up of 10 soldiers each.

She shuddered when she spied one soldier excavating an ear with their little finger and wiping it on their tunic. Someone else coughed and sniffled.

She was aware that her ranks were meager and others would need to be recruited in order to split them into healthy rotations of day shift, night shift and one on down time, whilst also making concessions for potential sickness and shore leave.

Up until this point the current number had been working round the clock with no complaint, but it was a grueling schedule that could not be maintained for any length of time before cracks would appear. 

An exhausted soldier lead to mistakes and worse case scenario, mutiny and dissidence; something she could ill afford. 

In a scroll written by a famed General of old, Azula had gleaned 

_"A well rested and well fed soldier is a happy soldier which in turn fosters loyalty. Take care of your soldiers and they, when the time comes, shall fight for you until their dying breath."_

When Zuko had come to her asking for her return to light duties in the Caldera, she and Li Xiao had immediately set to work choosing the guards that would accompany them to the capital. She had made a point of making sure they were diverse, ranging from Benders to Non-Benders, male and female, those from the other islands that made up the Fire Nations and clans, from established families to everyday peasants who had joined the military looking for 3 square meals, adventure and advancement.

Their bending was passable -no where near Azula's standard- but _all_ of them, bender or not, were expert grapplers and each one had unique skills they brought to the table.

She had painstakingly gone over each one's military or employment record, had noted from where they hailed and had taken back their family trees as far as she could with what few resources she had at her disposal; if they were important enough to have one. Some were war orphans and had no family tree to speak of.

She had been particularly interested in their political leanings; if they had shown any at all.

They had avoided anyone that staunchly supported the previous administration or anyone majorly critical of the current Fire Lord, though she hadn't minded the odd bemoaning here or there as it was the sign of a healthy mind and individual thinking. It paid to have some soldiers with smarts and others who would follow orders without question.

One had even shown the survival instinct of a gnat by vocally opposing the previous Fire Lord and had narrowly avoided permanent retirement via some very politically savvy back channeling by a relative, resulting in a demotion to mentally feeble babysitting instead of imprisonment.

It was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid depending on how one looked at it.

With her hands behind her back, she continued to pace between the lines pausing to stop at the soldier in question.

"Men!-" she barked. At attention, with light brown eyes peering out from the depths of his helmet he focused on a far off point in the distance, he flinched a little. Satisfied at the reaction, she continued on her path. "As all of you know, you have been asked to serve our great nation in these times of uncertainty. I and your commander, Li Xiao, hand picked each and everyone of you. We chose you above all candidates as you showed talent beyond measure, whether that be in your service record or individual abilities. You have shown great honor and duty in service to the Crown...However, we shall not rest on our laurels, and improvement can always be attained...Look to your left."

There came a clunking of armor as each soldier did as they were told. 

"And look to your right." Again the same sound echoed over the training plaza as Azula made it back to the front of the rows. "These men and women are your brothers and sisters-in-arms. They will be your family for as long as you are in my employ and maybe even after the fact. Bender or non-bender, I do not differentiate between the two. If anyone has an issue with this then you may leave and report for reassignment."

She pointed in the general direction of the barracks, waiting a few beats for anyone who might wish to take up the offer. She was pleased to find that not a single soldier looked remotely like they wanted to walk.

"Very good.-" she returned her hands behind her back - shoulders broad and back erect- familiar tendrils of accomplishment and ease beginning to filter through her body as she hit her stride. "My protection is your assignment first and foremost, however it shall not be an easy task. I will not lie, some of you may fall or falter but here, right now I make a solemn pledge that I shall give you the tools to avoid that at all costs and ensure your best chance of survival. In the heat of battle, you shall find me right there along side you. I shall take your protection as seriously as I take my own."

A few soldiers glanced at each other, there came a shuffle of feet. She continued, keeping her voice calm and measured -almost to the point where the might have to strain to hear her- ensuring she had their full attention,

"We have been tasked with a mission from the Fire Lord himself. Orders that must be carried out to the letter. Though the war beyond the borders of our great nation is over, the remnants of it, are not... We are the last line of defense of the Citadel against those that mean us harm, even from within our own quarters of the Caldera. Again, I vow to give you the skills that you need in order to accomplish this....I shall sweat and bleed along side you... And it begins, right now!"

_A Commander must never ask their men to do something they would not do themselves. It was detrimental that she lead by example._

She turned about and took off at a sprint, raising her voice. "Follow me!"

After completing a number of laps and dropping down into reps of sit ups and push ups, she broke them up into pairs to spot each other in horse stance -each encouraging their partner to deepen the stance or give encouragement when they began to tremble like the boughs of trees in a gale.

Azula spotted herself -staying in stance whilst the other soldiers swapped- trying to hide the tremor in her limbs or how her buttocks burned. Beads of perspiration threatening to roll down her brow. She concentrated on her breathing and the flow of chi, drawing it into her stomach. 

Eagle eyed, she took note of those who seemed to be struggling to hold it and those who seemed to complete the exercise like water off a turtle-duck's back. Those whose stance needed the most improvement were mainly from the non-bending members, though there were one or two benders who would also need whipping into shape; bad habits of sloppy form having crept in after going unchecked once no longer under the strict regime of a master.

Hopping up out of the horse stance, Azula shook out her limbs and began to stretch. "Right! That is enough of that so far. How is everybody feeling?"

There came replies of grunts and groans, some pulling their partners upright as they collapsed back into the ground, limbs waving uselessly like a beached turtle.

"You may drink, if you so wish." she gestured to two water buckets and ladles she had arranged for the occasion. Many of them tipped a little water on to cloths to wipe their faces and necks, sticky from a mixture of the work out and humidity. Whilst they took turns to guzzle greedily from the bamboo ladle, drips of water darkening the stonework underneath, she asked. "How many of you practice daily fire bending forms and basics?"

The majority of the troop raised their hands including one or two non-benders. Taking stock, she nodded in understanding, however, one solider looked a bit perturbed.

"Yes?-" Azula paused, trying to remember the soldier's name. The soldier in question was quite short and squat with powerful legs and had been one of the troops who hadn't seemed to struggle with the horse stance. Azula and Li Xiao had chosen her by virtue of the woman standing her ground in the face of a much larger patient rushing her, before using her size to her advantage and flipping him over her shoulder and grappling him into submission before he had chance to draw breath back into his lungs or make sense of the sudden turn of events. It had been quite impressive all things given and the ex-General admired quick thinking and guts, "- Ykuro? Right?

Ykuro nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

Azula held up a hand. "When we are training, Sir shall suffice. Your Highness, all other occasions." 

"Sir,-" Ykuro corrected, "- I don't wish to speak out of turn."

"Permission to speak freely."

"Sir, some of us aren't benders. We went through basic same as everyone else but most of us have our own styles." Ykuro looked at her fellow soldiers, who nodded in agreement. "So, I don't understand."

Azula began to walk backwards until she reached the water bucket. Grasping the ladle she pretended to scoop up a bowl full but just filled it a fraction. Making sure all eyes were on her, without cringing, she drank all of it but continued to fake swallow as if she was taking a long draft. 

She, a Royal, _the_ Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, drinking from the same bucket as her men? It was a dirty trick employed to put them at ease, to make them believe at least a little that she was one of them. All of them had been on her watch detail at some point during her stay at the health facility and it wouldn't do to start throwing her weight around and behaving as if she was above them as soon as she was in the Caldera. 

And she had learned the hard way that fear and intimidation had a shelf life and could not be relied upon. To do such a thing could easily result in her leaving the mortal plane rather earlier than she expected. She needed them to trust and respect her, if what she intended to do was going to work.

It was a balancing act worthy of Ty Lee and a burning net beneath.

Replacing the ladle, she delicately wiped a tiny droplet on her chin before addressing the group. "I am asking you to learn the forms and katas in order to potentially save your comrades-in-arms life, your own or -Agni forbid- even mine!" she smiled genially. "I am sure you are all aware of my reputation both on and off the field of battle?" There was a small chuckle and murmurs of agreement, which Azula steeled herself to ignore. "It can not be denied that I am a military strategist of the highest caliber and if I say this _will_ save your life, then it shall!"

Ykuro and a few others looked a little skeptical. 

"Allow me to explain. A small swift force can cut to the very heart of a much larger opponent by stacking the deck in your favour." Ykuro grinned broadly at the nod to her own prowess. " When the echo of a shishi-odoshi can seem to stretch long enough for the formation of the foothills, and yet pass in a blink of an eye, reaction is all you have. The fate of an Empire and its citizens decided in the time it takes a petal to fall from a flower. " Azula began to move in small circles beginning a set of simple katas -making precise footfalls- her movements fluid and second nature. "- My hope is that by learning the movements you shall be able to discern the type of attack that your opponent is going to employ even before they have chance to create flame or fling rock, giving you the advantage of a split second to devise a counter. Come to know your enemy better than you know yourself. You never know when you might need it." 

_Yes! Being in Command and teaching felt right! It was the most normal she had felt in years. Like an old friend coming to greet her after eons apart, feeling the same yet different, having grown and changed with their own exploration. Or akin to slipping on a well loved piece of clothing or armor molded to one's shape, like a second skin._

The katas she had practiced and committed to memory, flowing from one form into the next fluidly in smooth coiling and uncoiling actions. With a circular stepping pattern she built up centripetal force, maneuvering quickly around an imagined opponent.

_It was an electrifying heady rush!_

With a flourish of kicks, she landed in perfect form -hands coming down in front of her to dispel the build up of chi- hands and feet surrounded by a haze of heat.

To the left someone carrying their helmet under one arm and the handle of a large covered over box in the other moving across the plaza with determined strides caught her attention.

As they drew closer she recognized the arrival. Hiding her excitement, she called out to the bender with impeccable form that could _almost_ rival her own. "Jaizo!"

A young man, who was a Firebending Cadet Force graduate and looked younger than Azula, replied. "Sir?"

"Take over from me for a moment. Open the Door. Horse, bow, drop, and dragon stances."

"The baby basics, Sir?"

"That is what I said."

There was a shuffle of feet as the soldiers broke out of line and into box formation to give themselves room to move. 

Approaching Li Xiao, Azula noticed his clothing was coated with a thick layer of hard travel, slight dark rings under his eyes and a day or two's stubble on his jaw.

Putting down the covered over box and his helmet, he bowed low, his hands in the symbol of Fire Nation greeting. "Your Highness, I came to find you as soon as I arrived on the Caldera.-" He straightened up, standing at military rest, feet apart and hands behind his back "Putting the men through their paces I see?"

Hiding the excitement in her voice, she instead allowed a wide genuine smile. "Yes. Yes! Improvement is something we can all benefit from, myself included, Captain."

Li Xiao, solemnly nodded in agreement. 

Crouching down, she peeled back the protective cloth and peered into the tightly spaced wooden slats of the cage trying to spy the much anticipated acquisitions. They were shadowy shapes in the gloom. "Your journey was not too arduous, I hope?"

"No, Your Highness. Service to the Crown is an great honor, not a chore. " He stifled a yawn.

Azula got back to her feet. "You look weary. Perhaps you should rest and we can reconvene later?' I am sure that your report can wait a little longer."

"But, Princess, I can help with the men." 

"I do not doubt your due diligence nor am I questioning your commitment, but you can barely stand. An exhausted, burnt out soldier is useless to me. There is much to do in the coming days and I need you at your best. We can resume our discussion _after_ you have eaten, rested and -" her nose crinkled, "- _bathed._."

Li Xiao's cheeks turned a little red even under the tan garnered from being out in the elements on his travels. He politely stepped aside to create some distance. "I am sorry Your Highness. There were not many opportunities to bathe on the road. Expediency of the mission being what it was."

"It is to be expected. Now go, before you collapse and I am accused of returning to old behaviors and haranguing my men within an inch of their lives...Though maybe I ought to allow that to leak?"

He chuckled. "Thank you, Your Highness...Shall I drop off the box at your residences?"

"Yes, please, Li Xiao. I am sure Ping Yeng will only be too excited to see to the care of the creatures."

The Captain smiled widely, picking up the box. "A great idea, Your Highness, I think it is a responsibility that would suit his talents perfectly."

After snapping off a sharp salute he smartly turned about, tipping slightly off balance due to exhaustion but hiding it in grasping the handle of the box. Azula watched him go to the sound of the soldier's loud Kiais during the maneuvers.

At the edges of the plaza she caught how the Imperial Palace guards -who were never very far away- peeled off from their stances and gave him the due respect of his station as he approached and he returned them in kind as he passed.

_It would seem he was amiable and well liked not just among their own men. Yes, she had made the correct choice indeed._

Turning back to the task at hand, she shouted. "Men, over the course of the next few weeks, I shall be teaching you new katas and forms. These you will not find in any Fire Nation scroll or school of teaching. You shall practice these everyday, along with your Firebending basics, until you can perform them in your sleep." she strolled to among the rows of men and women, correcting their stance here or pointing out improper breathing technique there; biting back the scathing retorts on the end of her tongue choosing instead to be tempered and approachable as she gave pointers of encouragement. "These forms can be used by both benders and non-benders respectively and shall put you at an advantage when in close quarter combat." she rounded the front of the two columns. "Would anyone like to see a demonstration?" 

There came a mixture of murmurs of agreement and visible excitement from the sweaty soldiers, looking for a small break and respite from the grueling stances and forms. 

"Ok....Once you can perform these sets correctly, then I shall be happy to oblige!-" There came a collective groan. She continued, "Nobody ever said that perfection comes easily."

Getting in line beside her men, she practiced the Firebending forms and katas -punching harder and kicking higher- leading by example. 

_Yes, she would sweat and bleed alongside them so if ever the time came, they would willingly sweat and bleed for her._

In the institute time had been her foe needing to be vanquished and she had found reading to be her companion and history her teacher. Iroh had brought many scrolls and books for her to consume and she had sharpened her mind whilst her body had weakened. 

Certain scrolls were forbidden of course, such as those leaning towards military teachings, but she had found other schools of command within metaphors of haikus. Political narratives told within paintings and art. Ability to nurture found in the art of making tea, that brutality often resulted in bitterness. Calligraphy, fostering patience in form and practice.

She swooped like a brush laden with ink upon canvas, she swirled like leaves defusing their colour in the updraft of liquid. She saw the brilliant blue on the periphery of her minds eye and the clearness that beckoned beyond, chi ebbing and flowing through out her body like the streams full of Koi and vitality.

She danced light of foot like petals on a zephyr -incorporating the forms she had learned in private from the scroll she had purchased at great cost. Every breath of air she could taste, feel every grain of dirt however fleetingly on her palms as she alternated the flips. Saffron and tiger-lily spurring her on, she hand sprung and tucked in her limbs, arcing through the air defying gravity itself. 

This was true _freedom!_

Muscles straining beyond their own constraints. Fibers snapping from use that would heal given time and become stronger. Lungs burning, screaming demands for more oxygen to feed them.

Oxygen that could _ignite!_

A deep rumble, Azula could not tell if it was the blood thumping through her veins or in the sky overhead. Chest heaving and sweat dripping into her eyes yet she refused to stop. Humid cloud cover meant nothing, she could feel the sun at it's apex imbuing her with energy, a dragon coiling seductively around her, coaxing her to push herself. 

_She_ was it's embodiment.

An enchanting scent of tiger-lily, fresh and no longer woven from old, tainted memories surrounded her, sparking something she might hazard to call _joy_.

Chi burst from her chakras like a raging river swollen with stormfall breaking its banks, coiling round her limbs, seeking a path to release. Refusing to let go, she wrestled back control, navigating the rapids so as not to dash upon the treacherous rocks. 

_**No!**_

Finishing the forms she landed neatly, her left leg threatening to go from underneath her, just as a bright flash lit the sky. 

Wiping at sweat on her brow, she turned around. So engrossed she had not realized that she had broken formation or that her soldiers had stopped their own practices to watch her agog, others peering from under the lips of their helmets dubiously at the roiling sky.

Awestruck and forgetting all military bearing, Ykuro breathed. "Agni! What was that?"

Sucking in huge lungs full of air Azula tried to control her ragged breathing, and hide how her hands tremored. _They could not see her weakness. An army was only as strong as its leadership after all._

"What I shall be teaching you in the coming days." she turned her back to the soldiers, a loud rumble from the North akin to Kyoshi's scarred hands in gloves applauding almost drowned her out as she continued, "Good work today. You are dismissed! Bathe and report to your stations."

The heavens broke and globular raindrops slowly began to darken the stonework in quick patters.

Shrieking in the sudden cool onslaught the soldiers filed out, laughing and with horseplay born of camaraderie.

With trembling limbs, Azula waited until they were a good distance away before she crumpled beside the bucket from over exertion. _She had pushed herself too far too soon._ White knuckled, she gripped the buckets edges; droplets soaking through the light material of the training gear. Peering into the smooth mirror like surface of the water, she was about to take a scoop when lightening forked out illuminating the dark sky. 

For a fraction of a second Azula's reflection distorted. Sunken empty sockets replaced feral golden eyes and bleached white bone replaced gaunt cheeks, but worst of all a smile remained. A smile she had wished to never see again. 

Wiping at her eyes, it was gone replaced with concentric ripples. 

_A trick of the light._

Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear she collapsed into seiza style, opened out her arms and tipped her head back, enjoying the feeling of cool heavy rainfall on her heated skin and listening to the steadily encroaching thunder.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She had no idea how long she remained but sodden material clung to her slight frame. Shadows darkened and the orchestra of raindroplets changed to the gentle pattering of the beats of a dragonfly's wings. Cracking open one eye she was surprised to find herself sheltered by the bright colours of a parasol blocking out the angry sky.

It was coupled with broken speech born of a nervous disposition. "Your, your Highness, I hope I am not, not dis-disturbing you?" 

On his knees in the wet courtyard, a man was face first into the flagstones holding the stem of the parasol. She recognized the blue collar on his robes and slightly crumpled hat denoting a bureaucrat of the Caldera.

"Secretary Huang?"

He mumbled something incoherent into the flagstones. 

Azula snapped. "Speak up, man!"

He peered up from his prostrated position, unable to keep the waver from his voice or stop the parasol trembling. "It it is my sworn duty, at the be-behest of the Fire Lord Zuko, long may he prosper, to oversea and help facilitate a smooth transition to to to your new position."

Getting to her feet and stepping out from under the parasol's protection, Azula replied. "I was under the impression that the Fire Lord had granted me free rein to do as I pleased in that regard?"

Huang's voice became almost whiny, grating on the Princess' nerves. "Yes, Your Highness, to a point.-" He visibly winced, continuing trepidatiously, "However, Your Highness, you have refused to reply to any of the correspondence sent from my office."

"Are you accusing me of not doing my duty or showing due diligence?"

He rushed to correct himself, trying to grip the parasol and awkwardly clamber to his feet. "No, never Your High-highness! But there are things tha-tha-that must be...." 

Under Azula's glare he trailed off. The Ex-General picked up one of the water buckets. "Such as?" she began to take swift strides back towards the palace. "Keep up!" 

His clogs slipped on the slick surface causing him to tip forward robes and arms flailing giving Azula the impression of a gangling baby bird shunted from the nest left to Nature's often cruel crucible of survival. He collided with the ground. Ignoring his mishap, she forged ahead. Behind her she heard the swift _slap slap_ of clogs attempting to catch up. 

"Your Highness, there is the issue of an official office. I took it upon myself to allocate one that might suit your needs, at the Fire Lord's request. Long may he reign."

_So Zuzu was already beginning to meddle in her affairs. So much for the 'hands off' approach._

"You will also need someone to to oversee your day to day administration. Your Highness, I have prepared a list of many promising graduates from..."

Azula climbed the small steps leading to one of the Citadel's many covered walk ways. Imperial Palace guards already waiting for her arrival, stood to attention. "I shall see to that myself."

"I also need to be av-av-availed of what exactly your 'light duties' shall entail, Your Highness. So that the correct correspondence can be sent to your office." 

She tossed out the water, deliberately aiming it in the general direction of the secretary and took a peevish glee when he jumped up to get out of the way and backsplash spattered his already damp robes,

"Ask my brother!" 

He almost wailed. "But, but, Your Highness. _Please!_ You _must_ present yourself to to..."

A pounding headache crept in at her temples, exacerbated by his sniveling and dogged pursuit. Whirling round, she snarled at him. "I _must_ , _must_ I? What else _**must**_ I do, Secretary Huang? Pray tell?"

He recoiled, curling in on himself, his face a mask of terror. He some how managed to squeak. "Present,yourself officially to the Council. TheyWishItYourHighness!"

Two Palace guards walked ahead of the Princess, whilst another four followed behind.

"And what if I choose to refuse?"

"Then they will continue to question the Fire Lord, Your Highness, and make things increasingly difficult. Your Highness."

Azula muttered darkly. "Perhaps a burning is in order to remind the people what it means to question the Fire Lord?-" Before the Palace Guards could begin to try to arrest her, she added dryly. "It was merely a jest. Nothing more."

Secretary Huang visibly let out a shaky breath of relief.

The Princess added. "Please convey to the Council on my behalf that I shall present myself once I have my affairs in order. In other words, when I am good and ready. As for administration, I have the situation in hand. Now if you do not mind Secretary Huang, today has been most taxing and I wish to retire for the afternoon. "Please, see to this-" Azula smiled sweetly pressing the wet bucket into Huang's hands -where he fumbled and dropped the parasol which clattered off the stonework- "As you have said yourself, I have much to do and we do not wish to keep the Council waiting now, do we? " 

Stepping through the archway that led into the Royal Palace -where only the chosen were permitted to enter- she left the Secretary at the threshold, the way barricaded by crossed spears wielded by two of the burly Imperial Palace Guards. 

She heard the reedy Secretary call after her. "I'll await your correspondence, shall I, Your Highness?"

"Yes, of course, I shall avail you of any information I deem pertinent."

With a hard eyeroll, she sighed. _By Agni, the Citadel was almost as stifling as the institution with it's rules and regulations._

Navigating the long hallways and corridors with the other four guards on her tail, she skirted by the entrance that would lead back to her own apartments and continued down a hallway flanked by large paintings full of stern faced relatives and tapestries lining the walls, occasionally broken into sections by stone columns that sporadically housed sculptures on freestanding plinths. 

To continue would lead them to the various rooms used by the Fire Lord and immediate family for the day to day minutia of family life, her and Zuko's childhood bedrooms, the Father Lord's many decoy rooms to throw any would be assailant off the trail, beside others for a plethora of intriguing uses. A recently crowned Fire Lord often changed where they wished to reside in a bid to strike out from under the shadow of their predecessor. 

Azula knew these passageways and rooms like the back of her hand having explored every inch when she was a child, often finding previous ruler's bolt holes, old servant's passages, grand advisors spying holes or others plain forgotten due to the passage of time. 

Spying her destination up ahead, she began to serpentine in between the columns, addressing the soldiers. "Gentlemen, I wish to take a detour. Humor me if you will?

She comically spun round one of the stone columns before innocently slapping various carved statues as she passed.

The guards regarded her suspiciously. "Where are you going, Your Highness?" 

"Oh, you'll see!" she took off at high speed, laughing at the sound of armor jolting and boots slapping off the ground as they gave chase. Pausing at the corner, she playfully called out. "Or perhaps you won't?"

Again a long row of portraits aligned the wall. Making a bee line for the portrait of Fire Lord Zoryu, she pressed it and opened inwards on a hinge.

Smartly, she squeezed through the gap into the darkness and very quietly reset the spring loaded mechanism in place. Holding her breath, she could hear the soldiers from the other side of the thick wood, rounding the corner. 

"Where did she go?"

A loud groan. "For Angi sake! Not _again_!" 

In the darkness, Azula bit back a giggle.

"How does she do it? If we don't find her, Glau will have us doing gate duty or worse _horse stance_ and all day!"

"Have I ever told you how much I _hate_ Princess duty! She's a pain in the ass!"

A loud distressed wail. "But I don't wanna do horse stance all day...Can I just quit?" 

"What and lose your top knot?"

"I'll take death or dishonor over dealing with her any day."

"Quit being such an Ember Island player. She can't have gone far. Come on!"

As their voices grew fainter continuing their search, Azula grinned smugly to herself illuminating the narrow path ahead with a charlotte hue'd flame in the palm of her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hi folks, sorry it's been a while. I was smidge emotionally exhausted and a tad burned out._
> 
> _I was updating my other fics etc and took a small break. I also wrote a Tyzula one shot, a prequel to this story, set during 'The Beach', if you are at all interested, _'Embers and Ashes'.__
> 
> _https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609215_
> 
> _It looks deeply into Azula's inner thoughts and feelings. Please check it out, if you're enjoying this story._
> 
> _ANY WAY._
> 
> _  
> _  
> **Trigger Warning**  
>  _  
>  _
> 
> _For implied archaic training methods. Implied physical, emotional child abuse. I.E Gaslighting etc._
> 
> _There's a lot going on in this one._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

With a film of accumulated debris and dust clinging to her damp clothing, she arrived in the archives like a garish apparition. In a bid to tidy her appearance, Azula attempted to brush it off leaving behind streaks of grey on the crimson material. She could be mistaken for a specter or perhaps the spirit of one of the long dead Archivists lingering, intent on continuing their sworn duty even in death.

Layered in the awning darkness of the cavern, the flame in the palm of Azula's hand seemed small and weak, it's light being swallowed and unable to dispel the Cimmerian shade that bled into the edges of it's paltry ring of illumination. Concentrating her flow of chi, she allowed the flame to become bigger and brighter.

On the ground there was a light coating of undisturbed dust suggesting that this entryway or the area of the Archives hadn't been used for quite some time. Either side of the walk way, large book cases loomed casting even darker shadows, reaching heights far beyond the brightness of the Princess's flames. Trying to gain her bearings she stepped closer to investigate the bookshelves, holding up her Agni given torch. 

Her flickering flames were joined by a distorted twin as they played off the thick protective glass casing on the shelves. Frowning, she squinted past into the gloom trying to decipher the titles that danced. Each in their own stand or display was an array of different forms of art, ranging from vases, to folded tapestries, gourds, framed paintings on vellum, stitched books and scrolls from all the Nations and different eras of history evident by their styles. However, the subject matter was all the same, answering exactly _why_ this area hadn't been frequented of late and the 'artifacts' behind restrictive glass.

Azula blushed, like she been caught doing something she shouldn't and she spared a thought to Ty Lee and her rather odd proclivities.

If Ty Lee had read anything at all during their childhood, it had been under duress akin to punishment to hear the acrobat talk, yet as teenagers, under the cover of darkness with Azula firebending a minuscule flame to illuminate, casting the dog eared parchment in a muted orange glow and shadows dancing at the edges of it's reach, Ty Lee had whispered the written titillating and immoral carnal acts of lovers, with titters and giggles born of youthful discovery of the taboo intermingled with shades of embarrassment. 

It was always about, _heaving bosoms, like snowy hillocks,_ this or _aching loins_ that, and the male antagonists of those stories tended towards 'ravishing' the protagonist after what always sounded to Azula like pestering, and of little to no interest to the Princess. 

Mai however.... 

It was one of only a handful of times that Azula had ever witnessed any color mottle Mai's deathly pale cheeks, other than when she saw Zuko of course, or even a slight furrowing of her brow that had signified her rising discomfort. The Princess had often suspected that Mai hadn't been adverse to the narratives of dashing Princes saving damsels in distress but rather the audience, preferring to indulge such fantasy in private. 

But Ty Lee's favorite, evident by its curling ends and deep creases, had been a story about a solider who had fallen for a local noble girl. On the eve of battle they would spend the night together, with no one but the two lovers the wiser as to what exactly was under that armor.

Reading aloud, she would cast furtive glances from under long fluttering lashes in Azula's direction as she described the character's trysts decidedly different in form, structure, language and approach to the novels about ravishing hunters and simpering ladies of leisure, and the Princess would find her skin suddenly heated in places that had nothing to do with the humidity caused by hot breath trapped under the blankets of the makeshift fort or within the confines of the tent when they traversed the Earth Kingdom.

 _The solider in the novel was competent and had risen through the ranks gaining wealth, respect and status, as would be expected of someone who wished to formerly woo and pursue a woman of noble birth, pleasing the teenage Azula greatly._ The Princess had always appreciated a narrative that presented the facts correctly. _The solider had formerly asked the noblewoman's father for her hand in marriage, but another suitor, a sniveling wretch who wished to posses her, had stepped forward. Worthiness would be decided by trail by combat._ Ty Lee had always framed it in the form of an Agni Kai. 

_The soldier had won of course and when they had turned to bow to their beloved they received a cowardly and dishonorable knife deep in their back. A near fatal wound had needed immediate medical attention and the solider's secret revealed._

_She was a_ woman!

_The noblewoman's clan was aghast, not that such an accomplished solider was of the fairer sex but rather that their love was deemed illegal under the current laws of the land resulting in prison or execution. Under the cover of darkness the noblewoman absconded with her injured lover and sought refuge within the temples of the Air Nomads, who welcomed them with open arms. The genteel ways of the monks and nuns accepting and finding beauty in the love shared between two souls._

_And the two women lived out their days together, in peace and harmony._

That was the way that Ty Lee always told it, but Azula had always suspected there was more to the ending mainly because the conclusion of such a dramatic sweeping story seemed rushed and the language and syntax didn't seem to match the author's voice but rather more the teenage orator.

Also the one time that Azula had got her hands on the manuscript she had found the last few pages crudely ripped out in a way that that would have any Archivist worth their fire flakes, weeping.

Mai and she had often speculated how _exactly_ Ty Lee had procured the 'novels' that ran to romance erring on the side of scandalous, but the minx of a circus performer never told her secret.

Something on the ground caught her attention. Casting her flame down, she lit up the path ahead. 

Bare footprints littered the walkway in between the bookshelves. The ball and heel of the clear imprints were slender almost delicate and arches raised suggesting someone was light of foot and possibly female. They crisscrossed and meandered over the walkway and back as if a great decision had been ruminated over. Curiously, Azula followed the trail. It ended as abruptly as it began, like the maker had faded out of existence or taken by the very spirits themselves.

She caught the scent of an all too familiar coppery tang in the air. Her skin became all of a sudden feverish yet cold and her stomach twisted and coiled. 

Inside her supple military boots the soles of Azula's feet pricked intensely like a thousand paper-cuts crisscrossing over each other. Psychosomatic sharp slices of pain, thin yet deep. Involuntarily, her toes curled inward gripping the soft material of the thick socks seeking to dig into the comfort they offered, in memory. Her breath came in quick short staccatos, lungs laboring as she tried to draw in arid air past her rapidly closing throat. The russet colored floor uncovered by the footprints stood out stark against the ashen grey dust, beginning to take on the red of deep crimson, waxing with a stickiness that shone in the weakening fire light, growing smaller to that of a child. 

The flame in her hand guttered and died.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_It had been a matter of days after her mother had disappeared with nary a goodbye and Azula's bending training had suddenly increased in intensity. Her prodigy status had become common knowledge at court, she was destined to become one of the youngest Firebending Masters in the history of the Fire Nation and Ozai demanded that her training reflect as such._

_"Again!" Had come the uttered instruction from her Father._

_Azula would have much preferred shouting or yelling but the cool measured way it had been delivered reeked of disappointment, something far worse than anger or derision that was often aimed at her brother._

_Ignoring the fatigue in her muscles and the brutal heat from the midday sun, the 11 year old girl had determinedly resumed her katas, punching so quick and clean that the sleeves of her tunic snapped crisply like a bullywhip. She had pivoted on the balls of her feet, so small and sharp her grippy soled slippers had made little squeaks against the ground._

_Below the newly crowned Fire Lord, on a raised dais sat Lo and Li, backs erect and hands tucked into their sleeves watching their charge with keen, critical interest. A slight crick of an upturn at the corner of which ever one's wrinkled lips, the young princess could never tell her newly appointed twin mentors apart, caused a spark of pride and a momentary loss of complete focus._

_Plumes of fire suddenly cut extremely close to her face, forcing her heavily onto the backfoot. She had nearly over extended in her retreat, correcting her foot position at the last moment to keep her balance centered._

_Her Fire Bending Sifu had pressed the advantage in her subtle mistake, forcing the young Princess to retreat further still. A hundred teachings had run through Azula's mind at high speed, her breathing, her stance, the flow of chi, the creation of flame and it's intended placement, drowning out the inner voice that berated her lack of perfection._

_Coming close to being boxed in by the walls of the training area, she had attempted to feint but her center of gravity had shifted and she had been minusculey heavy on the heel of her right foot rather than the ball. Cleverly, she leaned into the movement, allowing her weight to guide her. She had tucked her right shoulder into the spin, shifting from the heel to the side of her foot following through to the outside ball, so precariously balanced, swooped round her left leg in an attempt to deliver a wheel kick and get out from under the onslaught._

_Her opponent anticipated her movement, getting in close and parrying the young girl's calf with a block of upright raised forearms and the Princess's bright flame had guttered a little. Her intended trajectory cut off when the impact was absorbed rather than allowed to continue, she had fallen onto her hands into a fluid handstand flip._

_It had been sloppy and lacked grace as she landed heavily on her feet, only barely managing to get them underneath her at the last moment and pin wheeling her arms so she hadn't landed on her backside._

_A quick nudge of her ankle from her adult opponent had knocked her legs into a split, tipping her forward onto her hands. Annoyed at her mistake, she had twisted, corkscrewing her legs round and up in a style she had read from an ancient scroll she had pilfered from the Archives by a General Rangi, with balls of charlotte hued fire erupting from her feet,_

_It had caught the Sifu by surprise, singeing the end of his long silky beard, and Azula had smirked wickedly, using flames from her hands as lift to help propel her in an backwards arc, another trick pioneered by Avatar Kyoshi's loyal bodyguard and pride of the Fire Nation, landing on her feet in a nigh on flawless stance._

'Surely her Father would be pleased by the ancient and long forgotten maneuver, _almost_ performed to perfection?' 

_Holding her stance she had waited for her opponent, her chest heaving. Her right calf had twinged with a cramp born of exhaustion and sweat prickled her hairline, yet she had refused to give in._

_Batting as his smoldering beard, the teacher had said,_

_"Blue flame?... Well done, Azula."_

_She had preened at the praise, having heard that to be able to produce blue flame was incredibly rare indeed, even among the Masters. It was something even the all powerful Father Lord couldn't do,_

_"Thankyou, Sifu."_

_She had straightened up and then fluidly gave a small bow of respect to her Master as was customary and then returned to precise military stance, emulating the Generals she had seen round the Citadel of late._

_Her eyes had darted to her father and she had been surprised when rather than finding his stern features and a quirk of an eyebrow in approval, she had found him shirking the tunic off his shoulders leaving it pool on the palanquin throne and stepping down into the training area bare chested. Still that cool, measured demanding tone, devoid of praise she so desperately coveted,_

_"Take off your slippers."_

_She had been a mixture of trepidated, elated and excited that Ozai was paying her attention, that he finally deemed_ her _worthy, not Zuko, who was inconsolable over their traitorous mother, and was being given the reward of sparring with him._

_Ever the dutiful daughter, she had done as she had been instructed, discarding her training slippers neatly together at Lo or Li's feet, gingerly stepping barefoot on the slightly gritty flagstones._

_The only indication that something wasn't quite right was a barely discernible look of alarm the twin sisters shared._

_Smiling, Azula had turned to face Ozai, her initial joy giving way to confusion by the the long, thin stick in his hands. The end of the bamboo stick was split at the ends, like it had been peeled or shredded._

Maybe this was a new form of training apparatus?

_Her father had given her an encouraging smile,_

_"You want to make me proud, don't you Azula?-" He had gestured for her to step into the middle of the training area, "- And you wish to become one of the most accomplished Fire Benders in history?"_

_She had stepped into the center,_

_"More than anything in the world, Father. I wish to make you and our great Nation proud."_

_"This pleases me, Azula, - " Circling her, he experimentally swished the stick through the air. "- And you are willing to endure any training that will help you attain that goal?"_

_The sound the switch made had caused the tiny baby hairs on the back of Azula's neck to stand on end,_

_"Yes, Father."_

_Her Sifu had stepped forward, in between father and daughter,_

_"Surely you jest, Your Highness?"_

_The bamboo switch flickered out as fast as a coiled snake, silent, deadly and almost imperceptible. A few seconds later the Sifu yowled, thin red lines of blood seeped from what looked to be his unmarred cheek._

_The joy she felt began to morph into a ball of dread in the pit of her stomach._

_A voice in her head had screamed at her to run, to get away, but the fear of Ozai's wrath froze her in place. Eyes shimmering from the strain, she had swallowed, she would not be found lacking or show weakness. To do so would only result in his disapproval, which would be far worse to bear than what ever he was planning to do._

He was training her to be the best she could be. Surely her own father wouldn't put her in danger?

_He never raised his voice but the edge to it was dangerous,_

_"Do you have children?"_

_The Sifu was on his knees, prostrating himself, blood dripping in splotches on the flagstones,_

_"I do, my Lord... A son, my Lord... I am most sorry for my slip in propriety and over stepping the mark of my position as the Princess's Fire Bending teacher, Fire Lord."_

_"Then you understand why you must do this,-" Ozai flipped round the bamboo switch, offering the handle to the trembling Sifu, "- My daughter is extra ordinary and her training ought to reflect that, would you not agree?"_

_The Sifu's voice trembled,_

_"Yes, your Highness."_

_Ozai harshly lashed the Sifu's shoulder for emphasis,_

_"Then_ train _her!"_

_Hesitantly, the Sifu gingerly gripped the handle and clambered to his feet. Ozai grinned broadly. Azula avoided his gaze, choosing to focus on the bobbing adam's apple in the teacher's throat. As her Father passed, he said,_

_"I do this out of love."_

_The words broke a smile across Azula's face._

So what? She could take a little lashing on her thighs and shoulders to keep her posture and lines. Unless it could flay through cloth, the most damage it could cause were muted welts. Welts, she would handle if it meant progression! 

_He mounted the steps up the dais, and settled himself in his palanquin throne, casually selecting a piece of fruit from a bowl, resting the ankle of his left leg on the knee of his right in ready for the display._

_Facing her Father, the 11 year old was confused by the strained look on her Sifu's face and the way his lips moved mouthing an apology._

_Her father's voice rang out clear,_

_"Commence the set."_

_Azula had begun with bullywhip snapping punches creating precise flame, maintaining smooth lines, and moving her feet into her first movement. She caught how Lo and Li both squeezed their eyes closed._

_A smarting sting, like a 1000 acupuncture needles, blossomed through the arches of her feet in lightening quick succession swiftly turning into intense white heat. She stumbled, limping, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out._

_Ozai's face remained impassive as he bit into the pulpy flesh of the fruit, becoming distorted through barely contained welling tears. Azula swallowed the thick, hot, coppery liquid in her mouth, along with her burgeoning cries._

He was doing this because he loved her and wanted her to succeed!

She would not let him see her cry. She wasn't weak. She wasn't Zuko!

_Round mouthfuls of fruit, Ozai demanded,_

_"Again! From the beginning, until she can perform all of them as light as Guru Laghima himself."_

_The Sifu bowed,_

_"As you wish, Fire Lord."_

.  
.  
.  
.

_Curled up in her gargantuan bed, back against the decorative headboard and knees tucked under her chin, biting down on a pillow in a bid to smother the sobs that racked her small body, was how Ty Lee had found her._

_She hadn't heard the elevated merchant's daughter approach, so infuriatingly light on her feet, helped by a pair of mismatched socks that were slovenly uneven, halfway up and down. Azula had tried to hide her tears by wiping them on her long sleeves and swallowing her hitching breaths, tucking her sodden bandaged feet beneath the comforter and trying to cover the drying bloody footprints that marred the sheet underneath._

_Ashamed at being found crying like a braying Ostrich horse foal separated from it's mother, she had snarled at the strangely dressed girl whose face was full of pity, her grey eyes wide with panic and brow furrowed with concern. Azula had tried to maintain an air of unquestioning superiority but her grasp on it had been tenuous at best when competing with the pulsing pain of her feet. When Ty Lee had snatched the corner of the comforter, far quicker than the Princess expected, revealing the gruesome vision beneath, she had been unable to stop her and instead tried to hide her swollen abused feet, but her tender stiff limbs had refused to obey._

_Ty Lee had said, her voice so small it had threatened to be swallowed by the vast room,_

_"You're hurt....."_

_Azula had attempted to cajole and reassure the talented gymnast, afraid she would run through the Palace in search of an adult to tattletale about what she had discovered. Despite all things, Azula liked the quirky, weird and often gratingly upbeat acrobat and didn't want to see her banished from the Palace, like Ursa,_

_"I was careless during training. Nothing more."_

_Azula had forced a smile, that warred with the way she sniffed and the lump in her throat. Silently pleading,_

Please don't tell. Please don't say anything, _please_! 

_Silently, Ty Lee had stared at her for an uncomfortably long time, never blinking._

_Azula had known that Ty Lee didn't believe her one iota, and she had added,_

_"He does it because he loves me... He does it because he cares!-" The Princess had watched how Ty Lee's face had rearranged as slowly as tectonic plates forming the mountainous peaks and valleys that dotted the Fire Nation Island's landscape, her thoughts taking eons to align in some semblance of order, trying to equate how blood and pain meant care and affection. She went to open her mouth, but Azula, not wishing to hear what she knew would be the confusing truth, had snarled, "- What would you know? You, you dummy!...You aren't even a bender, you wouldn't understand!_ _**He loves me!**_ " 

_Azula hadn't known who she had been trying to convince, her or Ty Lee._

_Ty Lee had turned and bolted from the room, leaving the Princess in the overwhelming empty, mocking silence._

_She had returned,_ eventually. _The end of that ridiculously long braid swung in low arcs denoting her determination and expediency as she carried a bowl of water and a bag hanging off her wrist that bumped against her scabby knees. By that time Azula had managed to regain some semblance of a regal air befitting a Crown Princess. She had watched Ty Lee suspiciously as she balanced the deep bowl on the bed and began to take things out of the bag laying the items in a neat row._

_Cautiously, she had crawling over the bed, hesitating when she had come within striking distance, approaching as if Azula was a wild animal that might bite at any moment and Ty Lee a trainer looking to establish trust. The Princess had made a huge display intent on keeping the facade for as long as possible before finally acquiescing._

_Ty Lee had instructed in a remarkable authoritative tone that if used outside the bedroom walls would have her flogged,_

_"Here, drink this."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's poppy milk, Princess. My mother takes it for her headaches.-" Azula had regarded her dubiously, "- It will help with the pain. I promise."_

_Guzzling the concoction in a way unbecoming of a Royal, Azula had pulled a face at the rancid, bitter taste,_

_"It's disgusting!"_

_With very careful fingers, Ty Lee had felt up Azula's calves massaging the aching muscles slowly moving down, skirting over her ankles and began to gingerly peel off the dark maroon stained bandages, unwrapping them like they encased the most delicate of porcelain. Azula had sucked in a sharp hiss, trying to pull her feet back when the impromptu nurse had tried to peel the crusted material stuck to the sole of her foot. With a surprisingly strong grip, she had encased Azula's ankle and ripped off the last layer with speed, causing the Princess to shriek,_

_"Watch it! You're mauling me like an Armadillo bear!"_

_"I'm sorry, Princess.-" Ty Lee explained, softly, "-The faster it comes off, the less painful it is. I'll warn you before I do the next one."_

_Having some sort of preparation, the second one was much easier to bear. Lowering her feet into the bowl of cool water, Azula had bitten back sniffles and cries at the unrelenting sting taking huge gulps of air like a manatee whale breaking the surface._

_All the while Ty Lee crooned in a soft voice, her grey eyes shimmering as the water began to change color, crisp coils of red lazily swirling before breaking apart muddying the crystal clear waters. Something fell from Ty Lee's face into the bowl sending out ripples of concentric circles._

_Keeping her face hidden, she dabbed at Azula's feet with a cloth to remove any dirt or debris that might be lurking before very gently patting them dry with another and began to apply a sickly looking salve as a poultice of sorts to stave any potential infection._

_Maybe it had been the poppy milk taking effect, but Azula had become mesmerized by the neatly applied bandages, swooping under her arches, missing her heel and wrapping round her ankles and back down in a figure of eight. Ty Lee had checked their tightness explaining the importance of circulation and it was often something her gymnastics teacher applied to pupils with weak or turned ankles._

_The gymnast had cleared everything off the bed, leaving them on the floor but kicking the stained bandages under the bed out of sight. She had taken off her own thick overly large and garish looking socks. At first Azula had protested, she didn't want to wear socks worn by someone else, it was unbecoming, coupled with the fact they looked like they belonged to a commoner. Or at least that is what she would have said if her brain hadn't become cloudy like the disorientating mists of the Foggy Swamp or if the pain in her feet hadn't subsided to a muted dull, bearable throb._

_Ty Lee had slipped them on, a little big on Azula's feet but they had felt like a warm, embracing second skin, cushioned and unexpectedly luxuriously soft. The Princess's eyelids began to droop, and Ty Lee guided her on to her side, encouraging her to scoot over to a part of the bed unsullied by the imprints of her failure._

_Underneath the blankets, Azula had rubbed her feet together, loving the feeling of the socks as Ty Lee crawled in beside her and set the comforter round her, tucking them both in._

_Azula had sought out Ty Lee's warmth, tucking her head under the other girl's chin, she had smelt tiger lily, felt the gentlest press of lips against her hair and fingers stroking at the base of her skull. Exhaustion creeping in, she hadn't had it in her to scold Ty Lee at her impropriety of touching her hair, especially a Royal's hair. It didn't matter if nobody saw, and she had found the stroking action soothing, not that she would ever admit it out-loud._

_Her breathing shallowed, and she had heard the thumping heart in Ty Lee's chest beating like a dragonfly's wings. Her aching muscles had become heavy and gelatinous, as if the spirits had stolen her very bones._

_Like the sea caressing the blackened sands of Ember Island, a warm comforting darkness lapped at the edges of her consciousness. She had mumbled, drowsily,_

_"May I keep these, , , just for a little while?"_

_Azula thought she heard Ty Lee sniffle. Another soft affectionate kiss pressed to the top of the Princess's head, and arms tightened round her._

_"They are yours to keep forever, Zula."_

_It had been the first genuinely affectionate gift the Princess had ever received._

.  
.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
.  
.

"Hello.... Hello?... Is anybody home?-" Face against the warm stone, Azula came to, to find a man crouching down beside her, the flicker of lantern light playing off his red robes and casting his features in shadows. Light headed, she tried to peel herself off the Archive's floor and the man lay a light hand on her shoulder in a bid to steady her, "- What are you doing down here?...You're not meant to be in this section!" 

She felt her cheek caked with dust and attempted to wipe it away as she groggily struggled to shift herself into a sitting position. Her arms felt weak and almost gave way underneath her. She heard the dull pop of a cork being removed and the man held out a water skin whilst the barrage of questions continued,

"Where's your expedition bag? Here drink this....Did you lose it along with your bearings?"

Her tongue felt flaccid and there was a throbbing playing like a Tsungi horn at her temples. Appreciative of the offer, she sank back against a book shelf, grasping the water-skin with both hands and guzzled the contents like a lost and desperate traveler stumbling out of the desert and finding the Misty Palms Oasis. Reaching for it, the man lightly chided, 

"Ah ah... Leave some for me... And please don't vomit everywhere. If you do, I'm not cleaning it up, you can do that yourself."

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she rasped, the vowels and consonants scraping over her vocal chords,

"Thankyou."

She now understood why all the Archivist's sounded like they belonged in a crypt

"Here, this will help.-" In the palm of his hand were a couple of brightly colored pieces of Jennamite that twinkled in the lantern light despite the fluff stuck to them in places. He carefully explained as if she was a child, "-The sugar... Will give you some energy."

She crinkled her nose in disgust. Not to be swayed, his voice became gruff, 

"I insist! Can't afford to lose another lackey.-" The candy gave a brittle clink when practically shoved his hand under her nose. His fingers were covered in ink, or at least she hoped it was ink. 

Taking a piece of light pink rock candy, Azula peeled off the fluff began to suck on it surprised at the fruity taste, murmuring, 

"Please don't tell anyone."

Smiling round a piece of Jennamite, he gripped it with his teeth like a sailor's pipe, replying slightly garbled, 

"Oh don't worry...You're not the first Junior researcher to collapse or get disorientated and you won't be the last. I've sent them memos, you know, telling them that it's too..." _He had no idea who she was, or he was a master liar worthy of a lead with the Royal Opera._ She realized that she had missed half the conversation when he asked, "-Do you know why junior researchers robes are slightly rusty brown?"

Azula looked down at her training robes. In the gloom and on the edges of the light cast by the lantern, her maroon robes covered in grit and dust could be mistaken for rust in this light. She looked and felt like she had gone through the Foggy Swamp and spat out the other side as he helped her to her feet.

He began in a long winded exhausting drone that was easy to tune out, something about fox spirits coming to their world to gather information on behalf of an all knowing Wan Shi Tong who was said to reside in a library lost to the sands of the Si Wong Desert, no thanks to the current Avatar. It was every Archivist's dream to see it with their own eyes and bow at the talons of the Knowledge spirit and pledge service. 

It certainly explained why Royal honorifics held no sway within the Archive's cavernous arches.

She followed him out of the claustrophobic stacks, graciously sipping more of the cool crisp water from the skin when he offered, out into one of the long connecting walkways bordered by darkened entryways. A number of lights winked at the entrances denoting they were occupied. Once out it into the wider walkway, he lifted the lantern closer to her face, 

"You look as pale as a spirit. When was the last time you ate?"

Furrowing her brow, Azula bit into the sweet candy, 

"I... I ... "

_When had she last eaten? She couldn't remember._

The man continued, in that nasally droning voice,

"Perhaps you should head to the main lectern and get some rest.-" He attached the lantern to a short pole arm at the front of a hand cart with shelves full of various scrolls and manuscripts in neat stacks, "- Carry on down here and take a left, think you'll be able to find your way?....Oh wait a moment.-" He began to search through the scrolls. Finally finding the one he was looking for he held it out for Azula to take and pressed another piece of Jennamite into her hand, "- This needs to be re-scribed... It's looking like you, worse for wear.-" He muttered to himself, "- I have no idea how an Earth Kingdom map ending up in the Financial sector."

Dumbfounded at the insult, Azula watched him turn about, trundling off with the cart whistling a merry tune to himself eerily audible even after he was swallowed by the darkness.

Looking back down into the gaping darkness of the path she had traveled, she contemplated making a break for the nearest exit and get as far away as possible. With a deep breath she tried to practice the meditative techniques she had learned from the Guru.

_She could bolt like an Eelhound or not. But it would mean she would have to come back later._

Expelling a long measured breath, she gritted her teeth and gathered determination she was famed for.

_No! She would not run, shrieking through the catacombs. She would not give the ghost of her Father the satisfaction! She had a job to do._

.

Finishing the candy, she quietly padded past the long tables flanked either side by Junior researchers, heads bent over various scrolls and manuscripts, surrounded by a silence so thick it had presence, a vibrating hum that was born of intense concentration and rising expediency to get the job done and meet a looming deadline. It felt similar to the nervous anticipation on the eve of battle. It was broken by the intermittent grinding of ink stones and the occasional cough or muttered low curse.

Someone dropped their brush and it clattered off the floor, the sound it made all the more noticeable as it echoed, non-diegetic and intrusive by the way heads popped up peering over the individual tiltable easels, like Singing Groundhogs breaking cover, intent on finding the culprit and making their disapproval known with minuscule narrowing of eyes or outright scowls.

A few cast her a cursory glance as she passed as if it was _she_ who had caused the disruption, and she returned them with a scowl of her own.

Arriving at the elevated lectern, Azula held out the scroll drawing the attention of the Archivist on duty. From their height they glared down their nose at the offending intruder. Offense subtly moved into recognition, but the stare was only slightly less withering.

The Archivist's grey hair was in an immaculately crafted high topknot, so tight it pulled at the skin of her temple and forehead giving her eyebrows a permanently surprised look. Her posture was perfect, obstinately refusing to bend to the ravages of time but rather beating it with a stick, leaving it whimpering in the corner begging for mercy. Returning to what she was doing, the Archivist said in a tone that implied she very much minded the interruption, 

"Can I help you?"

"I am seeking an audience with the Grand Archivist.-" Azula became the focus of two bronze eyes like gimlets, Feeling like a solider under inspection, or worse, a student under a messenger hawk eyed Head Mistress intent on ferreting out the most minor of infractions, she attempted to smooth her own appearance, "- If he is available, of course."

Again, the head ducked to resume reading, and there came an almost obscene sucking of teeth as if the woman was ruminating whether she was worthy of consideration.

After what seemed like an eon, she finally replied, 

"I am the Archivist on duty. I shall deal with what ever frivolous request you _think_ is important enough to distract him from his Agni given life's pursuit."

Twisting the pinkie of her left with the thumb and forefinger of her right, Azula cleared her throat, 

"It is a grave matter of Royal,-" Two eyes skewered the princess to the spot, and Azula corrected herself, "- ahem _National_ importance, - " The glare loosened a fraction. Azula made a display of looking around. Stepping closer as if she was bringing this woman in on some great conspiracy, _When in doubt, flattery usually prevailed_ "- It is something that only the Illustrious Grand Archivist can aid in. I seek guidance that only his wisdom can provide."

The Archivist tapped her talon like nail off the wooden lectern making a high pitched _tik tik_ sound, her gaze never leaving the princess. The Princess bowed her head for the look of the thing. With one last swipe of tongue on teeth, the Archivist relented, 

"He is in his office. Knock before entering." 

Azula gave a shallow bow in reply, 

"Thankyou Archivist."

As she went to leave, the Archivist added a parting shot,

"Mind that you do not take up too much of his time. He is a very busy man."

It took all of Azula's will power not to return it with a commoner finger gesture she had seen the other inmates use in the prison. Instead, she settled on muttering Naval obscenities under her breath.  
.  
.  
.

Mounting the steps and onto the walkway that would lead to the assorted offices and various entrances from the Citadel and Royal Palace, Azula paused to drink in the view. Sprawling out before her in perfect formation the wedges fanned out, like a mini replica of the city above, the epicenter being the lectern with the infernal Archivist taking the place of the Palace. 

From her vantage point, she could see the lanterns of occupation winking in the distance like fisherman's boats bobbing on the surface of the bountiful ocean, from just past First Lord's Harbor as far out as the Great Gates of Azulon, intent on drawing the attention of the ferocious and highly prized squid.

She would be hard pressed to chose which one of the two was her favorite.

Coming to the door that had a beautifully carved hanging sign that simply read _**Grand Archivist**_ , she lightly rapped on the wood. After a few drawn out moments of silence, she impatiently repeated the knocks a little harder. Quickly checking to see if anyone was watching, she slid open the door a little ways, peering through the crack.

Beyond she found an balding old man dozing off, resting in a comfortable looking chair behind a desk strewn with papers. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest and his head was bobbing lower and lower as he was dragged ever deeper into the realms of sleep.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she silently entered. At the desk, she tried to turn her head to read the columns of kartouches and radicals on the scroll that was held open by two simple brass weights placed either side to stop it rolling in on itself. She couldn't decipher the language nor was familiar with the emblem stamped into the top right hand corner of the scroll. 

She felt like a child being taken backstage at one of Ty Lee's much loved travelling circus' to see the inner workings of what made the theatrical magic possible. Looking around in the muted red light, her eyes roved over the office walls carved out of bare rock searching for the ever illusive props and slight of hand, the trickery that helped sell the lie that they always knew exactly who was coming to call in their services. 

She didn't know whether to be disappointed or pleased when she couldn't find what she was looking for. _Did she really want to shatter the illusion?_. Retreating, she causally rapped her knuckles off the gargantuan desk with a hallow thunk.

The Grand Archivist startled, grunting and with a flurry of flappy maroon sleeves and the fire in the lanterns flared brighter,

"Wzmmpft, I'm wakee...I'm wake."

He blinked, bleary eyed trying to focus. At the sight of the princess, he made an attempt to tidy the surface of the desk, as if that was what he had been in the process of doing before dozing off, clearing his throat. It did nothing to alleviate the raspy quality of his voice and the images of the undead it conjured. He began by way of explanation, 

"I was just resting my eyes."

Amused, Azula wondered if maybe sounding one shade shy of permanently residing in the afterlife was, by Agni, a _requirement_? She gave a wry smile, 

"It shall be our little secret."

He cleared his throat again in a bid to change topic, 

"How may I be of service? Would you like access?"

"No thank you Grand Archivist, Not today... I have come to ask for your help. There is a position on my staff that I would like to fill."

The Archivist nodded gravely, 

"I see... And what duties would this person perform? In other words, what skills are you looking for?" 

Azula had to give credit where credit was due, though roused from sleep all pistons were firing and he hit the ground running. She began to pace, 

"They will oversee the day to day minutiae of my administration."

The Archivist pulled out a sheaf of paper, dipped his quill in ink and began to take notes. Azula continued,

"I want someone who knows the ins and out of Governance and the Council. The perfect candidate will be someone who knows all the tricks of bureaucracy, how to circumvent the red tape and things get done on the Caldera. This position requires someone who is able to anticipate what is important for me to know, and what isn't. They should be well versed in history, have an up to date knowledge on the current global political climate, including the Citadel and all Fire Nation clans,-" She turned about, pausing to give him time to catch up, the nib scratching off paper at high speed. Satisfied, she continued, "- I do not want a noble who seeks to strengthen their position or has pre-existing loyalties. In fact, I would prefer to avoid noble blood, if it is at all possible. But I want someone who knows how to conduct themselves in polite society as they may be called upon to accompany me or reply on my behalf in my absence. Trustworthiness, loyalty and discretion are imperative."

"Bending status?"

"Their ability to bend is of little to no concern, as long as they are capable of defending themselves, being somewhat of a possible occupational hazard, as you may imagine."

"Quite."

"I am aware that my reputation proceeds me, so this is what I offer in return. The candidate shall have freedom to choose their own subordinates, within reason, and may request any resources they require in order to facilitate the smooth running of the office. It is a lucrative position whereby they shall be answerable only to me and the Fire Lord, of course."

"Naturally." The Archivist added, dryly.

"If their work pleases me, they shall be handsomely compensated." 

There was a loaded unspoken question of, _"And if it doesn't?"_. Azula was grateful when the Archivist chose to diplomatically say instead, 

"There are a number of candidates that spring to mind. In fact, one of them is one of the youngest people ever to be granted the title of Archivist,-" The old man added as an after thought, "- Though he does have some rather peculiar ideas."

"Would they be able to work under their own initiative, follow their nose?"

"The individuals I am thinking of, most certainly."

Azula smiled, 

"Excellent.... Thank-you Grand Archivist. I look forward to meeting the candidates as soon as they are ready." 

"Where shall I send them?"

The Princess's smile morphed into a devilish grin, 

"That, Grand Archivist, shall be their first trial."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Exiting the Archives via the Peony Way, named after her however many greats removed, grandfather Zoryu, she set off in search of her brother. After grilling some unfortunate servants, who stammered and quaked, she eventually gleaned that he could be found in his office, as always after the third afternoon gong. 

Cursing under her breath, she mounted the winding stairs up the Palace's central spire realizing that her cardio wasn't what it used to be and a slight twinge building in her thighs and calves from the climb. She narrowly avoided the rotation of guards on duty and suspiciously didn't bump into any servants, though she was positive they observed her passing, from the safety of the shadows or behind the large columns. 

A good servant was meant to not be seen or heard, but materialize as if out of thin air when called upon, or even before for that matter. It took an exorbitant amount of discipline and order to cultivate the image of organic calm and elegant solitude when it was anything but. The Palace had always reminded Azula of a large rock, that if you lifted it, you would find a thousand little insects, grubbing about going about their daily business far from the prying eyes of the giants who stalked the world. 

It was a delicate ecosystem and neither could survive without the other.

As she forced herself to approach the what had once been Fire Lord Ozai's office, she prepared herself. She was ready to fight spirits, Agni, nay even the Avatar himself, if it came to it. It wasn't like she hadn't killed him once before. 

The whole effect fell flat when she booted open the slightly ajar door and was met with 10 pairs of eyes, and the decidedly very pointy ends of hasty drawn weapons that glinted wickedly in freshly ignited flame. 

Azula's hands shot up in surrender. 

It made complete sense that her brother would have reassigned the use of Ozai's office, and somehow a store room and makeshift barracks was perfectly fitting. The Princess plastered on a genial smile, 

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Just who I was looking for. I was hoping that you may escort me to my bro...Fire Lord Zuko's office.-" She recognized one or two of the soldiers, "- I shan't run away this time. I promise."

"No you shan't.-" Came a deep growl from behind her. Surprised, she turned coming up against the hulking mass of Major Glau, "- Because, my men and I shall escort you ourselves, _Your Royal Highness_ "

The way he said the honorific sounded more like a threat than a show of respect.

"My My, promotions all round. Finally brought the guard dog inside, I see. Congratulations."

He didn't dignify it with a response but merely turned round, and his men fell into formation, 

"Right this way, if you would be so kind, Your Highness."

He had rather astutely rotated out the younger and weaker soldiers, replacing them with grizzled veterans by the number of deep scars that were on display. With a precision born of years of battle hardened experience they boxed her in. The Major remaining at close quarters behind her, she could feel the ghost of his toes nearly glancing the back of her heels, forcing her into a frog marched brisk pace through the main Palace and out into the courtyards. She peevishly contemplated stopping abruptly to see if he would plow into the back of her and if they would fall like stacked Pai Sho tiles.

She continued to poke the Armadillo bear, searching for some crack in the frosty veneer, 

"You were a foundling, if memory serves? Am I right?-" She was met with a stony silence filled with barely bridled contempt. She continued with a satisfied sigh, bright and breezy, "- Isn't it marvelous what one can achieve in this great nation, with a bit of hard work and a can do attitude. Simply marvelous."

In one of the courtyards they passed by the four soldiers she had shirked earlier that afternoon. Their skin was red from the strain of being in horse stance, struggling under the added weight of training balls. An officer circled them, bellowing, 

"LOWER! OR I'LL BUST YOU DOWN TO LATRINE DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH."

There came a chorus of groans and one brave soul uttered on the edge of hearing, 

"id,prefer,it!"

The officer got right in the female soldier's face, the chords on his neck bulging,

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU SNIVELLING LITTLE MAGGOT SLUG! FOR THAT YOU CAN _**ALL**_ HAVE _**TWO**_ BALLS!"

The soldiers groaned louder. One piped up, through strained huffs,

"Lookit that Zhu, now you finally have a pair, like you've always wanted."

Maggot Slug replied through gritted teeth,

"Oh fuck off, arsehole!"

Azula snorted with laughter drawing the attention of the four put upon guards who looked liked assassination was on their minds, and for a brief second she was glad of Major Glau and that despite everything, he was more than likely an honorable man.

.  
.  
.  
.

Glau and his men didn't let up, out of the Westward gate, skirting Coronation Square and on to a newly constructed building Azula wasn't all familiar with.  
They negotiated entry with the Royal Guard, making a trade off. The Major's men remained outside, yet he continued to shadow her along with Zuko's heavily armed contingent, as if they expected her to char her brother on the spot, in a manner most undignified.

The outside of the building looked to be made of one continuous piece of rock, manipulated into the most exquisite shape. A mini replica of the Palace, it's silhouette would blend in with the surrounding buildings by night fall, but during the day it was a glittering peacock.

If the exterior was unusual then the interior was positively strange but no less a feat in bending mastery. Metal curved round in unnatural ways to the dizzying apex of the uncapped spire. There was even a continuous piece of metal crafted into a dragon that spewed water into a water feature at the base of the spire that when the sun passed over at midday would be illuminated in a dazzling display. 

Beams crisscrossed this way and that, a cleverly hidden preventative in case an Earthbender hell bent on revenge decided to collapse the whole structure and take everyone in side with it. But one quick zap of lightening would make the entire place a death trap.

A flying boar embossed in one of the walls told Azula the building's architect. She softly rolled her eyes. The sigil of an Earth Kingdom noble family so boldly emblazoned on the wall of the sacred Palace, even if it was a replica, would of had the Fire Nation sibling's ancestors near apoplectic. It would have been seen as a personal affront, a slight on the Fire Lord tantamount to war. But in this case Azula supposed ego was an Agni given _right_ when one had the skills to go along with it.

The troop of guards continued to guide her past various other doors, some ajar revealing unoccupied rooms with an assortment of furniture making it difficult to decipher their intended use. Finally they came to a grand, ornately carved doorway, flanked either side by hulking guards. There was a hushed conversation and the nodding of heads. Frustrated, Azula demanded, 

"Is he in there?"

"Yes, Your Highness." 

Barging past the guards, she shoved open the double doors with both hands to reveal a sight that almost had her back pedaling faster than a polar dog discovering an unexpected mink snake.

So taken with each other, the two occupants didn't even bother to look up at the intrusion.

Leaning on the door frame Azula inspected her nails, feigning an air of indifference. Examining them gave her something to look at other than watching her brother swap spit with his girlfriend, betrothed or what ever she was going by these days, or admit to the lead weight of trepidation that resided in her stomach finally seeing her old childhood friend and treasonous turncoat.

She had played out this scenario over and over in her head, the dark thoughts of revenge keeping her warm on nights when she shivered, but now it was here.... 

Azula cleared her throat a little louder. 

Zuko pulled away from Mai. Sat on the edge of the desk, the once over Governor's daughter cast a look over her shoulder to see who was rude enough to disturb their privacy. Instantly her tawny eyes turned to steely gimlets when they landed on the culprit. There was a charged moment, before Mai chose to ignore the princess, returning to what she was doing tenderly stroking Zuko's face, her voice laced with affection, 

"Please don't be late for dinner. You push yourself too hard as it is. Finished and out of the office on the 7th evening gong. Not a second after. Or I shall be mad."

He nodded with a dopey look on his face. 

Azula retched. 

Leaving one lingering kiss on Zuko's cheek, Mai alighted off the desk, tucking her hands in her sleeves. Taking a stealthy breath through her nose, the Princess concentrated heat to her hand, keeping her features schooled.

Mai walked with her back erect. It was almost imposing having grown a good number of inches since Azula had seen her last. She no longer wore her hair in those ridiculous twin buns, but now in a much looser, mature style. Soft half up and half down and it had grown in length, poker straight down her back almost to her back side, two portions coming down either shoulder. 

She was still ghostly pale and her features still pointy. As she approached, Azula stepped further into the room and to one side keeping the knife wielder in her periphery. Mai passed by as silently as a C class carrier war ship in the night, but the look in her molten eyes was nigh on deadly.

Azula watched until she was certain was gone. Only when she was satisfied, did she very slowly dispel the heat coiled round her fist, before swaggering towards her brother with false bravado,

"Soooo,-" She began, "- It would seem she's still a bit raw about the whole Boiling Rock incident."

Never looking from the scroll in his hands, Zuko offered, dryly,

"Yes, Azula....Murder tends to have that affect on people."

"Well...I didn't actually go through with it!"

"Only because Ty Lee was there to stop you."

"I am not apologizing."

"I didn't ask you to."

"But you are hoping I shall."

"That is entirely up to you."

She went to close the door, only for Major Glau to stop her. Zuko rubbed his face with his hands and let out an exasperated sigh, 

"Major, it is fine."

"Are you certain, Fire Lord?"

"Yes, Major.-" The Princess shrugged at the scowling solider. Once they were alone, Zuko returned to reading the scroll, " - Azula, I _really_ wish you wouldn't antagonize them."

Pacing round the room, she flicked at a dangling ceremonial wind chime that was said to be able to dispel evil spirits, 

"They are annoying. How am I supposed to get anything done with them dogging my every move. It is stifling! "

Annoyance began to creep into Zuko's voice, 

"They are the only thing standing between us and having a full blown revolt of the Council on our hands. As hard as it is for you to comprehend, they aren't exactly pleased that you're here. Many of them are of the opinion that I have been struck by an malady and have taken leave of my senses."

She whirled round, 

"Then why are you risking your throne by bringing me here?"

"Because I wanted you _home_ , Azula ! Where you _belong_!" Again he rubbed his chin with his hands, "- Now, _please_ I implore you, no more reports of you running off wherever it is you go. Your antics are one more headache that I don't need right now."

There were dark rings under his eyes, and there was an almost imperceptible tremor in his hands, something Azula was all too familiar with. No matter her past twisted imaginings in the institute, she had no wish to see him have need of their services. _Maybe she ought to give his some respite?_ She relented,

"Are things that dire?"

"They are precarious at best.-" He slumped back in the overly large chair, "- Due to reparations being paid to the Earth Kingdom and Southern Water tribe, our grain silos are dangerously low."

She doubted that was all that was troubling him but rather the most pressing matter to date. It was a widely known fact that if one small part of the Fire Nation failed, then the entire country was in jeopardy. _**'Pull together, Do your part.'**_ and _**'Never Let the Flame Die'**_ had been the homeland motto for as long as she could remember, the posters often had smiling Fire Nation soldiers handing a flame from one island to another. Ironically enough in Ba Sing Se, she had seen the same poster but it had said, _**'Repel the Red Menace!**_ , and the Fire Nation soldiers had horns and fangs. 

"What about Jian Valley?"

Reaching down he pulled out a drawer, placing two jade tumblers and a bottle on the desk. Pulling out the cork, he decanted two helpings, pushing one towards the end of the desk. _If he was drinking during late afternoon, then things must be grave indeed._.

"That is where in lies the problem.-" He took a sip of the glass closing his eyes as he savored it, "- Since the end of the war the colonies are heavily contested. Trade is practically impossible due to marauding bandits, wearing both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom uniforms without insignia. The whole area has devolved into lawlessness. We are maintaining contact with outposts and the township of Kuàilè but the reports are sporadic."

Retrieving the jade cup, Azula warily sniffed the contents, 

"What of your best friend, the Avatar?"

"Aang is doing his best, but can't be everywhere at once.-" Zuko swirled the cup staring into it's depths as if he might find the answer there, "- Besides, once he turns his back they just pick right up where they left off."

"And what are the Earth Kingdom bringing to the table?-" Her brother shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands, pulling a face. Azula remarked, "- Oh I forgot, half of the Earth Kingdom nobles can't find their arse from their elbows without a map and the other half would sell their own Mother down the river if it meant gold."

She became the focus of his golden eyes, 

"What would you do?"

Taken aback, she stared at him for a long time. 

_What would she do?_

_Child General Azula would have rounded up the rebels. Killing them was often pointless, it was counter intuitive and would only serve to make martyrs and folk heroes. She would have roughed up their families, made a humiliating example out of the strongest ringleader, just enough so that they would know that they were beaten, then she would offer the rest quarter bringing them into the fold._

_If they refused, then she would crush them without mercy._

_Decidedly a little more tempered than their Father's approach who would have set everything a blaze, grain and produce be damned. But then again he had always been needlessly short sighted._

Her gaze traveled over his face, up to the glittering crown atop his head. 

_Rivers had run red with blood for it. He really shouldn't be wearing it like that._

Azula murmured, 

"Are you asking me as a General or your sister?"

He tipped his head, and the infernal crown followed,

"Both."

_She didn't want to think about being at the head of a column of soldiers so thick, it could be seen from the sky, slowly winding through the countryside like an ever moving scar. An all consuming Pythonaconda._

Aggravated, she slammed the cup on the table sloshing liquid over the side, 

"Here, give me that!"

She reached for the crown. Zuko shrank back, 

"Stop it!"

"For the love of Agni, if you're going to wear it, at least wear it correctly."

"What are you doing?-" He tried to get out from under her, but she had his top knot in a firm grip as she expertly pulled out the pin that secured it."- Give it back!" 

"Hold still,-" She managed round the pin, "- Do you believe for one second that I would waste what little honor I posses by merely yanking it like an unruly child...Stop wriggling. I Am Trying To Fix It!"

He stopped his protests, holding himself still, 

"Why? Whats wrong with it?"

"It's on backwards, dum-dum."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" 

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah, if we were at war it isn't, but we're not are we? The deep inner curve of the central flame should point to the right in times of peace, idiot!"

"How am I supposed to know that, -" He bemoaned, "- I've only ever seen it worn in times of war!"

She tightened his top knot, trying to make it thick enough to hold the crown in place, securing it with the base wrap,

"You really ought to spend more time in the Archives."

"They don't like me down there."

"They don't like anyone, Zuzu."

"They like you."

She centered the stem of the golden flame deeply into the thick bunch of hair. 

"No they don't. They suffer me."

"You know," He began, "- If I was to yell for the guards, this would look very bad for you."

It was so sly and beguiling, Azula was almost impressed, 

"See, now you are finally getting it. There might actually be hope for you yet,-" She slid the pin home, and stepped back, "- There. _Now_ you are a peace time Fire Lord."

Retrieving the cup she emptied it, ignoring how the bitter alcohol stung her nose, inwardly she praised herself for the achievement of a near flawless performance. Inhabiting the role of sister was some how easier than she thought it would be.

Zuko's brow knit with concern. 

"Are you ok?"

Putting the cup down, Azula replied far too quickly and brightly, 

"Yes...Why?"

"You're looking, how shall I say, a little peaky."

Reverting to the thing in which she found her self most at ease, she straightened her posture, hands behind her back coming to military rest at the latticed window. 

_It wasn't weak to admit, was it?_

Keeping her eyes trained on Zuko's distorted reflection, far easier to hold than her own, she reluctantly admitted, 

"I am a little tired. That is all. The schedule I keep is not what I am accustomed to." She punctuated it with wry chuckle. 

His features softened, and his voice was laced with something she couldn't name, 

"He's not here anymore, Azula...You can keep what ever schedule _you_ want." 

She said, barely on the cusp of hearing, 

"When he trained you, how did he do it?"

Zuko remained silent for a long time. When he spoke it was with hints of bitterness and anger dulled with the passage of time, wrapped in shades of sadness, 

"He never did. He did not think I was worthy."

Azula turned about on the balls of her feet to face him. He looked like a young boy playing dress up in those ridiculously large wingtips that denoted position in hierarchy. Behind his seat, Azula fancied she would see the dark shadows of overbearing ancestors and Fire Lords past, looking to swallow him whole in their gaping maws. He looked so small and fragile. 

She crinkled her nose and rubbed at the pressure building behind her eyes and there was a spark of something white hot in her stomach, 

"You were... you know.... You were worthy." 

Zuko's face crumpled, his mouth a tight line and his eyes became misty. He replied, his voice thick, 

"And he should never have done to you what he did."

He went to rise off the seat, opening out his arms.

That annoying tickling in her nose again, Azula sniffled and swallowed round then rising lump in her throat, 

"I have duties to attend to, Fire Lord.-" She gave the bow of the fire nation of upright palm above balled fist, "- As you were!"

"You know those are two opposing things, right?-" As she bolted out the of the room, she heard Zuko yell, "AZULA, CLOSE THE AGNI DAMN DOOR!"

The Princess didn't walk back to her residence, instead she took a guard surrounded palanquin under the ever watchful eye of Major Glau. Inside, she peeled off her boots and flexed her toes inside her ever present socks. One was pink and one was saffron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a test for the ao3feed-tyzula I set up.
> 
> It is also the end of the story that Ty Lee used to read to Azula and Mai during missions in the Earth Kingdom. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> .  
> .

_The solider in the novel was competent and had risen through the ranks gaining wealth, respect and status, as would be expected of someone who wished to formerly woo and pursue a woman of noble birth, pleasing the teenage Azula greatly._ The Princess had always appreciated a narrative that presented the facts correctly. _The solider had formerly asked the noblewoman's father for her hand in marriage, but another suitor, a sniveling wretch who wished to posses her, had stepped forward. Worthiness would be decided by trail by combat, Ty Lee had always framed it in the form of Agni Kai._

_The soldier had won of course and when they had turned to bow to their beloved they received a cowardly and dishonorable knife deep in their back. A near fatal wound had needed immediate medical attention and the solider's secret revealed._

_She was a_ woman!

_The noblewoman's clan was aghast, not that such an accomplished solider was of the fairer sex but rather that their love was deemed illegal under the current laws of the land resulting in prison or execution. Under the cover of darkness the noblewoman absconded with her injured lover and sought refuge within the temples of the Air Nomads, who welcomed them with open arms. The genteel ways of the monks and nuns accepting and found beauty in the love shared between two souls._

_And the two women lived out their days together, in peace and harmony._

That was the way that Ty Lee always told it, but Azula had always suspected there was more to the ending mainly because the conclusion of such a dramatic sweeping story seemed rushed and the language and syntax didn't seem to match the author's voice but rather more the teenage orator.

And years later, Azula had found a copy dusty copy and this is how it read, 

_The two lovers were hunted through the countryside, until cornered._

_The noblewoman's father demanded she return with him to their Palace, denounce her lover, marry the sniveling wretch and her past transgressions would be forgiven, they would allow the soldier to live in exile, but live!_

_However, the solider was not willing to let her lover live a life of misery, trapped in a cage and a loveless marriage, aware that only cruelty would await her beloved._

_Gravely injured, she tried to stand, as proudly as any solider would, ready to fight to the bitter end. The noble woman was held back as the noblewoman's father approached the weakened soldier._

_She fought till the last of her strength until wheezing, bleeding and exhausted, she collapsed back Seiza in the mud._

_The nobleman said,_

_"And by my blade I shall rid this world of your perversion, may the spirits have mercy on your soul!_

_As his blade came down to strike the final blow, the noble woman broke free, flinging herself over the body of her lover, to shield her and was ran through by the blade of her own Father!_

_Stricken with great sorrow and grief, the soldier took her own dagger slicing open her own midsection._

_As their tears of sorrow and blood mingled in the dirt, the pair died in each others arms, their souls bound to each other for eternity. An immense wind blew hearalding the arrival of a Spirit who guided the fateful pair to the spirit world._

_In the mortal realm, it is said that a Wisteria Tree sprang from the ground and at its base a bubbling spring burst forth, and the path the ill fated lovers took became a grove of flowers._

_It is said to be guarded by the spirit, who suffers no one to trespass upon such hallowed ground. The cool waters of the spring is rumored to possess healing properties that may only be touched by those of pure intention._

_Those who attempt to are never seen or heard from again._

Azula now understood exactly _why_ Ty Lee had chosen to tear out the last few pages of the manuscript and come up with an ending all of her own. Who in their right mind wanted to be reminded of the tragedy that could possibly await them. Even in fairy stories people with her proclivities didn't get a happy ending.


	12. Chapter 12

.  
.  
.  
.  
Out on the veranda in a private alcove hemmed in by foliage, Azula basked in the sun enjoying how its heat warmed her muscles. Behind eyelids everything was warm reds, muted oranges and embryotic pinks. Expelling air from her lungs, she took another measured breath; crossed legged and hands resting in her lap she could hear the Guru's calming tone as if he was sat right beside her, guiding her through each step. 

_"Concentrate, clear your mind. Listen to your spirit. Become aware of the world around you. Of its interconnectedness. Of the four elements and your place within that delicate balance, Azula."_

Birds twittered. A breeze ruffled through tree branches laden with plumage, the flutter of leaves like a soft rapturous applause. The soothing rhythmic, _bik-bok_ of bamboo off stone counting out each minute that passed. An occasional minuscule _bloop_ when a curious Koi fish investigated the surface world. 

Azula breathed in deeply a heady concoction of scents from various plant life interwoven with the smell of crisp clear water.

Hair loosely knotted on her head -the rest flowed down her back damp but drying naturally- having been washed in the waters of the Koi pond after her daily ritualistic, early morning training.

Clad in nothing more than a binder and comfortable training pants, she could feel the gentle breeze playing off her bare shoulders like a lover's caress. She counted out the rise and fall of her chest trying to broaden her mind, to feel the threads and follow them back up a river of memory eager to find the source that was supposed to bubble from a sea of tranquility.

_**"Truth shall illuminate the outline of lies. The lies we tell others. The lies we tell ourselves."** _

Somewhere, a turtle duck quacked.

Meditation and things of a spiritual nature did not come easily to Azula. The Guru had said that her spirit screamed so loud that it was deafening and her aura had been brittle and small, the result of turmoil, anguish and neglect. It was nothing to be ashamed of but rather something to be seen as having a jade lining, as anything from there would be classed as progress.

Chi ebbed and flowed throughout her body and in her mind's eye she could see it as tendrils of bright blue lightening, fizzling and pulsing. It kept time with her slowing heartbeat and her body thrummed with energy. Not quite the cosmic energy the Guru tended to babble on about, but energy nonetheless.

_Positive, Negative and Neutral Jing. Neutral Jing, the art of waiting, the centripetal balance._

It was mainly deemed as an Earth Kingdom military philosophy but Gurus and Healers of all nations spoke of it in aspects of spiritual health and healing.

Now, military terms Azula understood. If neutral jing -a tactic employed by King Bumi during the Omashu occupation- meant waiting for the opportune moment then surely positive jing meant active offense and attack and negative jing, defense and retreat, respectively?

If that was the case, then she had positive jing in spades. However, the Guru had turned that all on its head when he explained that with concern to the spirit that those ways of thinking didn't apply. In this instance, positive jing could mean _acceptance_ and negative jing, _denial and avoidance_.

A tuft of hair tickled her nose.

Warmth, as if someone had covered her over with a light cloak, enveloped her. There came a waft of Tiger Lilly and a light _puft_ of hot air against where her neck met her shoulder. Ty Lee's aura always announced itself; as if it was a separate entity. So free and full of presence it more than likely went on adventures of its own visiting tea shops or taking in a show, and Ty Lee probably encouraged its freedom.

Slightly biting her bottom lip to stop a grin breaking over her face, Azula cracked open one eye a fraction. "I know you're there." 

"Yeah...Now you do.-" there was a teasing smugness in Ty Lee's voice. "- I've been here the past 5 minutes...What are you doing?"

Azula tried to be brusque but failed. "What does it look like I'm doing? I _was_ meditating.-" she closed her eyes again, shifting her buttocks on the cushion. "-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Obviously...What I wish to know is, _why?_ "

"Your aura looks really pretty when you meditate." 

Opening her eyes, Azula looked up. "Really?"

Causally leaning against a vine wrapped wooden post of the pergola, Ty Lee gave her a soft smile. "Yeah."

"What color is it?"

The acrobat paused, taken aback by Azula's enthusiasm instead of the usual scorn that would follow when ever she had mentioned it in the past. "It's a little on the cloudy side...But I'm sure it will get pinker given time and with a bit of practice....I could help you, if you like?"

"That would be most agreeable."

Ty Lee's face broke into a smile so bright it could compete with the sun. "Honestly?"

"Yes. Guided meditation has it's benefits and I have no wish to avail of the Fire Sages in that regard...I always found their incessant droning a hindrance and quite frankly, annoying.-" Azula pulled a face mimicking the stuffy, old priests waving their ceremonial incense, "- _Ohmmmmm_...Only through the cleansing fires of Agni can one attain enlightenment. _Ohmmmm._ -" 

Ty Lee giggled. 

With a small grin at the sound, Azula elegantly got to her feet, dusting imaginary dirt off the seat of her pants. "How is one meant to concentrate with that infernal racket?-" retrieving the cushion, she attempted to pat it back into shape. "-Now, I would assume that being an ambassador of Sifu Spiritual, himself, that _you_ would know rather more streamlined techniques and practices?"

Bridging her hands in front of her toned stomach that drew Azula's lingering gaze, Ty Lee became solemn. The visage was wholly ruined when the face she pulled made her look as if she was straining to use the toilet. "Young canyon crawler, Ba Sing Se was not built in a day. Peace and clarity cannot be attained via shortcuts, but through hard work, patience, virtue and the practice of good clean living.-" With a faux glare, Azula threw the cushion at her head. Laughing, the acrobat caught it out of mid-air. She flipped it over in her hands, "You're in a surprisingly good mood this morning."

Bending over, Azula touched her toes, slowly pushing herself further down until she felt a pleasurable pull at the back of her thighs. "Because Ty Lee, today, I have _purpose!_ "

"Is that so?"

She pushed herself further, until the backs of her hands rested off the wood of the veranda. "Yes."

"Well, your purpose can wait."

Her chest flat against her thighs, Azula asked, "And why is that?"

"A little Sparrowkeet told me that you're not eating properly." 

"Spying on me, I see?"

"No, not spying. Information gathering!" 

Azula slowly unfolded. "That is another term for spying, Ty Lee!"

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I have not!"

"Well then, hush. You will sit with with me and eat breakfast." Azula went to protest. Ty Lee held up a finger, "-No arguments. Your _Sifu_ commands it!"

"My Sifu?"

"Yes...I have graciously accepted the post of Sifu to help facilitate your path to enlightenment. And your first lesson commences right now."

"Well, if Sifu _commands_ it, then who am I to deny?"

"You're not going to fight me on it? Not even a little?"

"No."

In fact, she was grateful that someone had taken it upon themselves to see to food, it meant that she didn't have to navigate the fraught affair. 

They both began to wander out of the alcove underneath the pergola. Sunlight broke through the leafy vines that wrapped around the beams overhead, intermittently dappling the two women as they walked. 

"You know,-" Azula began slyly, "-If I bring disgrace upon the nation somehow, as my Sifu, it shall impugn upon your honor as well as my own. You shall lose your braid. Is that something you are willing to potentially lose?"

"So?-" Ty Lee cavalierly replied, "-They can chop it off for all I care."

Azula gasped. "Ty Lee!"

"What? It's a stupid tradition anyways!... Airbender monks and nuns run about as bald as the day they were born and no one calls their honor into question."

"But... But -" Azula began weakly, but she couldn't find fault in Ty Lee's logic. She wanted to point out that it wasn't as if the Airbender nation could curry dishonor on account of them all being wiped out whilst defending their culture and ideals with their dying breath. The Princess tried not to laugh at the inappropriate and unintended pun she was certain would not be appreciated. Instead, she said, "- I think you would look rather fetching with short hair, if a little nontraditional. "

Hiding the lower half of her face behind the cushion, Ty Lee mumbled something. 

Reaching for it, Azula peeled it back slightly, "What was that?"

There was a slight hint of color on the circus performer's cheeks. "I said, you really are in a good mood and it's freaking me out."

"Why on earth?"

"I'm not used to it, alright...It is, how should I put it, a bit unsettling. The only time you were ever in a great mood was when you were planning and plotting... You're not planning and plotting, are you?"

"Why would your first thoughts go to _planning and plotting?_ "

"Can you blame me, Zula? All I've never known you do is plan and plot."

Azula found that she really couldn't. "I suppose I can not, given my past transgressions." 

"But you said that you had _purpose!_ "

"Well, I do!"

"Azula!" 

"Allow me to assuage your fears." she opened out her palms in a wlecoming gesture. "I am not planning to over throw dear Zuzu and make a play for the throne, if that is what you are thinking. By purpose, I merely meant that I have things I wish to achieve today."

"Like what, Azula?"

"Why are you really here, Ty Lee?"

With no regard to Royal protocol or societal etiquette, the ex-Kyoshi Warrior went ahead leading the Princess to a pagoda under which sat a low wide table. The surrounding foliage hemmed it in creating a shady, cool, tranquil space. Various covered over woven bamboo baskets dotted the table's surface beside Azula's very own tea box which housed various leaves and her tea making utensils. Her teapot and brazier were already set up -steam rising from its clay spout.

Mounting the shallow steps, Ty Lee replied over her shoulder. "Stop avoiding the question!"

"Stop avoiding mine!-" Azula parried,"- Were you sent to check up on me?" 

Tossing the cushion onto one of the seats, Ty Lee smoothly collapsed cross legged on the floor -shuffling backwards until she was comfortable and then looking out over the Koi pond- drawing the end of her braid through her hands like an ostler would a groomed ostrich horse. "Can I not call upon you? Is it wrong to want to spend a little time with you?"

Taking a seat at one of the narrow ends -whereby she could survey all the comings and goings- Azula narrowed her eyes; Ty Lee was an accomplished liar but she had her tells, fiddling with the end of her braid was one. "Out with it!"

"Ok, maybe a little bit of an ulterior motive, but it doesn't mean the rest isn't true.

"Spit it out."

Hidden from view, Ty Lee retrieved an ornate scroll tube, ostentatious even by Fire Nation nobility standards. She slid it over the table towards Azula. "I am here on official Palace business. You have been requested to present yourself before the Council. It has been framed in the way of an informal gathering of nobles and clansmen wishing to welcome the Oh sooo exalted Princess home, so as not to be seen as making demands of the Fire Lord."

The wax seal had already been broken. 

Whilst Ty Lee began to busy herself removing the lids of the various baskets and setting the table with bowls, plates, chopsticks and other eating utensils, Azula examined the radicals and embossed white Edelweiss of the Tang Mon seal.

It was marginally different from what she remembered. Upending the tube, a small scroll fell into the palm of her hand. Unfurling it, she began to read.

As Ty Lee had said, the 'summons' -for less than a better word- had been framed as a sort of celebration and she, the Crown Princess, was the guest of honor. In the bottom left hand corner were a number of mon seals Azula deduced belonged to the other council members, the Edelweiss was larger -as if to make doubly sure the recipient of the 'invite' understood exactly _who_ was heading up the charge.

Noticeably missing was the mon seal of Mai's family, no doubt either denoting her family's disgrace due to the whole New Ozai fiasco, or the Council's deliberate omission by proxy of Mai's new position at court.

Azula grimaced. "Shark-squids, the lot of them. They can smell blood in the water and are circling."

Pouring out freshly squeezed lychee nut juice, Ty Lee continued. "I know how you used to hate those things, but the council aren't budging on it, and Zuko can only hold them at bay for so long. Madame Tang is making an awful fuss. She must have arranged it as soon as Zuko announced your arrival to have all the heads of the clans be able to gather on what looks like such short notice."

_What a wily Eelhound, indeed._

Graciously accepting one of the cool glasses, Azula took a small sip and hummed at the deliciously sweet juice. Licking her lips, she asked. "Why didn't my dear brother avail me of this yesterday?"

Busying herself, Ty Lee's chop sticks hovered in mid-air as she tried to decide where to start. They dipped into the egg rolls, placing one on each paper thin plate and then moved onto the thick slices of komodo sausage making sure that the two foods on Azula's plate didn't touch. "Because I volunteered."

"Liar...You drew stalks didn't you? And you lost?"

Without missing a beat, the acrobat rearranged slices of ash-banana bread and confectionery biscuits dotted with sweet fruits rinds. "Maybe? But I also wanted to see how you were doing."

The pair lapsed into a silence, broken by the sounds of Azula carefully opening pots from the tea basket and sniffing each one before making her selection of something fruity and sweet for Ty Lee and Fraulou for herself. The leaves by themselves were strong, erring on the side of bitter but first thing in the morning she preferred the refreshment it provided. Rolling the dried leaves between her fingers, she prepared each cup and poured out the water leaving them to steep. 

She wasn't at all surprised when Ty Lee began to break off chunks of ash-banana bread with her fingers and popping them in her mouth. _A sweet tooth for a sweet girl._. Pinching the egg-roll with chopsticks, Azula began to nibble on her own breakfast and she found she was far more famished than she realized. Tasty vegetables infused throughout the soft roll complimented the egg. Azula could feel her companion watching her every move like an Arctic mother hen as she wolfed it down swiftly followed by the komodo sausage, ignoring the slightly raised eyebrows.

There came a chorus of quacks when a brave turtle duck ushered over her clutch, little tufts of yellow merging to brown as they had begun loosing their baby feathers. With a small smile, she observed how Ty Lee broke off more ash-banana bread, tossing it over the veranda in a bid to coax them closer. Coupled with the trickling pond and the rhythmic _bik-bok_ of the shishi-odoshi, the whole scene was calming and meditative in it's own way.

The Princess let out a small sigh of satisfaction. "I am pleased that it was you."

Unable to resist, an emboldened little duckling darted forward nipping at Ty Lee's fingers and gobbled up the tasty morsel on offer. Seeing its offspring in no immediate danger, the mother settled down nearby and began cleaning it feathers with it's beak, its children pecking a the crumbs of bread -their beaks making a muted hollow sound off the wooden decking,

"What?"

Inspecting the cups of tea and finding them ready, Azula placed one in front of Ty Lee. "That drew the short stalk...I am pleased it was you.-" she sipped her tea, "- I do not think that I could handle Zuzu's ugly mug first thing in the morning. It would put such a dampener on my day. I prefer things a little more pleasing to the eye."

Suspiciously sniffing the tea, Ty Lee wore an expression the Princess couldn't fathom.

"Is there something wrong with it?-" Azula asked, anxiously "- Is it not to your liking? I can brew another concoction, if you prefer?"

Taking a measured sip, Ty Lee shook her head. "No... It is perfect." she plucked another egg roll, upending it onto the Princess's plate. "-Eat up."

"Why are you obsessed with feeding me?"

"Because if somebody doesn't, you'll likely starve to death."

"I can take care of myself!" Azula replied, indignantly.

"Do you have a retinue of staff yet?"

"No." It garnered a disapproving look. Azula blustered. "- But, I am in the process of seeing to it. It's on my list of things to do today."

"You have a list?"

"I do!"

"Does that list include a visit to the Royal Couturier?"

"No...Why would it?"

Ty Lee let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Because, Zula, you need a wardrobe befitting a princess and something to wear to attend the gathering. I am all for freedom of expression and wearing what ever you like, but you can't turn up in soldier's training gear."

Coming from Ty Lee, it was surprising in of itself. 

"But I have not accepted the invitation and I may even chose not to do so...I might be busy that evening washing my hair."

"Stop being a child!-" Ty Lee snapped, "- Zuko _needs_ this! The Nation _needs_ this! You are going to attend. You are going to smile and nod and be gracious. You will _not_ upset the cabbage cart or give any of them reason to question Zuko's decision! You are going to be on your best behavior." It seemed like an after thought tacked on; Ty Lee's brow furrowing deeply, finger nail picking at a whorl in the wood. "As the head of my clan, my parents may be in attendance, if they can't find some excuse to wriggle out of it."

Unable to stop herself Azula quirked an eyebrow, with an upturn of her lips and spoke in a teasing purr. "Are you planning on introducing me to your parents?"

It did not have the intended effect as Ty Lee sullenly replied; viciously stabbing the table with her fingertip in frustration. "You've already been introduced... As you can imagine, they aren't exactly your biggest fans!"

_Yes._ Azula could imagine why. The reasons were too numerous to count; the ugly reminder leaving a bad taste in her mouth and threatening to put a dampener on her high spirits.

Here, like this, discussing the tasks of the forth coming day over a shared breakfast, Azula had almost glimpsed what she and Ty Lee's world _could_ have been like if not for the decades of hurt twisted and nigh on inescapable -like a monstrous Greaseberry bramble- at their core.

"Duly noted...I shall endeavor to port myself how a Crown Princess and member of the Royal family ought to."

She swallowed the rest of the bitter tasting tea in one scalding mouthful. Avoiding meeting Ty Lee's gaze, she checked the teapot and finding it on the light side called out in a commanding tone. "Guards!... Tea water, if you may!"

Ty Lee softly began. "Azula, I'm sor..."

With a tight smile, the Princess cut her off. "No, do not apologize."

"I shouldn't have snapped."

Azula replied -a little more terse than she intended. "I _said_ there is no need to apologize."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence, unspoken words swirling overhead like vultures, each one ready to tear at the necrotic flesh that was the carrion of their childhood friendship.

Deep in thought, Azula watched silver wisteria petals fall from the blooming trees.

She had been a fool to imagine, however briefly, that they could return to those days before things had become murky and complicated. It wasn't as if it was an Airbending monk perfectly preserved frozen in time, unaffected by what had come after. She had uncharacteristically forgotten herself. The quiet between them swelled growing in presence, becoming dense. In her lap, her hand tremored slightly.

Needing something to distract herself rather than acknowledge the fraught tension she retrieved a sweet fruit biscuit, breaking it apart into manageable pieces. Selecting the smallest, she offered it out to a nearby turtle duckling. Its mother let out quiet chattering coos as it cautiously waddled over. Twisting its head this way and that, the juvenile lacked the courage to cross the distance and Azula gave it a reprieve by dropping the crumbs at her feet. It crept closer. Its siblings, seeing the treat, all began to descend with little wings uselessly flapping and a loud chorus of high pitched squeaks.

Suddenly, Azula was surrounded with ducklings clamoring for attention. They were far ruder than her beloved Koi fish, impatiently pecking. "In an orderly formation.-" distributing the biscuit, Azula broke up another scolding, quietly, "You are the most undisciplined regiment I have ever had the misfortune of commanding."

She heard a snort. 

Looking up, she glared accusingly at Ty Lee who suddenly found the vines overhead in the pergola fascinating.

A duckling nibbled at the fold of material at her ankle, straining to reach a piece of biscuit. Hesitantly, Azula carefully reached out a finger, very lightly stroking it on the back of its head. She enjoyed the feeling of the soft downy feathers. This close she could make out the concentric patterns of its fledgling shell beginning to form, she went to trail her fingers over it but the duckling, having grabbed the crumbs, darted away.

"You like animals now?"

Azula pursed her lips. "They have their uses."

In the institute _Animal Husbandry_ had been a tool of therapy. Some doctors and healers were of the thought that the maladies of the mind manifested due to an overabundance of energy in the spirit and should be worked out via hard labor, others took a much softer approach; their school of thought being that the responsibility of a life -no matter how small- relying upon you would encourage you to persevere and provide.

Azula had been given a fish in a bowl -a fish supposedly easy to care for and not beyond her capabilities- but its metaphor had upset her greatly. A creature being in its element yet confined and reliant on scraps divvied out by an looming overlord. It hit far too close to the bone.

She had released it into the pond and over the years watched it grow into a large Koi fish, mingling with the others.

She didn't like the look Ty Lee was wearing one bit and she was grateful when the Sparrowkeet floorboards began to screech. The ducklings scattered in all directions and the mother startled, quacking orders to her brood akin to an Empress Dowager addressing her servants. Azula admired the orderly way they all obeyed, rushing to huddle under the winged protection, though they seemed to be be unable to fit.

The hulking mass of Ping Yeng rounded the corner, ceramic jug in hand.

"Your Highness,-" he bowed his head, "-I've brung the water you asked for."

With an exuberant smile, Ty Lee greeted him. "Ping Yeng!"

Getting up, the acrobat went to encase him in an overly familiar hug, looking like a gnat in the shadow of a mountain. Flustered, he put down the jug, standing awkwardly stiff, shovel like hands dangling uselessly as Ty Lee tried to wrap her arms round his broad chest and bulging biceps.

Giving him an extra squeeze, she let go, inquiring. "How is your mum?"

Azula narrowed her eyes at the furious blush that mottled his cheeks and the way he tried to smooth a cowlick piece of hair.

"She's doin a bit better....Medicine is a bit scarce in those parts on account of everything, Your Ladyship, -" Azula blinked at the unusual honorific. Ping Yeng continued, almost wringing his hands and doffing his head. "The mine healer is doin their best. Thankyou for askin, Your Ladyship."

Azula rolled her eyes at how a slab of a man was reduced to a heated pebble, soft malleable putty in the mere presence of Ty Lee.

Clearing her throat, Azula asked. "Ping Yeng?"

It was like a metal rod had replaced his spine the way he instantly stood to stiff attention, eyes focused on a point straight ahead, barrel like chest puffed out and arms as thick as Azula's thighs. It would almost be intimidating if not for the gaggle of ducklings gathered around and clambering over his feet. There was almost a tremor in his voice. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"How are the new acquisitions?"

Seeing that he wasn't in trouble, he seemed to visibly relax. "They are healthy, Your Highness. Really good breeds." 

"When do you estimate they shall be ready for use?"

"A few weeks, Your Highness...They'll need to settle in, Your Highness. Learn this is their new home, Your Highness - And a bit of training, Your Highness." there was a long pause, and he nervously puffed out his chest.

"At ease before you break yourself." rubbing her forehead with her fingers at the over use of her title she was beginning to learn was an occupational hazard with Ping Yeng, she tried to control her frustration. "What is it?"

_Again, with the hand wringing! She would need Li Xiao to see to breaking the habit._

"Your Highness...Some of them shouldn't be housed together, Your Highness... Some need a lot of space, Your Highness."

"You have my permission to visit the Royal Mews and commandeer anything you may require to keep them in full health. From here on, their care, training and general well being are your responsibility. Think of it as a promotion. You shall report their progress directly to Li Xiao and of course relay every message.-" His face split into a dopey grin. "-However, Ping Yeng, you shall still be expected to attend training along side your fellow soldiers."

"Thankyou, Your Highness...My mum will be right pleased...I can tell me mum. can't I, Your Highness?"

"Yes, of course. But only that you have been promoted and that you are working directly for the Crown. Perhaps it would be best not to tell her exactly who you are in service of. Being your mother is ill, I would not wish to cause her any undue stress. Of course, it goes without saying, please be discreet at the Royal Mews. If they push for information, you have permission to impart that as a lady of leisure I have taken up a hobby."

"Understood, Your Highness." 

"Please relay to Li Xiao that I require his presence. You are dismissed."

"Right away, Your Highness-" he bowed low, "-Your Highness. Your Ladyship."

Ty Lee clapped. "Congratulations, Ping Yeng."

He left surrounded by a gaggle of ducklings, his large feet very gently nudging them out of the way.

Setting fire to the small brazier, Azula began. "You are rather friendly with my personal guards?"

Looking far too innocent, Ty Lee replied. "Who? Ping Yeng?"

"Yes...You are on first name terms with him...He calls you, _Your Ladyship_ and if I was to hazard a guess I would say that he is rather sweet on you."

"Funny, I never noticed." the acrobat began to pour fresh water into the teapot. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No!-" Azula, sharply protested. Ty Lee licked her lips. Watching the action the minuscule flame at Azula's fingertips sparked blue. "I merely find it disconcerting."

Carrying his helmet under his arm, Li Xiao arrived just as the teapot began to let out a high pitched whistle. All traces of the arduous journey he had been on had vanished, replaced with flawless militaristic neatness. His five o'clock shadow gone, his boots and armor gleamed and there wasn't a hair out of place on his topknot. A cross shoulder knapsack bulged at his waist.

His gaze landing on the two women, he let out a choked garbled noise. In one swift fluid movement he bowed so low he nearly folded in half and retreated backwards a number of steps.

Confused by his odd behavior, Azula and Ty Lee shared a look.

Dispelling the flame at her fingertips, Azula asked. "Li Xiao? What by Agni are you doing?"

Both women had to strain to hear his muffled words.

"Your attire, Your Highness."

"What of it?"

"A lowly peon, a common soldier such as myself, Your Highness, must never lay eyes upon the naked flesh of a female member of the Royal Family. By doing so I have shown you a great dishonor.-" he placed his helmet down on the veranda, dropping to his knees. "My eyes and honor are forfeit!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I am not naked. Unless you are admitting to spying upon me whilst I bath?"

"No, Your Highness!"

"Then I fail to see the issue?"

Ty Lee giggled. "I think he means your shoulders, Zula?"

I am still at a loss!"

He went to remove a small dagger at his hip.

"LI XIAO!-" Azula barked. "-Stop that this instant!-" His knuckles turned white from gripping the handle. "Put the dagger down, you fool!"

"But, Your Highness...Punishment is by Royal Decree set down by the great Fire Lord Tanzinuko, him himself, _**' May the memory of her splendor serve you, and last you the rest of your days.'**_ "

It certainly put a whole new spin on, _'Her beauty was blinding.'_.

Ty Lee jumped up. "I'll be back in a minute." 

Azula was momentarily distracted by the sway in her hips as she left.

When she was sure that Ty Lee was gone, she lowered her voice and hissed. "Li Xiao, what are you _doing_? During my _internment_ most of you have seen me in a state of undress in some regard...If I was to abide by such things then half of my men would be blinded and the rest running around with hideous haircuts."

Never looking up he offered. "We are in the Citadel, Your Highness, the rules of the institute no longer apply. I am but your humble servant within the hallowed bowl of the Caldera. And you are in the company of a Noble, Princess. I must abide by the societal affiliation of my station and rank."

_He had a point!_

If this had occurred whilst entertaining another noble or soldier of higher rank, well, she would not be in such an informal state of dress for one, but if it had - and if the guest was a stalwart for rules and tradition - she could have unintentionally cost him dearly. In the past her father would not have hesitated to have Li Xiao summarily executed for the slight infraction.

_How was he to know if Ty Lee was one of those nobles?_

"I see your dilemma and applaud your quick thinking.-" Azula sighed. "-Remain head bowed if you must. But for future reference, Ty Lee could not give a toucan-puffin hoot. And in future, I shall endeavor to be careful so as to not put you in such a precarious position."

_Had she become so accustomed to the institute that she had forgotten the societal rules that someone of her exalted position was expected to uphold and abide by? Or was it rather more a case of the needless traditions meaning nothing behind their walls and barred windows? Preferential treatment was a boon awarded for good behavior and merit in progress, not station. In some places that award was being treated as a human being in general._

Removing his hand from his dagger, he retained his position, curling both hands on his thighs. "Thank you, Your Highness. Your concern for my well being shall not be forgotten."

"Now that, that nonsense is out of the way, what do you have to report?" 

Awkwardly he shrugged out of the knapsack, pushing it forward with both hands over the veranda with a muted clinking sound. "Your Highness, I must regretfully inform you that some of the people and items on the list I was unable to obtain. However, I was given the liberty to say that you may find the blue and green scrolls of particular interest, Princess." 

Rummaging through the knapsack, Azula retrieved the two scrolls with an instantly recognizable Mon seal of twin cranes from among many others. As she began to tease one open, she heard a shout.

"Here...Catch!"

A silken wrap around tunic nearly hit her square in the face, but she was able to catch it before it landed in the remaining breakfast and upset the teacups. Pulling it on, she ignored Ty Lee's impish grin as she sat down.

Half focused on the spider-scrawl handwriting that looked to be written by an infirm hand, she tied the sash at her waist, making sure that it covered her adequately.

"She's decent... I don't think we've met? What's your name?"

"Li Xiao, Your Lady."

"Ty Lee... And there's no need to call me lady." _There Ty Lee was again, making friends as easy as the rains falling on the valleys and meadows._ "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Li Xiao looked up. "I couldn't, possibly."

Never taking her eyes off the scroll, Azula said. "Sit. Eat. I command it!"

The solider shuffled forward -unsure what to do with himself- as Ty Lee handed him a cushion and encouraged him to come closer. The acrobat asked conversationally about where he was from, if he had any family, and other such things whilst Li Xiao replied in that stiff way of a man trying his best to navigate the present company. Out of the corner of her eye, Azula observed how he was practically sweating and she swallowed a small grin.

Ever tactile, Ty Lee lay a light hand on his forearm causing him to nearly jumped out of his skin as she assured. "Relax. We invited you to dine with us -" she piled food on a plate, placing it in front of him. Li Xiao hesitated. Ty Lee added. "Eat...You wouldn't want to disobey an order from your Princess now, would you?"

Azula smoothly interjected. "As much as I admire it, I know from experience that a veiled threat will never help anyone relax, but quite the opposite, in fact."

Pulling out pots from the wicker tea basket, the acrobat began to open them taking huge sniffs and pulling faces at the ones she didn't like.

Discarding the scroll, the Princess said. "Allow me."

Ty Lee happily obliged whilst Li Xiao dutifully began eating the bounty of food on his plate, taking huge bites. It seemed to Azula that he was of the impression if his mouth was full he wouldn't have to speak or run the risk of over stepping the bounds of etiquette.

Selecting leaves and herbs, she prepared them. "What of Lo and Li? Did you find them in good health?-"

Ty Lee went to reach for the scroll and Azula lightly slapped her hand away. Snapping her hand back, the ex-Kyoshi warrior replied with a pout. 

Struggling to swallow the huge mouthful of food, Li Xiao's eyes darted to Ty Lee. 

Pouring the hot water into the cups, Azula continued. "- Li Xiao, you have permission to speak freely."

"They said, that they wouldn't set foot on the Caldera for all the gold in the Fire Nation." He paused.

"Go on."

Li Xiao began, cautiously. "They said and I quote, _'She can stuff it if she thinks we're coming out of retirement. What's she going to do? Banish us?'_ -" he winced. "I am most sorry, Your Highness."

Ty Lee broke out into a loud melodic laugh and Azula gritted her teeth, growling. "What else?"

"With regards to the banishment, they would like you to clear it up...They have great-grandchildren they would like to visit."

Ty Lee gasped. "You banished Lo and Li?"

Azula passed out the small teacups. "No...I banished one of them...I just don't know which one! I may have banished Lo whilst pointing at Li or banished Li pointing at Lo. I don't know!-" Azula became indignant, her voice rising in pitch "In my defense, how is one supposed to tell those two wizened walnuts apart? It's practically impossible!"

Ty Lee's laughs became howls. "Oh my Agni!-" she gasped for air. "-Oh my Agni...I can't breath! I can't breath!"

Holding her stomach, Ty Lee flopped onto her sides in gales of uncontrollable laughter.

Azula growled with mock affrontage. "Yeah... yeah. I'm glad you find it hilarious.-" out of the corner of her eye caught Li Xiao trying and failing to swallow a smile and his shoulders shaking with barely contained mirth. "Go on...Laugh!"

Snatching at her cup she took a sulky gulp, nearly burning her tongue scowling at the pair. Sitting up, Ty Lee wiped at her watering eyes, letting out long drawn out puffs of air in a bid to regain some semblance of control.

Over the rim of her cup and from under her heavy brow, Azula continued to watch Ty Lee.

The way her grey eyes sparkled, the slight flush on her cheeks that some how made the dusting of star poppy seeds that speckled her cheeks stand out even more, the impish dimple at the corner of her mouth -teeth on display coupled with the hitching giggles- Azula would almost forgive Ty Lee anything if it meant that she got to keep seeing this beautiful and blinding visage.

It felt nice to be the cause of Ty Lee's joy, instead of hurt. Their younger friendship had been far too little of one and far too much of the other.

Ty Lee caught her lingering gaze and Azula quickly looked away picking up the other unopened scroll. Putting down her tea cup, she broke the twin crane Mon seal, unfurling it and ducked her head to commence reading and give herself a distraction from the strange warmth spreading through her chest. 

On the finely crafted paper was a vast diagram of names painstakingly documented, some had red lines through indicating their passing from the the mortal plane, others struck out in with green for reasons that were not clear. What was of particular interest was the insignia at the edges of the clusters with some names that she _did_ recognize. Quickly, she grabbed the Council invitation, holding it out to compare the mon seals to the insignia. 

_Numerous ones matched._

As she unrolled the 'network' scroll out more, a smaller piece of paper escaped fluttering to the ground. Li Xiao snatched it out of mid-air offering it back to the Princess.

Azula smiled. "Thankyou, Li Xiao."

"You're welcome, Your Highness."

Her golden eyes roved over the words. It was from Lo and Li explaining that the diagram was an intricate ready made network of people she could utilize for 'information gathering' in service of the crown. Some were planted within the noble houses, denoted by the insignia next to their name.

In the satchel she would find other pieces of information that she might find useful as leverage or if she simply wished to keep a few white lotus tiles up her sleeve.

At the edge of one of the network clusters was the perfect replica of an Edelweiss beside the radical of **'Tang'**.

Grinning, Azula neatly rolled up the scrolls and returned them to the satchel. Cupping both hands round her cup she relaxed, sipping the tea and let out an appreciative hum that drew Ty Lee's attention,

_"Zula?"_

"Hmm?"

"Good news?"

"Something like that.-" Ty Lee threw her a quizzical look. Reaching for a piece of ash-banana bread, Azula continued. "- Li Xiao, any word from the restorers?"

He wiped crumbs from his tunic, swallowing his mouthful. "Yes, Princess...They assured me that it is ready. I took it upon myself to find the necessary people to install it, at your discretion of course, Your Highness. They are awaiting your approval to do so."

Cocking her head to one side, she said. "As soon as possible would be most agreeable, if you would be so kind." 

"Of course, Princess. I will see to it immediately and shall oversee the work myself." He went to get to his feet.

Popping a piece of the cake like confectionery in her mouth, Azula brushed off the excess that stuck to her fingers. "I do appreciate smart work, Li Xiao, but I think that it can wait until this afternoon. Enjoy the rest of this lovely meal, so graciously provided by Ty Lee. It would be awfully rude not to."

Ty Lee's eyes narrowed with suspicion. " _What_ was in that scroll?."

Chewing, Azula shrugged noncommittally. "Nothing much of consequence.-" she added with a somewhat arch sigh, "- I just feel that it shall be a very auspicious day."

Watching Azula for a long time, Ty Lee searched for any sort of giveaway. Finding none, she settled instead on flicking a piece of biscuit over the table at the Princess. "Liar!"

With lightening quick reflexes, Azula batted the offending biscuit to one side as it arched through the air, replying with a cheeky, bordering on smug smirk and a salacious wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this chapter here as it was gonna end up being a beast. 
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to join a wlw atla/lok discord server, DM on tumblr @ runephoenix6769.tumblr.com for details. 
> 
> It is mainly tyzula/rangshi and what not... All your shipping needs. 
> 
> Come join us, we promise we won't make you do horse stance!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the large gap in between updates. I've been in chronic pain and was led up for a while. 
> 
> I hope this one makes up for it. 
> 
> A shout out to @TheMasterTinkerer for lending an ear and listening to my incessant rantings and ravings about avenues etc, and for your help in general. Also shout out to @Kells and @Pegagasususus.. 
> 
> .  
> I have an ATLA/LOK wlw discord if you'd like to join. dm me @runphoenix6769 over on tumblr for deets. 
> 
> Cheers and thanks for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop!  
> .  
> .  
> .

.  
.  
.  
.  
In the main receiving parlor, scrolls paper and parchment were strewn over the low cherry wood table in a simple system of piles; matters taking place in the Caldera and others more further a field broken down into separate ones for each island. The princess poured over each piece of correspondence committing the words and the guilty Mon seals to memory. Lo and Li had provided a veritable treasure trove of salacious tidbits and information that she could possibly use to her advantage. Even something as seemingly trivial as a councilman lavishing his mistress with expensive gifts had its uses in the grand scheme of things. 

In a smaller ledger, Azula took down notations hiding the information in a complicated cipher. To the average laymen it would look like gobbedlygook - the rantings of an insane Royal- but to her it was as fluid as a stream trickling down the mountainside, crisp and clear.

Whilst she continued the task of working her way through all of the scrolls and letters within the satchel, Li Xiao diligently worked-not a few feet away- going over ledgers and reports from his men that had accumulated during his absence. 

A comfortable silence descended between them as they worked. Occasionally, he would bring something worthy of note to the Princess's attention before resuming his task.

Late morning light spilled in through the open veranda door casting the room in a warm glow. In the far corner now sat a large glittering aviary. Small brightly coloured birds flitting to and fro from the nesting boxes out onto the wooden perches investigating their new home. Ping Yeng had done a marvelous job of arranging the interior to their liking as they twittered and chirped in delight. There were various branches with foliage for them to explore, a small bird bath for them to bathe and a number of shiny baubles on the ends of strings dangled from the cage's rails for their enrichment.

Listening to the birds and watching Li Xiao work, the Princess reflected on the familial feeling in unfamiliar surroundings. In the mental health facility, they had often sat like this, Azula attending to her calligraphy or reading some new book sent by her Uncle whilst the ever vigilant guard remained nearby but not too close so as to be intrusive, an almost comforting constant presence.

This time last year, Azula would never have imagined that she would be sat here like this, that her jailer would become her protector, her co-conspirator, her right-hand man. 

But one man couldn't oversee it all. They needed more bodies they could call upon.

An exhausted soldier meant an unhappy soldier which in turn could sow the seeds of discontent and dissidence. She had learned as much listening to the staff complain and bicker in the numerous facilities she had been held in leading them to take their frustrations out on their charges. Well rested and well paid subordinates tended towards protecting their position and employers rather than the risk of unemployment.

"Li Xiao?" she began.

He looked up from what he was doing, placing the stylus in the groove on the inkstone, giving her his full attention. "Your Highness?"

Elegantly, she rose to her feet moving towards the gilded birdcage. "What is the feeling among the men?"

"They are loyal to you, Your Highness."

The swiftness of his reply caused her to smile. 

He went as if to get to his feet - as would be Royal protocol- but she gestured for him to remain seated.

As a child she had taken great pleasure in tormenting the servants and her teachers, forcing them to bob up and down at her whim; sometimes deliberately waiting until they were just about to sit before jumping back up again and beginning the cycle. The peevish micro-aggressions of one who did not understand true power. Alas now - as an adult and in private- she saw such things as a waste of energy. It only served to make him look like a singing ground hog.

From a seed holder hanging on the side of the cage, Azula collected a handful of kernels of millet and began pouring them into the palm of her other hand; like the grains within a sand clock denoting the passage of time. They began to pool in the basin of her hand, one on top of the other reminding her of fire ants desperate not to be swept away by a devastating deluge; scrambling for the safety atop the peak of their brethren.

She addressed her companion. "The current rank you hold is that of Captain, is that correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness. But it is simply a stay over from my previous posting, not my military rank."

Carefully, she teased open a small door on the cage causing the birds to scatter in a flurry of flapping wings. "And what rank did you hold in the military, before you were reassigned?"

"Despite my station, I was one of the lucky few chosen to attend the Fire Nation Junior Corps, Princess. I began my career as a Second Lieutenant, like all graduates."

Slowly, Azula slipped her hand through the hole into the cage holding out the palm full of bird seed. She observed as the small creatures watched her warily, twisting their little heads as if in contemplation, their black eyes catching the light and glittering like jewels.

_Ah yes, the Fire Nation Army's junior corps, where the training was rigorous and brutal that included instruction in combat, survival exercises in the wild and the study of military tactics. If the expediency to capture the Avatar before the arrival of Sozin's comet had not come knocking on her door, she would have possibly begun attendance that same year and maybe things would have been vastly different._

A curious blood red bird began to brazenly sidle along one of the perches cautiously approaching the Princess's outstretched palm.

"You must have been quite talented indeed to clinch a place within the ranks of the illustrious Junior Corp. They are quite hotly contested and the washout rate incredibly high, if memory serves?"

He chuckled. "The process is particularly arduous, that is correct, Your Highness. But weakness and lack of resolve can not be tolerated within its ranks as its aim is to create steadfast future leaders and that is reflected in its graduates forged within a crucible. To put it candidly, Princess, _If you can't stand the heat, don't stand too close to the flame._. Service, Discipline and Excellence are the watch words of the Junior Corps. Its motto **'Failure is not an option but a dishonor.'**."

Her hand remaining in the cage, she half turned to face him. "Is that what you wanted, Li Xiao, to lead? To be responsible for the lives of those under your command?"

He shifted, correcting his posture and proudly jutting his chin forward. "I wished to serve the Crown, Your Highness, in any capacity that was I was deemed worthy."

"Then perhaps your rank ought to reflect that?"

His brow knit in confusion. "I fail to understand, Princess."

The red bird had crept forward, its beak pecking at the seed in the Princess's hand. Azula forced herself to relax, fighting the urge to recoil from the strange sensation of the gently excavating creature. She had no wish to frighten it away but to establish trust.

"Your military record is exemplary. You have never once wavered in your duties, nor have you disappointed in the assignments I have entrusted to you. You are well liked and command the respect of not only our men but others that walk the Palace halls. You have taken it upon yourself to over see the garrison where our men reside, that is already within the purview of a Captain's duties. I feel that the rank ought to be bestowed upon you in an official military capacity. It would include a pay rise, better living quarters and allowances for armor befitting your station. But more importantly, Li Xaio, it would give you considerable sway over those of a lesser rank regardless of their contingent. You would _officially_ only answer to me and me alone," she added hastily, "And my brother, of course."

She watched a flurry of expressions cross his face and how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

_She would much prefer to grant him the title of Colonel but that might possibly give off the wrong impression and rouse suspicion, neither of which were optimal. Captain would have to do- for now._

He remained still under Azula's scrutiny. 

She queried, "Do you not want it, or would you prefer to be reinstated at your previous rank?"

Li Xiao shifted round the edge of the table on his knees. Facing her, he prostrated himself; his hands resting on the floor as he bowed low forehead almost touching the ground, his reply lost to the floorboards. 

"Li Xiao," she said, "I cannot hear you."

He lifted his head. "Your Highness, I gladly accept that which you grant, but what have I done to deserve such consideration?"

Turning back to face the cage, Azula smiled. "As I said this morning, I admire smart work. The task I set was no easy feat, Li Xiao. Something was asked of you and you rose to the occasion, as I knew you would. Think of this promotion as a reward."

He sat back sieza style. "Thank you for this opportunity, Your Highness. Service to you is my duty. I shall be forever grateful, Princess."

The tiny red bird hopped into the Princess's outstretched hand. Others seeing there was no imminent danger began to flutter from their nesting boxes and perches of safety wanting to partake in the sumptuous feast invitingly laid out in the open.

Watching them, Azula's grin widened.

_All it took was to garner the trust of one and the rest would willingly follow._

The sound of Li Xiao clearing his throat roused her from her musings. Carefully, so as not to startle the creatures, she upended the grain into a nearby shelf and retrieved her hand, closing the tiny door and making doubly sure it was secured.

"Is there something on your mind, Captain?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Usually a Captain commands anywhere between eighty to two hundred and fifty men."

Azula bit her bottom lip to stop the glee from bubbling over. She took a moment to school her features in preparation for the conversation that was about to commence. Not wanting to seem over eager, she forced herself to appear calm brushing her hands together to get rid of any stray millet that clung to her fingers

Ready, she turned to face him. "Yes, that would typically be the case." 

"We have but a fraction of that at our disposal."

Azula began to move through the apartment towards a cabinet. "What are you thinking?"

Li Xiao returned to his seat behind the cherry wood table. "Many of the soldiers currently under your command are pulling double rotations and are in dire need of rest. I propose that we flesh out the ranks before exhaustion sets in."

Opening both double doors of the cabinet, she leaned into its depths to hide the smile that was spreading over her face. 

Li Xiao continued. "We could maybe pull from healthy, experienced veterans who were left to the wayside in favour of the new more compact Fire Nation army, or perhaps even recruit from the dwindling Junior Corps graduates. They will most certainly be rather green and have no war experience, something that cannot be avoided but their ability would be unquestionable. Many of them might jump at the opportunity for active service being they may feel cheated or robbed at their chance to prove themselves due to the achievement of peace." 

It was like music to Azula's ears.

_He was hitting his stride perfectly and exceeding her expectations. If **she** suggested any of this it could be misconstrued and claimed as alarming behavior by those who might seek to oppose her. But a military officer making such a request was merely a leader looking out for the safety and well being of those under his command._

From the depths of the cabinet, she retrieved a small bottle of sake and two tumblers and returned to the table placing them down.

In the center -stark against the dark wood- lay the silver votive she had given him to help smooth his mission. 

Reaching for the sake, he leveled his gaze at her as she took a seat. Under her watchful eye, he began to pour. "To call these men and women back to active duty -as a peace corp whose mission it is to protect you- would give them a sense of purpose, a sense of belonging. Remind them that they have not been abandoned by the Crown."

Azula caught the troubling double meaning hidden within his words. 

With measured movements he put down the sake and with one finger he slid the votive over the surface of the table towards her, bowing his head. "Grant me this, Your Highness, and I shall swear fealty to you with all that I am."

For a long moment, Azula regarded him solemnly. "It would seem that you gleaned quite a lot of information on your journey."

"I did, Your Highness." he picked up his cup, "Do you know what you learn growing up in a coastal fishing town?" 

Azula retrieved her own. "Go on."

"You cannot control the tides, only the ship, but a sailor can become skilled in the knowledge of how to navigate its flow and use its force to his or her advantage. Do you know the ebb and flow of the tides, Princess?"

She began to parse his meaning. "I believe I do."

Tight lipped, he nodded his head. "Me too."

After a contemplative pause, she said. "Do you remember our agreed upon requirements?"

"I do, Your Highness."

""In light of such things, I give you permission to see to it. However, I ask that you also recruit someone on the Caldera to aid you in this. Someone from the Sei'naka clan. I think you may find their expertise invaluable."

"Thank you, Princess."

She raised her cup. "A toast to your promotion, Captain."

He raised his cup in acknowledgement and took a sip. Through hooded eyes, she watched him pondering whether his words were a portent for potential broader calamity or something closer to home.

.  
.  
-X-X-X-X-X-

.  
.  
True to his word, Li Xiao had begun to oversee the necessary renovations to certain parts of her living quarters as soon as the workmen arrived and the Princess had beaten a hasty retreat in search of somewhere whereby she could continue her work in relative peace and quiet. 

And so Azula had found herself in the cool hallways of the ' _fake palace_ as she was naming it until somebody told her otherwise. 

Security here was tight, almost as if it was the real Palace. Guards were stationed at every entrance and exit whilst others remained sentinel at various doors and rotations patrolled constantly. Occasionally, she would catch the eye of bureaucrats with their hats of office who would instantly look away or whisper to their companions before flameo footing it out of sight; no doubt hellbent on sharing the news with those who might find it of particular interest. 

Eager to get back to work, she waited with rising chagrin for the building's custodian to return and avail her which office she had been allocated by Secretary Huang. Under the watchful eyes of the guards and the ever present Major Glau, she began to meander gravitating towards the main spire and the soothing sounds of trickling water. 

A bright shaft of light beamed down through the atrium illuminating the water feature directly beneath it in a dazzling display. Water bubbled from the open maw of the gilded dragon into a shallow pool. Something she hadn't noticed the previous day was in the center of its basin were two mosaic Koi fish, Tui and La, locked in an eternal dance. 

One half of the basin bowl was a tribal design for the sun and the other a tribal design for the moon. On closer inspection there was a solemn black plaque inscribed with, 

_**'In memory of those who tragically lost their lives at the Battle of Agna Qel'a. May their sacrifice not be in vain.'** _

Azula had not been present for the siege of the Northern Water Tribe but she had heard the rumors of the terrifying blue glowing apparition controlled by the Avatar that had sliced through steel as if paper. It had been a crushing and humiliating defeat for the unparalleled Fire Nation Navy. If her brother was to be wholly believed, Admiral Zhao had been taken by a vengeful spirit; a lesser wrath in Azula's estimation if she knew the fate that had awaited the disgraced Admiral upon his return to the nation's capital at the hands of her father. There were levels that even _she_ wouldn't stoop to and disrespecting the spirits was one of them. To do such a thing was absolute folly resulting in only one conclusion that didn't include surviving. 

Curiouser still was the tale that the Northern Water tribe Princess, Yue, had given her life in order that the Moon Spirit Tui might live.

A noble act of the highest order.

She commended a royal willingly sacrificing themselves for the good of their nation. 

Bringing her hands into the fire nation salute, Azula gave a nod of respect from one Princess to another.

From her left she heard.

"Rather beautiful, isn't it?"

Continuing to admire the fish distorted by the water making it seem as if they were alive, she simply stated. "It is."

Taking her reply as an invitation, somebody stepped closer to the edge of the water feature continuing in a nasally drone. "I believe it was commissioned by Avatar Aang himself. Craftsmen were brought from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes to lay the tradition insignia, as per their custom. Toph Beifong created the basin and Fire Nation artisans were responsible for the filigree and inlay. A testament to the Four Nations coming together to create harmony rather than destroy. Its unveiling was quite the affair. Princess Yue's parents were in attendance."

With thinly veiled annoyance at being disturbed, Azula curtly replied. "Is that so?"

The intruder edged closer still. 

With a dark scowl, Azula tore her gaze away from the fish and towards the person whom was rudely encroaching in her personal space and showing the height of disrespect by talking to her like a common peasant. _Did they not know **who** she was?_

Nothing about the man stood out. 

He was of medium height and build. He wore his greying beard and mustache in the same generic style of the majority of fire nation citizens. His clothes were good quality but plain apart from a brooch of a black owl with a white face. At first glance he looked to be as bald as an Airbender monk but on closer inspection he had shorn the sides to match making it difficult to tell how far beyond forty he was. He had light crows feet at the corners of his swamp brown coloured eyes.(edited)

_Average_ was the word that Azula would use to describe him.

The only thing of interest was the worn slightly bulging satchel very similar to her own at his hip and two ledgers under one arm. There came a clink from the bag when he moved. "Doesn't seem to be anyone else here." he carried on conversationally looking around the lightly busy atrium, "Guess it's just you and me then?"

Perplexed, the Princess asked. "Who on earth are you?"

"Do you not remember? We met yesterday! Never had the chance to formally introduced myself.-" he held a out hand in greeting, "-I'm Lee." 

_Uncle always said that there was a million Lees in the world and she briefly wondered if he lamented over its lack of uniqueness as Ty Lee often had her own._

She couldn't recall having met such a bland and annoying man, _ever_. Azula's scowl darkened at the offended offering, leaving him hang in mid-air. "I can't say that I do."

Seeing that she wasn't forth coming, he retracted his hand. "Not big on touching I see. Guess you can't be too careful."

He began to drone on about how distance could help prevent the spread of infectious diseases. Looking around for the custodian to save her and finding them absent, Azula went to move away but Lee doggedly followed unwilling to relinquish his audience with the Major as a close third.

"Is that all you brought?" Lee began to rock on the balls of his feet, "Not going to make much of an impression with that. A few measly scrolls won't make up for what you're wearing either, for that matter."

Instinctively, Azula tightened her hold on the strap of her satchel drawing it protectively close, replying indignantly. "What is wrong with my outfit?"

"It's you know, a bit _common_. Is all fine if you used to be a soldier -one who has seen combat by the way you carry yourself- but this isn't the military. It's the professional sector! If you're going for the posting with a ,-" he leaned conspiratorially closer lowing his voice so only they could hear, "- a recently returned, ahem, _noble_. It's not what I would wear, is all I'm saying...I've heard she was a bit demanding back in the day, a stickler for rules and order. So perhaps the military overtones in your garb will appeal to her? Very clever!" 

Azula's head spun with the relentless barrage swapping between insult and praise. Just when you thought there was a gap appearing in his cadence for a scolding he expertly filled it with a drawn out vowel or compliment. It was as if he treated conversation like a form of bending perfectly executing an offense before tactfully retreating. 

It was both parts fascinating and infuriating.

"-When the Grand Archivist said there was a posting to head up her administration I jumped at the chance. Imagine, meeting a walking talking piece of Fire Nation history? It is an incredible opportunity to say the least!...They say she's crazy, but in my experience there's a fine line between genius and insanity." Casting a glance at Major Glau -who remained stony faced- Azula clenched her fists. Lee's eyes flickered down a fraction, yet he didn't retreat instead he barreled through like a tank at the crumbling fortifications of Ba Sing Se, "Fire bender, I see. Good to know! Anyways, this posting is way above your level of training as a Junior Researcher, especially if you can't remember the last 24 hours, I doubt you have a shot at surviving working for her...Where is your families _hakaishi_ lackey, so I can make sure they put your name on the correct _itatoba_. By the way, what is your name? I don't think you told me."

_How could she when he wouldn't shut up for five seconds?_

Through gritted teeth, she managed, "Azula! **Princess** Azula!" 

His reaction came as a complete surprise. Instead of dropping to the ground, quaking in fear begging for forgiveness, his face split into a wide grin and he let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the atrium. 

All eyes turned towards them to see what had broken the tranquil quiet. The custodian took that moment to round the corner followed by number of staff. 

"Your Highness,-" the woman bowed low repeated by the staff members, "- your office awaits. Please, right this way."

The Princess breathed a sigh of relief.

Flanked by the staff and a handful of guards, she followed the custodian away from the water feature through the main grand corridor dotted either side by widely spaced doors. Some were open, affording her a brief view into the rooms beyond. One seemed to occupied with quite the gathering. An old wizened man in Sage robes slammed the door closed with a deep scowl as they passed.

It was seemingly something of a common occurrence as the unfazed custodian ignored it, instead pointing up at the closed imposing doors of Zuko's office on the first floor.

"That is where you shall find the Fire Lord's office, if you ever have need of him, Your Highness. To request an audience with him, one must go through the proper channels, all paperwork must be filled out correctly and in full. It normally takes anywhere between three to six weeks depending on the nature of the request and level of importance." 

Azula rolled her eyes. _Or I could just invite him for a game of Pai Sho?_

To the Princess's surprise they stopped at the base of a metal spiral staircase that would lead up to the first floor mezzanine.

The custodian gestured with a sweep of her arm as she bowed. "This is the office requested for you by Secretary Huang." 

Stepping through the door, Azula cast a critical eye over the interior. It was of adequate size but gloomy due to the small windows and sparsely furnished. At the back of the room was a desk littered with letters and scrolls.

She peered back out back through the door and up into the atrium. 

The second floor was accessed by a metal walkway over looking the gathering space on the ground floor. It stopped abruptly by the grand doors that led into Zuko's office. _A perfect vantage point for guards to mount a defense._. Her line of sight followed the stairs that led from the walkway down onto the first floor mezzanine, over another grand looking door that flanked the stately room, down the spiral staircase and she realized that it emptied out almost right outside her doorstep.

An obscene sound, as if someone was sucking their teeth, came from somewhere in the vicinity of the custodian and her staff. They parted to reveal Lee at the back of the column; almost materializing out of thin air.

He shuffled through the sea of bodies, muttering. "Excuse me. Excuse me." once through, he stepped into the room without invitation and began -with heavy footsteps- to stroll about as if it was _his_ potential viewing. After he had given it a thorough inspection, he turned about to look at the Princess wrinkling his nose in disdain. "I wouldn't put up with this if I was you. It is quite frankly an insult."

Azula was inclined to agree. Her curiosity piqued, she asked. "And why is that?"

He pursed his lips, "Well. Number one, I happen to know it gets rather busy out there on certain days making it nigh impossible to navigate, it also gets rather noisy meaning not much work gets done. Number Two, the staircase directly deposits outside the doorway." 

"I noticed."

Lee nodded. "Number Three...Did you notice the doors on this side are even, whilst all the others are odd? There is an extra room here," his hands brushed the wall. "The other side of this...I wonder what on earth it is used for? Possibly just a broom cupboard, possibly _not_. Number Four, Spirits forbid, if there was ever an attack, say an attempt to storm the Fire Lord's office - and I am not saying that there will be but if there _was_ \- a repel mounted by the guards would have the rabble spilling into your office. The windows are so small it would hamper a swift exit... It's a curious choice for such a high ranking member of the royal family, is it not? " he rubbed imaginary dirt off his fingers, "-I'd hazard this room was chosen by design."

Azula arched an eyebrow, in less than five minutes the peculiar man had proven himself to be observant, even going to so far as to notice things she hadn't. "That is rather a shrewd mind you have there, for an Archivist."

"There is considerable knowledge to be gleaned from within the depths of the stacks. And history, unfortunately has a habit of repeating itself." he swept the ball of his foot in an arc on the floor, "You would be surprised how easily people forget harsh lessons learned by previous generations. And finally, Azula, would _you_ honestly trust a room chosen for you by somebody else? Especially a place where you are expected to conduct business of a sensitive nature? Even if it is just for the look of things?"

Schooling her features, she hid her surprise.

_The Archivist couldn't possibly have picked up on her intended use for the office?_

Wishing to test him further, she ordered. "Walk with me.

With a wide smile, he said. "Gladly."

Out in the atrium the light had shifted denoting the passing of time from midday into afternoon and the Princess began to move with purpose. 

"Lee." she barked. 

"Yes?"

The Princess pointed up at the door that flanked Zuko's office on the first floor mezzanine. "What about that one?"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed how the custodian froze, grimacing, and muted murmurs rolled through her staff. The custodian began, "But, but, Your Highness..."

"Did I ask you?" Azula snapped, beginning to mount the stairs.

The custodian quailed wringing her hands in response. She opened her mouth as if to attempt to reply but Lee smoothly interjected. "That one, I fear would be a conflict of interest on account of it belonging to the Fire Lady-in-waiting."

_Ah. So that was the title the turncoat was going by._

"I see." craning her head back, the Princess spied a similar looking door almost directly above the office Secretary Huang had selected for her. Gripping the railing, she looked down at Lee. "And this one?"

Lee pulled a face as if in contemplation. After a few moments, he replied. "I can't see any issues that may arise."

With a wavier in her voice, the custodian managed to say. "Your Highness, if I may be so bold. That office has been allocated to the retired General Iroh."

Azula grinned broadly, mounting the stairs. "I am sure my Uncle won't mind." she added almost brightly, "As you said, he is retired. It is better to put it to good use, is it not?"

With a look of defeat, the custodian nodded before bowing low and unhooking a large ring of keys from their hip. She began to rifle through them, holding them up to the light for inspection muttering to herself until she found the correct one. Taking it off the ring, she dutifully handed it to the Archivist. Azula noticed -from the back of the column- a member of staff split off walking at a brisk gait away from the atrium.

Continuing up the staircase, the princess called out. "Come along, Lee."

Major Glau nor the guards stationed each side of the door made a move to stop them as they unlocked it. Inside, they were greeted with a smaller space, a receiving office of sorts. There was a low table to one side and opposite a number of cushions for people to sit on whilst waiting to be granted an audience.

They pressed on further, Lee unlocking another set of heavy doors. Light spilled in from a large south facing window. Dust motes disturbed by the Princess and Lee's footfalls danced in the warm light. 

Directly opposite the main doors was a large heavy desk surprisingly barren and lacking a personal touch. If Azua sat behind it and left both sets of doors open, she would have a direct line of sight into Mai's office and be able to watch the comings and goings of those on their way to see Zuko. 

To the left the of the entrance, a smaller desk which Lee placed the ledgers and the satchel on before he commenced his inspection. On the right was a low square table surrounded by cushions for tea ceremonies and no doubt discussions of the highest order. Her Uncle had always preferred an informal setting when imparting wisdom; his tactic to disarm by way of relaxation and over familiarity whilst Azula favored a more disorientating approach preferring to keep her opponent off kilter and increasingly uncomfortable.

She found that increasing the temperature by small increments, and deliberately stationing someone just behind them in their blind spot -just close enough so the intended victim could feel their presence- tended to work like a charm. It never ceased to amaze her how lips loosened and dark secrets bubbled forth like a spring in a bid to get out of there as quickly as possible. There was no need for unseemly brute force when light pressure in the right places was just as effective.

Azula trailed her fingers along a light red tapestry with the fire nation symbol that hung on the wall sending up a flurry of light dust. Beneath it, stone gave way to wood and she grinned. Slowly pulling it back, it revealed a doorway. Reaching out, she tested it and was surprised to find it unlocked. Sliding it back, it revealed Zuko's currently empty office beyond.

Entering it, she made a beeline for the ceremonial spirit warding wind-chime she had noticed the day before. Unhooking it with a tinkle of cymbals, she cast a cursory glance over the surprisingly neat and tidy desk and her eyes alighted on a brass flying boar paper weight. Quickly grabbing it, she exited the office - before anyone was the wiser- making sure to hook the fastening closed on her side.

Fixing the wind-chime near the window and placing the flying boar on what was now to be her desk, she announced to no-one in particular. "Yes... This will do rather nicely."

Guards began to come in through the doors, arms laden with letters and scrolls whilst the Archivist pointed where to put them. Once he was sure that they were done, he closed the doors and began trying to sort them into piles. "Shall I make a start on your correspondence?"

"My correspondence?"

"These were in _your_ office downstairs so I am going to assume they are for your specific attention? Hence them being on _your_ desk?"

Plopping herself down in the over stuffed chair behind her Uncle's desk, Azula began to pull at the drawers rifling through their contents. "Wait a moment... Firstly, what makes you believe that you have the posting? And second, how do I know that I can trust you, Archivist Lee? That you are who you say you are? I was under the impression that I would be sent someone considerably younger."

Retrieving the pair of ledgers and a scroll from under the large pile, he began. "By Archivist's standards, I **am** young!" he added with an air of pomposity, "The youngest ever to be granted the title, thank-you very much!...Well there was a tertiary prince...Caused an awful headache when his older brother somehow ended up with fatal arrows in his back whilst hunting, his sister died in child birth and his niece, well that remains a mystery...I have an intimate knowledge of governance and more importantly I know how to get things done on the Caldera. I know all the short cuts and work arounds. My credentials speak for themselves."

Resting her elbows on the desk, Azula fixed him with a hard stare over steepled fingers. "Again, I wonder, how do I know that I can trust you?"

"You can't, Princess!...That's a risk you shall just have to take. But I bring you this as an offering!" he handed over a scroll and the two ledgers. He held on to it for a fraction of a second as she took it, looking her dead in the eye wearing a grin that the peasants in Harbour City would refer to as 'shit eating'. "And I am the only person who applied for the job."

Letting go, he took a step back proudly rocking on the balls of his feet and clicking his heels together. Frowning, Azula narrowed her eyes at the strange action. 

_She took it back, he wasn't average or bland. He was down right odd._

"Candid, I see." flipping open one ledger, she began to read the vast numbers of columns and tallies at the bottom. "What is this?"

Lee explained as if it was as obvious as the Avatar cycle. "The one you're reading is the 'official' ledger lodged for the recent fiscal quarter and the other is grain harvested and collected for tax purposes and its selling price. If you compare them side by side, you will see there is quite the discrepancy. It doesn't look like much at first, a little missing here a little missing there. Lost in the shuffle, miscounts etc...But if you look further back, it has been happening for quite some time. Something doesn't quite add up. If Avatar Szeto was alive he would be appalled at the gross negligence and misappropriation of funds meant for the Royal Treasury and people of the Fire Nation."

Glaring at the ledgers, it looked to the ex-general like bunch of random numbers that made no sense. " _ **If**_ this is true, what are you suggesting

"That maybe someone is filling their own pockets at the expense of the Crown? In their greed they have become emboldened and sloppy. I would advise that you conduct a shadow audit as your first order of business." 

Sitting back in the chair, Azula crossed one knee over the other. "As it stands now, I have no authority to demand such a thing, nor the manpower to execute it."

Lee clicked his heels together in excitement.

"Ah, but you do! As heir apparent, you have official authority to green light any investigation you see fit. And I do have an army of Junior Researchers at my disposal. We revere knowledge above all else, but _correct_ knowledge. To archive a falsehood is a dishonor to the great Wan Shi Tong and must be rectified post haste."

_Ferreting out corruption was in the parameters of what Zuko and her Uncle had originally tasked her with. If someone was funneling money away from the Crown, then where was it going? And the grain? Hadn't Zuko said that the grain silos were dangerously low due to reparations? Every grain of rice, every bushel of wheat needed to be accounted for. If not on the streets of the islands for consumption, then in the store houses in case of a catastrophe. A handful of grain could be the difference between life or death._

For a long drawn out moment she regarded Lee thoughtfully.

She felt a familiar feeling her chest. _The thrill of the chase. Anticipation of a puzzle with many moving parts calling out to be solved. Of wits and smarts begging to be tested._

"How did you come by this?"

He shrugged. "It's all right there. You just need to know how to see it." 

A predatory grin spread across Azula's face. "Show me."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
. 

They worked though the early afternoon, elongated shadows creeping across the floor a sign that the sun continued on its journey. Papers lay strewn over the desk as Azula poured over the tallies and columns. Once Lee had patiently explained how they corresponded and pointed out the start of the trail, he had left her to her own devices intent on his own task of making a dent in the Kyoshi sized mountain of accumulated mail.

She was mildly impressed by his arrogance and foresight to bring his own writing utensils and, again, his resourcefulness when he found her Uncle's tea making utensils and remarkably somehow managed to procure fresh leaves and herbs. Rather than disturb her, he chose to light the brazier with a flint and one or two lamps on his desk to hold at bay the slight gloom beginning to appear as the sunlight began to retreat further.

Occasionally, she would forget he was there, like he just merged into the furniture or occupied a blind spot. So engrossed in the ledgers, she would look up to find a cup of steaming tea on the end of her desk or a brightly coloured stick of Jennamite with no recollection of hearing or noticing him approach.

He kept the tea coming in a steady stream, astutely leaving a cup of fresh water instead when she left the previous cup go cold.

A rattling of the door that led into Zuko's office broke their concentration. Lee and the Princess shared a look of confusion at the unexpected disturbance. Using both hands on the desk, Azula got to her feet just as the doors to her office were wrenched open.

Soldiers with an insignia Azula didn't recognize began to filter in with the loud jangle of armor, heavy footfalls and weapons, lining the wall either side of the entrance. 

Lee jumped to his feet. 

Azula's gaze landed on the woman framed in the doorway. Ice as cold as biting bitter winds on the tundra at the North Pole seeped into her muscles. Her limbs momentary locked; a similar feeling from long ago when a Water Tribe peasant had encased her, rendering her powerless.

Dressed in deep crimson from head to toe, standing tall and back erect, hands under her chest hidden in the sleeves of her expensive yet functional robe, Mai entered Azula's newly commandeered office.

Even from this distance, the Princess could feel the betrayer's burning gaze and her mouth went suddenly dry. 

When Mai spoke, it was devoid of any warmth. "I see you have made yourself quite at home.

Giving off the air of flippancy, Azula replied. "Well, it is that. My _home and birth right!_...It is a pleasure to see you too by the way, old _friend._ "

 _There it was! A chink in the armor._ It was minuscule but there nonetheless. A barely discernible tightening around Mai's eyes. If not for the years spent growing up together and Azula's ability to pick up on the normally impenetrable woman's tells born of it, it might have gone entirely unnoticed. She would almost laugh how easy it was to get under her childhood playmate's skin if not for the way that Mai could coil like a cobra and the danger she presented.

Taking a small measured breath, the Princess concentrated on the ebbs and flow of _chi_ watching the potential adversary like a messenger hawk - carefully flexing her toes and fingers a fraction- willing her limbs to work. _She could hardly flame broil her brother's fiancee but she was permitted to defend herself if it came to it._

Mai said, without looking away from Azula. "Leave us!"

Obeying, the guards filtered out in a jangle of armor. However, the Archivist remained at his desk.

A crack appeared in the frosty veneer when the Fire Lady-in-waiting growled, "I said _**leave us!"**_

And yet, Lee remained resolute his focus on the Princess. Azula realized that he was deferring to rank. With a satisfied smirk, she said. "You may go. But do not stray too far as I wish to resume attended to matters of State once this - what ever this is - is over."

He folded at the waist, bowing lower than a Palace servant. "Your wish is my command, Crown Princess." 

Passing by Mai, he offered no honorific or acknowledgement. Turning about in the doorway, he drew them both shut leaving the two women alone.

The tension was palpable - so thick it had substance - and the air simmered in a way that had nothing to do with the heat pooling in the firebender's hands. it was all too reminiscent of a gondola dock above a bubbling volcano over a decade ago except this time there was no Ty Lee to stop them. Out of sight, Azula flexed her fingers, grateful that the initial stiffness seemed to have dissipated.

_This would be the perfect place for Mai to make some sort of attempt at assassination. Trust their paths to cross on the one day she choose to forego her articulated gorget._

Her delivery curt and to the point, Azula broke the oppressive silence. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" her tone became mocking, "I am afraid I cannot offer you refreshments. As you can see I am quite unprepared for unexpected visitors."

Mai snarled. "Cut the crap, Azula...I didn't come here to drink tea."

"Then why are you here, pray tell?"

"I came to give you a warning! From one _old friend_ to another."

"Ooo, a warning? Look at you, acting as if you own the place."

Mai bristled. "Oh, I know my place, Azula...It is right here, watching your every move, every gesture, every conversation. If I so much as get an incline of something I don't like or you hurt either Zuko or Ty Lee, I promise you, _Princess_ , I will personally see to it that matters of State and the Nation are no longer your problem. **Permanently!**."

"Is that a threat?" Azula parried. 

"No. It is a promise! 

"Good to know we are still making those to one an other...It is interesting that someone of your _bloodline_ would risk tossing the great Nation into disarray over a personal gripe, leaving the citizens bereft of a Royal line of succession which could possibly plunge the country into a raging Civil War? That is not very patriotic of you now is it?"

It happened quicker than the blink of an eye.

Mai flicked something from her sleeve.

The phantoms of poisonous knuckles hit Azula's back in quick succession and her limbs refused to obey. She managed to duck her head to one side just as something whizzed so close to her ear she felt a breath of wind as it passed. There was a dull _thunk_ when it embedded in something behind her.

Mai spat with venom."There's my patriotism!"

In a flurry of whirling robes, the disgraced nobleman's daughter and the future Fire Lady left, slamming the door behind her.

Very measuredly, Azula eased herself into the chair refusing to give in to her shaking limbs that threatened to give way. Turning in the chair, she saw a thin, metal needle protruding through the still moving body of a poisonous flying bug skewered to the wall. 

Wetness began to dribble down her ear. Wiping at it, Azula's fingers came away as crimson as the robes of the one who had caused it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this finds you well and that you all had a great holidays. 
> 
> Into the next phase of lockdown for many of us, again I hope we can power through. Sorry for the long wait to update. 
> 
> Huge shout out to @themastertinkerer for being an awesome soundboard and listen to be prattle on and bounce ideas off of, and be a great guidance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As a child and a young teenager, Azula had witnessed vast celebrations. It usually entailed the immediate royal family standing on a balcony that over looked Coronation Square presiding over the festivities put together for their entertainment and benefit.

Thousands of parading soldiers, ostrich horses and musicians would come together in great displays of military precision, firebending prowess, horsemanship, and fanfare to mark The Firelord's official birthday, honour a relative or -on their return- show a triumphant Admiral or General how proud the Caldera -and by proxy the Fire Nation- was of their achievements.

The night sky would light up with glittering, intricate displays of colourful fireworks. Invisible to the naked eye, they would streak into the darkness with a high pitched pressurized squeak the only indication of their journey, followed by a lulling silence and building anticipation before bursting in _crackles_ and fizzling _pops_ of bright colours -fleeting yet memorable- and the _Taiko_ drummers would begin beating the skins of the large drums in earnest. Their sculptured muscles would glisten with perspiration from keeping the blistering pace and their elongated shadows would dance. Sometimes coloured powder would erupt from the abused skins and the drummers would perform flips in perfect sync, spinning in time with the tempo adding a dazzling level of visual intricacy to the music.

Often, the booming would drown out any and all conversation, save for the yells in cleverly constructed silences adding to the overall performance.

Child Azula's muscles and bones would vibrate with the loud pulsing bass and watching the Snake dragon dance in the square below she would often dream of the day when one would be performed _specifically_ for her in celebration of the conquests she would surely accomplish in her bright future military career.

However, a Taiko drum's _boom_ was not always one of celebration.

It would often accompany the mournful haunting melody of an Erhu skilfully manipulated during sombre occasions such as a funeral of a citizen of elevated stature. But what Azula associated the deep thud of the Taiko drum with most -the blood in her veins and beat of her heart matching its chorus- was impugned upon honour defended in the Fire Nation's most ancient of traditions.

_**Agni Kai.** _

The drums were the sound of failure and weakness, triumph and destruction. Fates decided in a matter of minutes and plumes of scorching flame.

Staring at the crimson on her fingertips, Azula could hear dull pulsing like the accursed drums in her ears and her other hand curled into a white knuckled fist. The sharp sting of her ear matched that of her palm when she let out a long shaky breath, heat shimmering as the expelled breath coiled in the air like a serpent.

 _She had almost completely failed to_ _ **react**_.

Distorted buzzing danced on the periphery of her muted hearing -like the filthy _Ant-flies_ that inhabited the lower ring of Ba Sing Se- annoyingly persistent.

"... ula..."

Toes curled within the confines of the supple leather of her boots. She had most certainly anticipated the unexpected when seeing Mai for the first time in over a decade, and had in a way been prepared for a blazing argument or a high energy fight -it was something she had discussed extensively with the Guru during her convalescence- but she hadn't expected **this** **Feeling** a phantom physical manifestation of Ty Lee's betrayal -after all these years- had **never** even factored into the equation!

Frigid air crept down her spine, trapped against her skin by the fine material of her clothing. Her armpits filled with a sharp sting from the sweat that suddenly gathered there and the sting in the palm of her hand morphed into a muted dull throb.

She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth in a breathing exercise she had learned from the Guru, attempting to fill her lungs. The binder coiled round her chest became tighter like the muscles of a Pythonaconda - constrictive and crushing.

_She needed to get out of here to the safety of the familiar where she would have the home advantage._

Wincing, Azula slowly opened her hand to reveal deep blood filling crescent moons where her nails had broken the skin. Deep wells slicing her heartline in two -a lurid red against creamy porcelain.

Crimson began to trickle sluggishly down the valley of the crevice.

_It was not running. It was merely a tactical retreat to a strategic defensible position - like any General worth their salt would advise. From there she could re-evaluate and re-access the situation._

Movement to her right drew her attention.

Giving the Princess a wide berth, Lee stepped up close to the skewered insect to examine it giving it an cautious poke with the wooden tip of his calligraphy brush for good measure. He startled when its legs constricted -curling in on itself.

The Archivist continued to closely examine the insect and only when he was satisfied it was dead did he attempt to pull out the fine needle pinning it to the wall by gingerly gripping it between his thumb and forefinger. "She did this?"

"Yes."

The needle didn't budge. "What a lucky shot!"

"Luck had nothing to do with, Archivist." Azula managed to hold her voice even. "She is the deadliest woman I know of on the Caldera with a small projectile -if not _the_ whole world."

"Impressive!"

Slowly, Azula rose out of the seat, using a light finger on the desktop to cloak the slight unsteadiness to her usually precise movements. "Archivist Lee, there is something that I must attend to." she plastered on a genial smile for his benefit. "Continue working through the correspondence. If you find anything you deem of the utmost importance, bring it to me _immediately_ if not, we shall reconvene in the morning on the seventh gong at my residences."

Looking up from investigating the creature, Lee replied. "Certainly."

Slipping the two ledgers and scroll into her satchel, she swung the strap over her shoulder seeking to use its weight working like an anchor keeping her tethered.

The Archivist furrowed his brow.

"Are your orders not to your satisfaction, Archivist?"

He sniffed, making a display of sorting his robes. "Not per se."

"Then spit it out!"

"Am I correct in my understanding that my duties also entail allocating staff?"

"Allocating staff?" fixing the cross strap over her chest, Azula tightened the satchel hoping that the leather and thick reams of paper would work as a crude makeshift layer of armour if need be. "Whatever for?"

"There is much to do" he gestured to the dusty office. " -And although excellent, I am only one man and I can't be expected to do everything myself." he began to rock on the balls of his feet wearing a grin. "Besides a bustling office in view of _ahem_ certain individuals would shine favourably upon you."

"If needs must." distracted, Azula attempted to settle the satchel just so, resting against her lower back. "See to it."

"Excellent!" Lee clicked his heels together.

"It goes without saying, but be discrete. "

"Of course..." he looked mortally offended. "What do you take me for? I AM an Archivist, you know."

With a small shake of her head and inhaling deep through her nose, Azula sought to keep her features schooled and neutral. Beyond the walls of the office she would find no allies, only foes. _How far was Mai's reach? Who would be watching and reporting? Obviously some snivelling wretch had gone running to the turncoat, or how else had she been so quick to descend upon Azula?_

Squaring her shoulders and heart thumping in her chest, the princess stepped out into the hallway. Her eyes instinctively darted into places where potential assassins might choose to conceal themselves, searching for darker patches in the shadows. She was almost grateful for the extra layer of protection from the Major and his men when they moved in smooth formation beside her -two in front and two behind as they descended the spiral stairs to be joined by four more at its base, seamlessly flanking her. _Surely nobody would be foolish enough to attempt anything now that she as surrounded by the Fire Nation's finest?_

Making their way to the entrance of the 'fake palace', Azula attempted to ignore the prickle of sweat down her back when she felt the eyes of elevated bureaucrats with their hats of position and ladies and men of stature -evident by the finery of their garments- rake over her in a mixture of cold, smug and surprise. They whispered and murmured when she passed and Azula's cheeks burned with humiliation.

She reminded herself, she wasn't running. _It was a tactical retreat._ The leather of the satchel strapped creaked from the strain of being gripped so tightly and she forced herself to exude an air of confidence keeping her gait lose.

It warred with her inner turmoil, but she obstinately refused to lose face, not in full view of those who might seek to oppose or remove her all together. _She could do this. If she could just make it to the palanquin._ She was a quarry lake high up in the mountains whose surface was as smooth as glass -peaceful and tranquil water covering deep scars that burrowed and twisted to the earth's core where danger lurked in hidden places and elusive spectral creatures kept themselves from the light of day.

Below the steps of the entrance of the palace, her non-descript palanquin awaited. It looked the same as any wealthy Caldera citizen's and could easily mingle in with the late afternoon traffic.

Rather gruffly, Major Glau asked. "Where to, Your Highness?"

"My residences." she barked before climbing in and pulling the curtains closed without ceremony.

Safely cloistered within the cocoon of sturdy wood and cloth obscuring her from prying eyes, Azula listened to the loud ordered shout of the palanquin bearers before they smoothly lifted it and began to traverse the thoroughfare in a loping rocking gait.

A loud shout caused the Princess to flinch and muscles bunch in defence.

With a tremoring hand, Azula carefully peeled back one of the curtains a sliver to peer out onto the street beyond. A large glittering palanquin -ostentatious even by Fire Nation standards- surrounded by private guards moved with purpose, the shouts of the beefy bearers clearing the way ahead.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, Azula let the curtain fall and sat further back in the depths of the dimly lit interior. Squeezing her eyes shut in concentration, she clenched both fists seeking to bring the tremors under control.

 _This body belonged to_ _**her**_ \- _this instrument- and it would yield to_ _**her**_ _whim. She was its master. She had been a virtuoso, pulling unimaginable and impressive feats from her limbs like an elite_ Guzhung _performer plucking a fast paced complicated melody from its strings._

_Azula had created the most beautiful symphonies with her firebending displays and it had ended in a melancholic aria chained to a grate in Coronation Square._

_**Never again!** _

No sooner had palanquin arrived at the shallow steps that would lead to her residences when Azula took off with determined strides.

Entering the apartments, she passed Yukuro standing sentry. "Anything to report?"

 _"_ No, Your Highness."

Good....Remind those who are concealed to remain vigilant and perhaps double rotation on the outer perimeter."

Yukuro snapped off a sharp salute. "I'll get on it right away, Sir."

Once inside, Azula made a beeline for her bedroom. In a flurry of wings, the birds twittered alarmingly in their cage at the sudden and unexpected disturbance seeking shelter in their nesting boxes as she passed. Pulling the satchel over her head, silken black strands came away entangled round the strap. Ignoring the hair and the smart it left behind, the ex-General dumped the satchel on the writing desk and stripped down to clothing she could train in and grabbed her training gear.

_Positive, negative and neutral jing! She knew exactly what to do to purge it!_

Stomping along the wooden walkway -like she was punishing the earth underfoot for existing- she ignored the guards who stood to attention when she passed before they hurriedly made themselves scarce with a jangle of armour, suddenly finding other areas where intruders could possibly lurk far away from ground zero.

In the centre of the Moon Gate courtyard, Azula tossed the training gear to one side and gathered her hair in to a loose topknot securing it with a ribbon, Balance indeed! What she needed was a way to vanquish past demons and throw off the shackles of phantoms that bound her.. Foregoing the bow to an imaginary __Sifu__ she instead firmly planted her feet, eager to begin and started her breathing exercises as second nature as speech itself.

Widening the space in between her feet, she dropped into near perfect horse stance, loving the feeling of the pull on the back of her thighs and buttocks.

Pain was better than fear. Pain was something for the mind to focus on. Holding the stance until one's legs shook only to push past it to the euphoria of success. It was climbing a difficult ridge to reach its crest and see the beautiful landscape below sprawling out as far as the eye could see.

With bullywhip snaps, clean and sharp, she punched the air in combinations. Her form nigh on perfect.

Unlike her peers Azula had always been a silent firebender, light of foot and deadly like a striking cobra. Zuko preferred to expel energy with loud Kais as he kicked and punched thinking they made him sound fearsome -and perhaps cover his iron heeled landings- whilst his sister let out the occasional grunt of effort during a particularly advanced move.

As Fire Nation Royals and future leaders they were encouraged to port themselves as such -even as children- to make everything seem effortless and in control of themselves, their flame and their emotion at all times. Grandfather Azulon had taken the saying 'children should be seen and not heard' quite literally to heart and expected as much.

Azula's legs began to burn. _Pain was something to bear and suffer._ Breathing in lungs of air, she gritted her teeth forcing herself to hold the gruelling stance a little longer. Swallowing the complaint on the tip of her tongue, she hopped out of it fluidly flowing into regimented forms and katas. _Loud Kais were for common soldiers and military displays, not for the Royal Family._

Spectral assailants descended and the Princess dodged, weaving and kicking. When her foot or fist connected, they dissipated -smoke carried on the strong wind blowing from the north east. No sooner had one disappeared another sprang up in its place taking the form of people she knew.

She flipped away from their grasping hands, twisting and turning. Sweat stung her eyes and her chest heaved. A mocking visage of Mai loomed in the fading evening light. With a loud yell Azula rushed it, tucking and rolling, coming up off the ground with a closed fist that crackled with blue sparks when it connected with the arms belonging to one of the wooden dummies that bordered the courtyard. Mercilessly, she blocked the illusion -making sure her upper base never went beyond her lower base- her elbows and forearms connecting with the unforgiving material in hollow _thwacks_. Pivoting smartly round and out of reach of the arms, she delivered an devastating open palm strike to the trunk of the dummy meant to signify the ribs of an opponent.

She would not stop until the shadow puppet was obliterated, until she was sure that her limbs would obey only her. The arm and leg configuration of the wooden dummy was designed to cultivate fighting skill and chi simultaneously and often one had been the Princess's only company during her childhood practice sessions. With intense focus she built up momentum, hands moving at a rapid pace. The rhythm and sequences were almost therapeutic in their own way. Chi coursed along disused pathways feeling like the comforting familiarity of electricity tickling under her skin.

Jumping high, she kicked out hitting the head of the training dummy with so much force it threatened to tip over. On the backspin Azula faltered, tipping off balance, when out of the corner of her eye she caught Ty Lee casually leaning on the inside of the Moon Gate watching her intently.

Ignoring her spectator, Azula scowled approaching another wooden dummy with a free spinning long arm and commenced another sequence of blocks and strikes. Light of foot, she moved out of the way of the long arm when it spun round to meet her by either ducking or spinning backwards out of its reach and then moving back in for the attack striking the wooden trunk. Occasionally, her eyes darted to Ty Lee and then back to the spinning dummy in time to dodge.

"Be careful. You're going to over do it." Ty Lee cautioned.

"Oh-" Azula sniped, in between breathes. "-since when has my well being been your top priority."

"That was uncalled for!"

Heavily dripping with sarcasm and punctuated by strikes, Azula replied. "Where are my manners? I apologize _Sifu_ , I must have left them in my other outfit along with my honour."

Blocking the long arm with her shin, the Princess kicked it doubling its rotational swings. Moving with lightening speed she delivered a flurry of blows to the intended targets and retreated just in time from its on coming barrage.

Ty Lee began to make her way across the courtyard, rounding the water fountain. "What's wro.... what's the matter with you?"

Azula sped up, her hits becoming harder to the point of breaking the skin leaving small red smudges on the wood.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself! " Ty Lee's arm shot out blocking the middle arm mid spin and absorbing the impact as if it was nothing, with the other she reached out for Azula's abused hands.

Maybe it was because things were too raw, or maybe because unspoken things had been left to fester for so long they had morphed into something that had come to have a life of its own but when Ty Lee reached for her, Azula instinctively flinched throwing up her hands in defence of an attack that never came.

By the surprised and unmistakable wounded look on her childhood companion's face, Azula knew there was no way to cleverly cover it up.

Curling her hand against her chest, Ty Lee quietly murmured. "Did you think I was going to hit you?"

Azula's silence was as damming as a lawmaker's final gavel after handing down a sentence.

Ty Lee took a step closer to bridge the gap to offer some sort of reassurance.

Azula retreated from the advance. " Don't..." her voice dropped to a pleading whisper. "Please, don't come any closer."

"Zula..." the acrobat asked softly, "What are you afraid of?"

Avoiding looking at Ty Lee, the Princess rubbed her right bicep with her left hand.

_She was afraid of many things. Afraid of her reflection, that it might move of its own free will. Afraid of the night and the twisted visions brought on dark wings. Afraid her mind would become an enemy she could not defeat nor hold at bay whilst it lay siege to weakened defences. But her biggest fear stood before her in all its splendour._

_Was she afraid that Ty Lee could physically hurt her? No. Afraid she could destroy her with the gentlest of touches? Most certainly!_

_Always so dangerously close. The unassuming circus performer had turned Azula's world on its axis on more than one occasion. She had left her powerless, writhing on the floor. Head and heart shattered beyond recognition. The Guru had hypothesised that maybe one had to be stripped down to their foundations in order to build anew but it didn't change the fact that it had happened and now, apparently, haunted her._

"Azula...I'm not going to hurt you."

Anger was some how easier to inhabit. _To hell with positive, negative and neutral jing!_ Azula snarled. " **You don't know that!** "

Birds scattered from the nearby trees with a cacophony of flapping wings and accusatory squawks at being rudely disturbed from their roosts. They moved as one -a rippling dark mass in the approaching twilight- swooping far off to circle back around and perch on the rooves of the buildings that hemmed in the courtyard warily watching and waiting.

Ty Lee looked as if she had been slapped. "Are you afraid of me?"

The _bik-bok_ of the shishi odoshi and bubbling trickle of the fountain were the accompaniment to Azula's heavy drawn out silence and Ty Lee's crestfallen expression she couldn't bear to look at.

When Ty Lee turned and began to walk away, a knot formed in Azula's stomach -a lead weight of regret. Light rapidly gave way to darkness that crept in from the edges looking to engulf her -a constant battle she fought in every waking moment.

Once during the war, she had been knocked overboard in to the Mo Ce Sea and she had watched the shafts of light that belonged to the surface world shimmering in such pretty colours become weaker the further she sank into its depths enveloping her in a shroud of darkness. Precious oxygen had been pressed from her lungs and for a split second there had been a moment of peace and she had entertained giving into its alluring embrace never to resurface. Images of her Empire, of Mai and Ty Lee had swam in her failing vision igniting something. Acceptance had been replaced with bone chilling cold and she had reached out grasping at the tendrils of light desperate for their warmth, kicking out of the dark undertow's clutches with burning lungs and a yearning for something she could not put name to.

That same bone chilling cold from long ago seeped into her limbs and she shivered that had nothing to do with the blowing wind. Of its own volition, her hand reached out and her feet took a step towards Ty Lee's retreating back bathed in warm twilight, drawn like a moth to a flame.

"I'm sorry." she croaked.

In the archway of the Moon Gate, Ty Lee paused -one hand resting on the smooth stonework yet she remained with her back to the Princess- face half in shadow. "Go on...I'm listening."

"It's not your fault. I should not have snapped at you."

"I know its not!" Ty Lee replied matter a fact. "And, no, you shouldn't have." for a long moment she watched the perched birds before finally asking, "What is really going on with you? It is because of what happened with Mai earlier?"

Azula hesitated.

_Of course news of that would spread like an uncontrollable wild fire throughout the Citadel. But what was more important, saving face or potentially pushing Ty Lee further to a place she might never return?_

_A teaching of the Guru sprung to mind._ _**'Truth shall illuminate the outline of lies, Azula. The lies we tell others. The lies we tell ourselves.**_

Taking another small step closer the Princess said. "Yes....." _Perhaps the right time to put it into practice?_ Reluctantly, she added. "But not entirely...There's things..." she swallowed. "Other things....."

Azula observed Ty Lee's head tip forward as if she too had been yoked and now shared the heavy burden.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, low and threatening.

She sighed. "Are we ever going to talk about it? What happened that day on Boiling Rock?"

I'm...I'm trying." the Princess's voice cracked moving forward. She was so close she could almost touch her if she reached out just a little further. She saw the barely imperceptible incline of Ty Lee's head acknowledging her approach and yet the acrobat didn't retreat or recoil, she remained solid and unwavering.

Warmth emanated from the other woman, familiar and yet terrifying it thawed the cold in Azula's bones. It was wrapped in the smell of bearsuckle and moonroot underlaying the subtler smell of tiger lily that always lingered around Ty Lee as if she dwelled on the highest peaks of the volcanoes where the flower was said to flourish, embracing the blackened ripples of magma frozen in time.

__What would it be like to sink into it? To fearlessly step into oblivion? To find strength in weakness and vulnerability?_ _

"I know I have no right to ask... I need a little more time....Can you see it in yourself to grant me that?"

Ty Lee took a small step back and Azula's breath hitched when her trembling fingers connected with soft smooth skin. Her shoulders -usually so straight from years of gymnastics training- sagged under Princess's light touch. "We can't ignore it anymore, Azula. The longer we leave it, the harder it gets."

The forlorn quality to it reached into Azula's sternum. With a lump in her throat she murmured sadly. "I know."

"Ok...." Ty Lee stepped out of reach. "I'll be waiting."

Azula immediately mourned the loss as she watched Ty Lee pick her way over the veranda back towards the residence without a backwards glance. Another loud rumble of thunder -much closer than the previous- sent the birds scattering with loud screeching caws seeking the safety of shelter.

Ty Lee's familiar scent was replaced with the smell of oncoming rainfall and cold air rushed in to fill the space her warmth had occupied leaving the Princess at the mercy of the elements and her solitude.


End file.
